The Alpha's Imprint
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M, AU, OMC. Sebastian Cullen, known as the hybrid and miracle child of Edward and Isabella Cullen, lives with his grandparents because its the safest place for him. Being lonely in this place, he doesn't know of the Quileutes being wolves, just that they despise him. So why has Jacob's perspectives changed? What has his family been hiding from him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If the beginning sounds familiar, well it should because I've used it from the book to give you the idea of when it happened. The story is about the child of Bella and Edward, but the child actually being a boy. Jacob still imprints, but Sebastian, the child doesn't know. Sebastian is now in his teen years, still looks the age of a teenager. Anyways… before I give away everything… enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Jacob Black.

Everything inside him came undone as he stared at the tiny porcelain face of the half-vampire, half-human baby. All the lines that held him to his life were now sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made the young man who he was- his love for the dead girl upstairs, his love for his father, his loyalty to his pack, the love for his brothers, his hatred for his enemies, his home, even his name, everything who he is- disconnected from him in that second- _snip, snip, snip-_ and floated up into space.

He was now left drifting. A new string held him where he was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying him to one thing- to the very center of the universe.

He could see that now- how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the baby boy in the blond vampire's arms that held him here now.

Sebastian.

Sebastian Cullen.

* * *

A memory so feint- one that I wasn't sure was mine. It all looked very familiar, but yet so foreign that I was sure my imagination conjured up some false recollections of a life I wasn't even sure was mine.

What could they be?

As I stared at the rigid surfaced ceiling above me, I continued to ponder on the visions in my dreams, ones I couldn't seem to decipher whether they were someone's or mine. It didn't help that I've inherited my father's ability to read minds, and with that I was able to pick up memories of others I didn't want to. I was still finding the strength to turn off these gifts.

It became more effective the moment I would come in contact with anyone, and it bothered me that I would accidently pick up on thoughts from a handshake. Wearing gloves now seemed pointless. My mother's gift seemed to be seeping through me now, and I've been practicing in tapping into the ability so I could avoid any awkward introductions.

It had become a sad situation. Because of who I was and what I was capable of, I was being homeschooled by my grandmother via Skype. Every morning I'd tap into the connection and review a lot of the subjects that seemed to bore me now, but nana Esme insists that even though I'm beyond the normal education levels I should be at, she wants me to have some sort of normality's.

It was my father's family's idea for me to stay with my grandfather and his wife Sue Swan. Grandpa Charlie was the one who suggested it. Because of what I am –a hybrid- I have to stay in a secluded place where I would stay out of harm's way. Forks, Washington seemed to be the only place where my parents felt comfortable.

I hadn't understood it from the beginning; after all, this is where the roots of my parent's problems began. So why were they comfortable with me being here alone with my grandparents that had no power to defend me? None of it made sense to me, and I questioned my parents about it once, but they said I would understand in time.

My parents overstayed their timespan for the moment, people were beginning to question why my mother and father still looked like seventeen year olds when they were almost reaching their thirties. Well my father would be turning one hundred and twenty-two, but he sure didn't look like and elderly man.

The almost silent tap on my door disturbed my thoughts; informing me that my grandmother was making her morning appearance to let me know that breakfast was ready. Sue Clearwater married my grandpa around the time I was born, and has fully accepted me as her grandchild. Seeing how her own children didn't seem interested at the time to expand on their family. I guess it would help if they both had their own mates to share that with.

Seth and Leah Clearwater. They rarely came to visit us, just on special occasions and some holidays. They remained in the home they grew up in on the reservation, one going to college, and the other now the health nurse at the medical center. They both knew of what I was. Seth didn't seem to mind, but Leah made it clear that she despised me.

A lot of the Quileute's do.

I'm not allowed on the reservation. Those were my parent's orders, and my grandparent's vow to them for my safety. As if I could feel more excluded than I already had. I mean, I'm not even allowed to attend public school for the fear that I might lose control and start feeding on the student body.

"Good morning Seb!" That was my grandfather Charlie.

He had always been the cheerful type, him and grandma Sue. They both were very loving and caring when it came to me, insisting that I was well taken care of.

As I sat across from my grandfather, grandma Sue handed me my breakfast with a mug full of deer blood. I grimaced at the sight of thick red liquid that swirled in my cup, but licked my lips at the coppery smell.

"I know you don't enjoy your feedings Sebastian, but you need to keep your strength up." Sue smiled.

"I know," I sighed, "I just don't feel comfortable feeding at the table, especially when the both of you are here."

"It doesn't bother us Seb," grandpa Charlie said, "we've come to realize that you're health means more to us than anything, and if it's a cup of blood a day, I'm sure we can all handle that."

"Thanks gramps." I chuckled before digging into the scrambled eggs.

Grandpa would be close to retiring, and grandma Sue was ready to hand over the diner business to Seth if he hadn't decided what he wanted. It was her dream to have a family business, but Leah wanted nothing to do with the diner and Seth was still busy trying to be the young teen he still looked as.

They both would soon be leaving to start their days, and I'd be returning to the room that used to be my mother's to begin my online courses with my nana Esme. I strived for a different routine, but I was forced to remain secluded until one day my family could return to town without any suspicions.

I could try to rebel, but my aunt Alice would know before I could go forth with it, and my parents would be here in a flash to stop me. It didn't help to be in a family full of vampires that knew your every move. I was a prisoner in this home. My family couldn't visit me as much as they hoped, and I couldn't leave due to my own safety.

According to my family, I'm a rare specimen. Kind of makes me sound like a lab experiment gone wrong, at least Frankenstein's monster found freedom for a moment. I would take travelling around the world over being trapped here, even if it meant I was running from a crowd of people that thought I was a monster.

But I'm getting off topic here… I'm a hybrid, entirely different from a newborn and an immortal child. It's been told that I was once thought to be an immortal child, that my existence was considered a threat to all humanity, including the vampire's existence. Around the time of my birth, my family had to fight to keep me alive because the governance of vampires known as the Volturi saw me as a threat in need to be disposed of.

I don't remember much because my mind was still fresh. I do recall the travelling and the different covens that had come to our aid, but I don't remember names or faces. I was kept in hiding until the day of the battle. I knew I wasn't afraid, but I didn't know why. My parent's existences along with the rest of my family's lives were in jeopardy, and I figured I would have at least felt the fear of being separated from them.

They put their trust in a wolf that insisted to help us.

I remember the wolf vaguely, and I think the wolf was the reason I felt so safe. But I don't know whatever happened to him or her. My mother explained that the wolf continued on and left Forks along with its pack, moving on to protect other's who needed them. I told her none of it made sense until my father explained that they formed a treaty with the pack of wolves, that they were werewolves that killed our kind. But since we didn't harm any humans, they offered to help us, and that meant protecting me.

"Hi nana," I said as I shuffled through my papers on my desk, not bothering to look at the screen yet.

"Sebastian Mason Cullen, is this how you greet your mom?" I looked up at the screen to see no other then my mother Isabella Cullen.

"Oh, hi mom." I chuckled. Now smiling at the sight of her.

"Sebastian?" My father peeked over and into the camera. "How are you son?"

"Hi dad." I smiled, "I'm doing good. What are you both doing there?"

"We were missing you, and we thought we'd surprise you to let you know that we're always thinking of you." My mother spoke as her expression seemed to change to an emotional state, "how is Charlie doing?"

"Grandpa's fine," I moved my papers aside, "he's looking forward to retiring in a few years already, him and grandma are planning to take a vacation when I move back with you guys."

"That might be sooner than we planned." My father spoke, my mother nudging him and hitting his arm like he just spoiled a surprise.

"You're dad's right, I'll let your nana Esme tell you."

"Hi honey," Esme peeked over to the screen then sat next to my mother as my father stood behind them, "well, I can see that you're knowledge has advanced sooner than I had planned, and I thought maybe it's time for you to finish off with your finals so you can finally graduate."

"But we haven't completed the terms in my senior year, I'm almost done." I questioned.

"Exactly." She clapped her hands in excitement, "actually I've been teaching you in the college level lately, and I see you're old enough to decide if you want to wait a couple years if you want to continue, or you can apply for the colleges here when you move here."

"I didn't think it would be safe for me to move to Canada, I mean Calgary is a big city, would I be ready?" I questioned, not sure how I felt about it all.

"You won't be moving to Calgary," my father smiled, "Carlisle and Esme just moved closer to you in Port Angeles."

"Yes," nana Esme added, "we figured that you could live with us while you attended the community college, that way we can prepare you to go any place you like for university."

"It sounds great." I replied, "but what about grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue, I'd like to stay here at least till Christmas."

"Of course," my mother said, "you'll have to stay there until we can sort through a few things, at least by that time it should be safe for us to at least return for a day."

The discussion moved on to my parents and their travelling. They've been travelling to places I heard of, and only dreamed of seeing. My father did look saddened whenever they mentioned about their adventures, he knew that I longed for escaping this place, but… in a way I didn't.

I would never tell them that there was a part of me that wanted to stay, and that part of me I wasn't sure to why. This felt like home… in a way- of some sort- I felt as if I shouldn't leave this place. Something here was keeping me here, and I still didn't know what those reasons were, especially when I pondered on the thought more than often.

Was it my love for my grandparents? Was it a fear of leaving this place just to end up meeting my doom as soon as I left this place? Or was it something entirely different that I would never know of. I mean, there was no one here other than my grandparents that I loved and felt a tinge of guilt of leaving. It felt as if I was missing something.

"Are you okay Sebastian?" My mother asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled just as I heard a knock on the door downstairs. "I got to go, I'll talk to you later, love you guys."

They all waved as the screen went blank. Everyday around this time he would drop by for reasons I wasn't sure of, it was just stopping by to say hi and asking me if my grandparents needed any repairs. It had only been a couple times he actually had to fix something, but other than that; it was like he had nothing else to do.

I'm talking about Jacob Black.

A mysterious man that sparked my curiosity and made me wonder if he had a life to tend to. From what I known, he's single and works at the mechanic shop downtown when he's not at his own house in his on garage. The reason I know this is because grandpa Charlie talks about him as if Jacob was his own son. I never understood the relationship they had, all I known was that before Billy had passed, he promised his best friend that he'd take care of his children like they were his own.

"Good morning Jacob." I opened the door to see him standing with his back facing me and his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hey Seb." He half-grinned, "any errands today?"

"No, they hadn't mentioned anything." I answered with my usual reply; "coffee's on the counter if you want a cup before you start your day."

"Thanks." He walked passed me to the kitchen.

"There's breakfast there too if your interested." I informed him as I began to clean up what was left.

"No thanks, I have to head to the shop soon." He tightened the lid on his mug and took a drink, "thanks Sebastian, I'll see you tomorrow."

I couldn't help but watch him as he made his way to his burgundy Chevrolet truck. Jacob hadn't looked the same since his father passed almost a year ago, heck his attitude changed for the better ever since. It was like a switch he turned off when I saw him for the first time in his grievance.

Like the others, Jacob hadn't always liked me, or even tolerated me. He would look at me in disgust, but acted strangely when it came to me avoiding him. When he came to comfort my grandfather was the day it seemed to all change. He followed Seth into the house to comfort his mother while Jacob gave my grandpa a hug. I was surprised the moment he accepted my offer for a drink, he usually wouldn't give me the time of day and waited until Sue would offer him anything.

They were all desolate over the loss, and so was I at some point. I knew Billy was a great man, and along with Sue, he was the only one that hadn't shunned me out for my existence. Though he never spoke up when his son would glare at me, I never expected him to. But that day, I felt very disheartened for Jacob, and I wasn't sure why. I wanted to do nothing but give him a hug and hope that it might comfort him. But I kept my distance and remained in the kitchen because once again I felt as if I didn't belong.

Billy's illness had claimed his life, weakening him till his last breath. His death had been a great loss to the tribe. Grandpa and grandma spoke on how they were going to erect a monument on the reservation in his honor, but once again I wouldn't be able to attend because I would just shake up the situation with my appearance.

As Jacob drove away, I wondered what it was that had changed his attitude towards me. Why all the sudden were he being courteous rather than the usual delinquent he was before. After Billy's passing, Jacob and his sister came to visit more than often, but hadn't stayed long. It was actually discomforting how Rachel Black would make an appearance more than Leah would, she would often ask me how I was doing. She was married to Paul Lahote, engaged actually, and I knew that Paul was no exception when it came to me being on his bad side.

Grandpa Charlie would often speak on their relationship whenever she would leave, worrying about Paul treating her right. Grandma Sue would remind him that he would always be good to her, like if she was sure that he could never break her heart.

There had been days I felt like a burden to my grandparents. I was the reason that we hardly had any visitors, and another reason why Sue's family wouldn't come visit her. She said she doesn't mind, she could go back to the reservation to visit them, but this was her home too. I feel at times that my existence shouldn't be the reason that there is a wall between them and us.

I often wondered if secrets were being kept from me, but whenever I would bring up the subject about asking why the Quileute's hated me and my family, my parents would tell me that they had suspicions of what we were, and they had every right to ban us from there territories. They couldn't be sure, they didn't even give any of us a chance to prove ourselves. I didn't even get the chance to prove myself.

Today had been one of those uneventful days. Since my studies were being dismissed for the day, I had nothing to do but read and hope that time would pass before my grandparents would return. I still had a two-hour wait, and by this time I figured I prepare dinner and clean up a bit.

But even boredom seemed to get the best of me.

When I needed a moment to get fresh air, I would often sit on the cement steps in front, reading a book when the rain would settle. One great thing about being a hybrid, a breath of fresh air felt good. My senses made it easy for me to pick up the various scents that blew by.

Cedar, soil, even the restaurants from town.

As the salmon baked in the oven, I found myself deep into my novel, not realizing that a vehicle pulled up until I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the walkway.

"You okay Seb?"

I looked up to see Seth standing in front of Jacob. I arched a brow wondering why they were here. I nodded and smiled before I stood up.

"My mom told us to come over for dinner tonight, Leah and Rachel should be here soon." He was still his cheerful self, "hope you guys stocked up."

"Umm… yeah, sure." I said awkwardly as they followed me into the house.

They quickly settled in the living room as they handed me the bags filled with groceries for tonight. I made my way to the kitchen to pull out the fruit and beer along with the steaks that were enough to feed a family of ten. It only seemed right that they would, Seth ate a lot, and I was sure that with Jacob's size, he would too.

This was the first time that Jacob had come here for dinner.

I wasn't sure why the invite was implemented, but usually Sue or Charlie had something to celebrate when it came to inviting their children. Instead of pondering on the thought, I pulled out the grill in back and began grilling the steaks and preparing the salads I'm sure that the ladies would appreciate.

How much portions I needed to prepare, I had no clue, but I made sure to make enough for at least twenty people. For all I knew, they could've invited more people.

"Do you need any help?" I was startled to find that Jacob stood behind me with a beer in his hand.

"I'm fine." I replied nervously. "…"

Without another word, he went back inside and left me to finish off. Now something was really strange about all of this, Jacob was offering his services to me, or whatever that may be, he was offering to help me with dinner preparations. Like I said, he usually made the effort to avoid any chance of conversing with me, and lately it was like he wasn't sure to say anything.

"You already started without me?" Grandma Sue walked in with a handful of groceries, grandpa right behind her with Seth, both carrying in more bags. "Well at least half of it is prepared, now we just need to throw more steaks on the grill and another salmon in the oven."

"How many people are coming?" I asked surprised of all the food they brought in.

"Just Seth, Leah and all of their friends." She smiled as she handed me the packages of beefsteaks.

"Does this mean I have to eat in my room again?" I asked somewhat disappointed.

"Of course not sweetie," she gave me a hug, "why would you think that?"

"Because when grandpa's friends come to visit, I'm secluded in my room and left to eat there because I might hurt them." I said, "Just once I'd like to eat at the table along with everyone else."

"I know this is hard honey," she kissed my cold cheek, "but now that will soon change. I promise you."

"Well, what is the special occasion?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular," She smiled, "it's kind of like a reconciliation, and everyone who is coming is from the reservation, we kind of want to burn the old bridges and start a new. I don't think its fair that they're being so quick to judge you, especially when you've done no harm to them."

"But they are in fact correct grams, I am part vampire."

"But you're still human Sebastian, remember that." She hugged me once again.

I wasn't expecting much of a gathering, but I was surprised to see that all of the Clearwater's friends had made their appearance.

And I hadn't felt more uncomfortable in my entire thirteen years of my existence.

**A/N: First things first, I want to ask how you picture Sebastian to look like, who could portray him? Right now he looks around eighteen or nineteen, maybe younger. Let me know in the review or PM me either way.**

**Also, this is just beginning, as what goes for updates; it might be sooner than later. Playing The Pack will be my first priority for now. So please be patient with me.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** I decided that I will give my shout outs to those who reviewed, and reply through PM if there are any questions or requests.**

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Being normal isn't easy –being human isn't either- but retaining my humanity was something I needed to do. It didn't help that all eyes would fall on me too. At this moment, I couldn't tell the differences between discomfort and disdain. My presence wasn't thought too kindly of: or so it seems. Even when I keep my distance, I still felt as if I was in the way. Unwanted as I expected.

My grandparents seemed to even forget that I was sitting in the small area, picking at the steamed vegetables on my plate, making sure that I hadn't made eye contact with anyone. I preferred to be in the confines of my room now, at least I wouldn't be worried about keeping my gaze on something other that the rain pelting against the window.

When it came to sports, everyone seemed keen on cheering for their favorite team, just as grandma Sue seemed privileged just to be part of the loud group in the living room. It wasn't as if I was looking for attention, in fact I've grown used to being ignored. It has almost become a habit to stand clear of society and its benefits.

Communication. Associating. Conversing.

I wouldn't know the actions of it. Discussing a topic with my family was easy, but if I were put in a room with a bunch of strangers, I wouldn't know how to hold up a conversation without wanting to hide in my shell –or if I had one in that case.

I guess I yearned for it at times.

"Are you okay Seb?" Rachel's curiosity always seemed to get the best of her. Or maybe she was just concerned.

"I'm fine Rachel." I half-smiled, hoping that it was convincing enough.

"You look a little blue." She sat next to me with her empty plate. "Why don't you join us?"

"I'm okay, been actually considering going to bed soon." I lied.

"But it's only eight o'clock Sebastian, surely you can't be tired." She gave me a smile. I shrugged. "Well, if you do, good night sweetie."

Rachel had always seemed to have the maternal personalities when it came to those younger than her; one trait I enjoyed about her. She had been in fact correct when it came to sleeping. It was always rare for me. I couldn't count sheep more than five hours if I tried to. There were nights that I wouldn't even sleep at all. One thing I envied about humans, dreams lasted longer than reality at times.

Before doing my nightly routines, I began to gather the dishes and cover the food. One thing I knew for sure to never do was put the food away, Seth would pick at the dishes until it was finished, and from what I witnessed, so did the others. That was until Jacob made an appearance.

It was an awkward silence. I hadn't asked him for his assistance, but here he was loading the dishwasher and handing me those that needed rinsing. My nerves hadn't been this active in awhile; it was strange how I had the urgency to speak a word. But I couldn't. I didn't want to. I was afraid to.

Instead of waiting for something to happen, or expecting nothing, I made my escape and went upstairs without saying good night to my grandparents. I hadn't given much attention to the eyes that watched me –instead I kept my head down. My focuses remained on the stairs and walking up to my room to finally get away from the discomfort of this.

Whatever reconciliations that were supposed to take place, remained undone; or just postponed. Whichever it was, I didn't stay long enough to find out. My thoughts were focused on my grandmother's words; they wanted to reach some sort of understanding now. Now that I was leaving soon.

Maybe they heard.

I'd be out of my grandparent's hair, and they'd be free to do as they pleased. Were they celebrating the news instead of actually following through with making my last days here eventful? I try not to ponder on the negativity, but when that's all that has been fed to you, you can't help but to think of the worse rather than the good things that could possibly… maybe… happen.

I knew I had a few months to pack, but instead of waiting until my last week here, I began putting items in boxes that I knew I wouldn't need until I moved back with my parents. Books. Cd's. Family heirlooms. Small trinkets that I haven't used in awhile, all packed away into a box of memories I wasn't sure if I'd open again in awhile. Or in a long time.

Was it unhealthy to feel so depressed at such a young age? It's a known fact that I'm far more mature than I should be for my age, and that might be an excuse enough to feel unhappy, but it shouldn't be normal. I wasn't normal. But still, I longed for the happy days. At least I hoped that the future with my parents would be better than waiting for these gloomy days to pass.

Maybe I could find a love like theirs?

But then, aunt Rose hadn't found hers for years. Even aunt Alice waited years for uncle Jasper to come to her. But I'm guessing that have the gift to see ahead of time helped her look forward to something. For someone. But then I am still young, so what do I do until then? I could be waiting for centuries, assuming I'll live that long.

Or will I find someone the same way my parents found each other. Of course my mother was still human at the time, and if it hadn't been for my birth, I don't think my father would've gave her the option to change. He told me once that he wished my mother chose to live a fulfilling life where she would grow old, but then mentioning that he wouldn't have a son like me if she hadn't chose to live forever with him.

I knew my father wouldn't approve if I were ever to fall for a human. Either I would have to change her, which my father didn't want me going through seeing how the Volturi still have the tendencies to meddle. Or I would die with my mate, something my family couldn't cope with. It would be a waste. Though they hadn't said it, but I know the thought of my family fighting for me to stay alive, only to die years later would be like me slapping them in the face.

I've thought about this several times. I'd have to find a love in a hopeless place. I'd have to love a vampire, we'd have to live forever, and for the first time ever –I prayed that finding a mate would be worth it.

Yet it all seemed a bit farfetched to love someone so much. To hold a bond that couldn't be severed even if the strongest beings tried. Vampire's would kill and die for their mates; it was like both of them synced as one to form a heart that neither could consume. Together they beat, and together the pulse stops.

Life as it goes for them, disappears.

But I have a heart, and it still beats faintly under my granite-like skin. What does that do for me? Do I find a love of another hybrid like me to complete the rhythm of it pulses, or is it meant to remain unbalanced? The only other hybrid known to our kind would be Nahuel. I hadn't heard or known much about him, but I don't think him or anyone I knew would think to kindly of me pursuing him into believing that maybe we could be made for each other.

I've never thought much on sexual orientation. When it comes to my family, I'm not sure where they would stand if I were ever to fall for a man. It could be possible that my uncle Emmett would be the only one appalled by the thought, but that's quick to judge. Uncle Emmett has always been supportive over me.

"Are you okay Seb?"

I hadn't noticed that grandpa was standing at the door while I gazed at the family portrait of my parents and me. This one was taken the day my mother first held me. They kept her from me for awhile for the fact she was a newborn, but from what I could tell in the picture, she seemed to be doing okay as her lips were pressed against my forehead with my father's arms wrapped around us both.

"Yeah, I'm fine gramps," I chuckled, wiping a tear from my cheek that I hadn't known began to fall, "I just miss them."

"I know son," He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him, now sitting beside me with his arm on my shoulder, "I know this all might be hard on you. But know this Sebastian, I'm so damn happy that you're staying here with us."

"I know grandpa."

"Now I know your grandma and I aren't the best of company," he pulled me for a hug, "but now it seems safe for you to interact with the others, and that's why we had asked them to come along tonight for you to get to know them."

"But they haven't even noticed me."

"We aren't the best with interactions," he chuckled, "I know that. But I know you know how to spark a conversation when it comes to it."

"I can't talk to any of them grandpa, they still hate me."

"That's not true." He muttered, "They just don't know you yet."

"But why now?" I practically whispered. "I mean, I get that I'm part vampire, but for them to treat me the same after all these years, I feel like they're doing all of this under pity. They don't want to know me, they want me gone."

"Now don't talk like that Seb." He seemed upset now, "now I know I can try and try to defend them, and they haven't made it easy, but just know that they're beginning to see that you're not such a bad guy."

"I was never, I always had been polite even though they hadn't," I somewhat argued, "Especially since Paul and Jacob never really had nothing nice to say to me."

"Jacob hadn't been that bad?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"I'm not sure about Jacob." I admitted. "I don't know the man that well, and ever since he's treated me in an unexplainable manner, I feel as if I want to get to know him at times, like I want to be his friend. It scares me."

"What kind of an unexplainable manner? From what I had seen, he has been a gentleman." Grandpa asked.

"He used to ignore me whenever I tried to say hi when he would drop off Billy," I recalled, "and when Seth used to come over to keep me company and sometimes babysit when you guys thought I needed a babysitter, Jacob would constantly tell him that he shouldn't be near me. Like I was a disease. Then when Seth stopped, he would come around often, sarcastically commenting about me being here, and sometimes mentioning that he should take me for a day to teach me how to be a man."

"What?" Grandpa seemed upset about this, "I hadn't known of this, how come you hadn't told me?"

"What good would it do?" I shrugged, "you were busy dealing with Billy and his sickness at the time. I didn't want to bother you with something so simple."

"Does he still talk to in this way?"

I shook my head. "Ever since Billy died, his attitude changed. Billy had always been nice to me; even before grandma Sue had told him about my secret. But the day Billy passed, he changed. I thought things would worsen, but they changed when Jacob started showing up during the day to ask if you guys needed anything fixed. What was a once a week drop-by, turned into an everyday thing for him? During that time, he began to say hi to me more, he had never commented on my presence nor had he made me feel uncomfortable since."

"I didn't know he stopped by everyday." He shrugged it off, "but I knew he'd begin coming by more often."

"Why?"

"Because I had asked him to." He stated, "Just as you are my grandson, I consider the young man to be my son. I would like for all my family to be around if I could have it my way, and you being cooped up all the time wouldn't be necessary if I didn't have to worry about you all of the time."

"Has mom spoke to you about me leaving after Christmas?" I asked, "I'm not sure how soon after, but she mentioned that I would go stay with nana Esme and grandpa Carlisle to attend college, then maybe I could travel after that."

He nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, she told me. Though I'm not entirely agreeing on you travelling and all, I'm okay with it. But I did give her one request."

"And what is that?"

"That you all move home within a fifteen year timespan, and you come back more than often." I smiled and hugged him, "this will always be your home Seb, and don't forget that."

"I won't." I giggled.

"Good," he kissed my head like he always did, "now come down and join us for dessert, your grandma made her famous apple crisp."

I had hoped we could all begin on new terms, I sometimes prayed that they would be more considerate to how I felt most of the times. I couldn't find friends nor keep them; I wasn't permitted to be near any humans for that matter. Maybe if they had known of this, then maybe they would have a reason to hate me rather than assume.

By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, I came to surprise when not just Rachel gave me a smile and a nod, but the rest of the guys acknowledged my presence and a nod before they took their places on the sofas and floor in front of the television. I came to a bigger surprise as I walked into the kitchen and Jacob handed me a plate with my grandma's famous apple crisp.

"Can we talk?" There were no vexations behind his tone, nothing but a simple smile as I agreed to follow him out the back door.

I seated myself on the lawn chair under the patio-set my grandpa and I set up together. Instead of speaking, we ate –comfortably in fact. It wasn't in my best effort to be rude, so I continued to eat what was given to me and wait for what he had to say. But he remained silent as he ate the big pile of dessert on his paper plate.

In a daze, instead of staring at him, I listened to the rain as it softly fell on the wooden stairs and rails in front of us. The night was beginning to settle in as it began to calm from the storm from before.

"The rain has always calmed you, huh?"

I turned to see a grin on his face, something I hardly witnessed. How he had known of the effects that rainy days had on me, I wasn't sure? So I nodded and took another bite of my dessert and taking a drink of water that he had set beside me without noticing. Of course he had a beer in his hand as he guzzled it back and burped and excusing himself.

"Look Sebastian," he finally spoke, "I know I haven't been the best kind of guy over the years, and I wouldn't blame you if you wouldn't want to see my face again, but I'm here to make things right if you'll let me."

It was something about him that made me feel nervous to speak a word. Almost as if I needed his permission to reply, but what could I say? I would have never expected him to come to me in order to make things right. I could say that there was nothing to feel sorry about, but in a way, there was. There was so much. So why couldn't I say or think of them when he was so close to me.

"I've come to notice how down you've been feeling." He kept himself occupied by tapping his fingers on the table with his gaze on his hands. "If I'm the reason for it, I am sorry. I've been a jerk, and you don't deserve such a treatment."

"Why have you decided that you need to apologize?"

It still puzzled me to a certain extent, and whenever I tried to analyze it, I'd come to a dead end. A man that had despised me since the moment I had known him now wants to start all over when there was nothing to begin with. I knew this man. But I didn't know who he was, or what his motive was.

"I've hurt a lot of people in my life Sebastian, I won't lie about that," he seemed upset over the question, "but… you… I can't blame you or even hurt you anymore in the ways that I have. Like I said, I was a jerk, still am in fact."

"Blame me for what?"

"Did I say blame?" He finally looked up. I nodded reluctantly. "I didn't mean blame. What I meant is that… I just… I'm frustrated with the world right now. I've lost my father, I've lost a best friend that I thought I loved, and I've been pushing away the people that had never meant any harm to me, and that includes you Sebastian. I see that you are a good person, I was just too stubborn to see it."

"So, what does this all mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm hoping that I will get the chance to know you, that we all get the chance to know you." He added, "so will you come to La Push if I invited you."

"Grandpa and grandma say that I'm not allowed." I turned to face the yard, "I'm not welcomed there."

"That's not true," he spoke, "and if it was, I'm sure I could convince whoever it is that you were invited by us and there's no harm in having you there. It's not like you're a vampire or something."

I froze for a moment. I knew they believed in stuff like that, but to label me something as I am, was a bit stirring for me to agree to go with him. He chuckled at the thought and reached over to place his hand on my shoulder, only to stop for a moment and pull back. I was glad that he did, otherwise, I would most likely pick up on his thoughts as well as who he is without him telling me. I didn't want to have to explain to him how I knew about a certain thing. It was a difficult situation to get out of.

"Yeah," I choked out a laugh, "vampire… that would be something."

"Look," he spoke up, "just say you'll come and I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

The thoughts bothered me, whether I should say yes and risk going into territories my parents wouldn't be too pleased to hear about, or say no and whither in my room until I left here. This was an opportunity for me to finally make a friend, and if it happened to be an older man that wanted to make amends, why not? I could control my thirst now, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be such a big occasion that I would be surrounded by the native people that claimed to hate me.

"Okay." I nodded, "I'll go."

"Great," he seemed enthusiastic, "I'll pick you up at noon then, bring some swim trunks and a towel, we'll provide the food."

"We?" I said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, me and the guys." I guess he could see my worries, "don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Everyone began to say their goodbyes and good nights as they left in single file, even addressing me with their greetings. Instead of finishing of the cleaning, I went straight to my room and changed into my pajamas before brushing my teeth and lying in bed.

Sleep hadn't come as soon as I hoped for it.

There was a strange feeling that flooded through my body. After speaking with Jacob, I couldn't help but think of how nice he was, how I enjoyed our conversation, and if I would enjoy our time tomorrow. Of course there were moments where I would think of the worse scenarios, but others were of the positive outcome of it. Jacob wanted to be friends, and I wanted a friend.

So why did it feel more than that?

**A/N: It's great to see those who are interested in this one. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. So thank you all that have reviewed, favored, and alerted this one, it means a great deal to me.**

**Shoutouts go to ****Demon2Angel****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****purple vibrator****, ****Shalette****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****sportsallstrs2****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****fanactic23**** and guest.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to rewrite this entire chapter for the reason I felt that I was rushing right into the plot line. This one seems more satisfying to keep the story moving forward.**

**I have an important A/N at the bottom.**

**D: Disclaimed**

_Guest: Jacob's reaction will come soon. Though I hadn't mentioned much of it, but Jacob has rejected the imprint in the beginning for his own reasons that will be given eventually throughout the story. The reasons for reconciliations with Sebastian will come to the light soon enough. _

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Sometimes I can be selfish. Sometimes I can be inconsiderate to others. But whom was I trying to fool; this seemed to my first act on the term. I said yes –I agreed to a meet and greet with Jacob and his friends. And now this could all be one big mistake.

The many lectures of how dangerous I was, was beginning to sink in as I recalled my family reminding me that one slip could expose us. The Volturi'd execute us and any future hybrid's fates would be based on my mistakes. If there were ever children born in a similar predicament as mine, they'd be disposed of before they could experience life, and it would be all because of me.

I'd disappoint my family.

Once again, I'm selfish. The only humans I had been around are my grandparents and grandma Sue's family. I've never been exposed to society really, and if I ever were, I had always been escorted. Sometimes it felt as if I was some sort of ticking time bomb that everyone waited to explode.

Trust has never been my parent's strongest point, especially when it came to me. I've been considered a newborn still, any consideration would never be given to me, and the only one who seemed upset by it was my uncle Emmett. There were times he would defend me, and he was the one that spoke of my mother's will to take control when she was changed. Uncle Emmett's theories were that I wouldn't be any different.

That was the last Christmas I had spent with the family three years ago.

Of course Skype-ing over the holidays had some of the privileges, but never the warmth and comfort of being with my family. Everyone hated it, but they would never show it. I always had to keep my promise that I would open the presents they'd send me first, seeing how they couldn't be here.

Grandpa Charlie had hoped that this wouldn't last for my entire existence; there were times he'd be arguing with my mother over the phone on how unfair it was for me. His argument would always lead to how I was able to control myself whenever he'd accidently cut himself, or grandma Sue doing the same –I had been unaffected.

But they were family, I could never hurt them, and that was mom's argument. Which was true, I could never hurt them even if I tried.

I was just tired of being treated like I was a monster.

Without even asking, I informed grandpa about Jacob supposedly coming to pick me up at noon. I was already declining the invitation and had asked grandpa to let him know that I wouldn't be going. With a hurt expression, grandpa agreed.

I remained in the seclusion of my room as I heard Jacob's truck boom in the driveway. I felt horrible for tossing away my one chance to be civilized, to associate with a group that knew nothing about me. But it was for there safety. Because now, everything that has been explained to me, everything that had been lectured, was now engraved in my head.

I'm a monster.

I could never be normal. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. I wasn't a miracle if I couldn't be a part of this world. I was a mistake that needed to be kept hidden. I cried tears of blood, I fed off of animal blood as well as human food –I'm far from normal.

"I still think you should come." I turned in surprised, Jacob stood at the door as I lay on my bed, wiping the tear trying to escape. "What seems to be bothering you?"

I hadn't said a thing because I wasn't sure how to explain any of this. It had been easier for me to just shut him out like he did to me, like everyone had. I've never faced confliction, and as much as I wanted to say, 'Fine, I'll go,' I just couldn't. There was no way that I could go.

"Charlie thinks it will be good for you." He spoke quietly.

Jacob had to have been lying. No matter how much grandpa felt guilty about my seclusion, not once has he caved and let me go anywhere. He always kept his word when it came to promising my mother, but… there were times now that he would put me before his own daughter.

"I shouldn't." I murmured and turned away again.

"But why?" He was now in my room. "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Why don't you go son," grandpa Charlie was now peeking through the door. "You need to get out there and make some friends. I spoke to your mother and she said it would be okay."

Now I was definitely confused to say the least. Grandpa Charlie had to have been lying now too. Mom would never agree to this, even if she had, my father would step in and put my safety card on the game board they had me on. Dad would never let me pass go, which I was sure of.

"But what about my father?" I asked.

"He doesn't seem too pleased, but he's okay with it as long as Jacob and Seth is with you." Grandpa answered, then looking at Jacob, "Seth will be there too, right?"

"Of course." Jacob let out a smile, "Seth's already getting everything ready with Emily down at the beach."

"They're really okay with this?" I asked, turning and sitting up to face them both.

"Would I lie to you kid," grandpa chuckled, "now get up and go have some fun, you're grandma is already fixing something up for you to bring."

After grabbing my swim trunks and a towel, I was out the door with my grandma's fruit salad and into Jacob's loud Chevy. I felt ridiculous to be smiling like a fool now, but I wasn't the only one. It was actually the first time I had seen Jacob smile this big, or at all really. His expressions were usually neutral, or just a half-smile.

"Let's go." He shifted the truck in gear and we headed for La Push.

The radio played lowly through the entire trip, small talk was exchanged here and there. Most of the time my mind was focused on not messing this all up. The weather was gloomy for one, which would be a good thing since I didn't want to sparkle in the sunlight. Because I'm half-human, my skin doesn't shine as bright as my family's, but it's still noticeable.

As we travelled down the highway, I continued to pray that whatever this was would be a friendship that I could be thankful for. Jacob's not exactly my age, but he still looked as if he was in his late teens. I didn't want to ask how old he was either because I didn't want to make this awkward.

If some type of friendship developed from his, I had hoped that after I left it would still remain. I've faced abandonment more than once; it has always been an issue for me. I knew where it developed too, the exact moment.

It was the day my parents had to make the hardest decision in their existence. They had to leave me here. Whether it had been for my safety, I had never had the privileges of growing up with my parents. The day my mother packed my things from the house a few miles out of town was the day my parents expressed how depressed they had felt. I remember my mother holding me in her lap as she rocked me back and forth, humming a tune I could hardly remember. In the back, all of my childhood things packed neatly with my clothes and the memories I was meant to keep of my coven.

Being as strong as they were, I could tell that my parents were crushed over the fact of leaving me behind, but it was a must, a must that I never understood at the time. In my eyes, they were leaving me behind and they never wanted me. They left in the Volvo and not once had looked back. My mother hadn't even turned around to wave and blow me a kiss like she always had.

That was the first time blood had fell down my cheek.

I remember my grandpa picking me up too, holding me in his arms telling me that everything was going to be okay. They would come back. I noticed the wolf in the woods next to the house, standing next to two other ones. It didn't seem to faze my grandparents either that they were there. But, at the same time, it really felt as if the wolf was now saying goodbye to me too. I was right as I watched it disappear into the forest, and that was the last time I've seen it.

It seems that everyone left me that day.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Jacob spoke. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded nonchalantly. "I was just thinking."

"Well, we're here." He shifted the truck in park.

We were at a beach I had never been to. The ocean danced against the beach, clashing with he rocky cliffs nearby. Rotted logs and trees lay in random spots, some put in place around the campfire down by the picnic tables. I noticed Seth tossing more wood in the small fire as another man and a woman stood besides the grill. I noticed Paul and Rachel sitting on the logs as well as another girl sitting with who I think was Jared. I hardly had known those other than Seth, Jacob, Leah and Paul. The others all seemed unfamiliar in a sense.

"You can get changed over at the restrooms over there." Jacob pointed at the small green shacks near the tree line.

"Okay." I muttered as I grabbed my bag from the back of the truck.

As nervous as I was, I knew I had to do this in order to break the barriers between my family and the people from here. In some way, it was on my shoulders to prove to them that I meant no harm.

I walked down the beach in my shorts, sandals and a tank top, hoping that it was just enough to fit in. But I could already see that I stuck out like a sore thumb. It was very uncomfortable to find that I was the only guy here with a normal build. I was tiny compared to all of the guys here. Even the younger guys were built like tanks, and to top it all off, they were all running around shirtless.

I couldn't understand how they all looked like sculpted gods, or similar to them. Did they spend their every moments working out? It didn't help much that I was shorter too. I mean, I knew that Jacob, Seth and Paul were tall, but I didn't think that all the guys here were six feet and over.

"I'm guessing that you are Sebastian?" A woman greeted me with a smile and a extended hand. "I'm Kim."

"Nice to meet you," I stood still, staring at her hand and thinking of some way to tell her that I don't touch people for the reason of invading their privacy. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "I suffer from Obsessive–compulsive disorder."

"Oh, no problem." It didn't seem to bother her, thankfully.

I followed Kim as she led me around the fire, introducing me to the women that gathered as they watched the guys play a game of soccer on the beach. I found it strange how Kim introduced some of them as so-and-so's imprints. What was an imprint really? I figured it was Kim's way of saying that they were their girlfriends? None of it made sense.

"How are you making out Sebastian?" Jacob came over with a smile on his face once again.

"I'm fine," I said in a low tone, "just meeting everyone."

"Don't worry Jake, he's in good hands." Kim nudged him, "go play with the rest of the guys."

As the meal was ready, the girl introduced as Emily announced for everyone to eat. It was in resects to the guests that we go first, but I think I was the only one. It felt weird as the girls followed me as the guys settled in spots around the fire.

Jacob had been right when he said the group would be civilized, and I was beginning to think that it was only Paul that held a grudge in the first place, but even he said a quick hello as Rachel sat on his lap and began feeding him from her plate. Most of them were actually sharing their food, and I found it strange at first, but never paid much attention after that.

Jacob sat next to me and asked me if I needed anything, I kindly declined just as he continued to joke with the crowd. It was nerve wrecking as the conversation was steered in my direction. Kim had asked me where I grew up and where I went to school. Much to her surprise, she was shocked to find out that I lived in Forks my entire life and had been homeschooled.

It bothered me a little to hear Jacob fill in some of the blanks as he quickly said that I don't get out much. It's not like it had been my fault, but it didn't stop some of them from teasing me about being a hermit. It gave me some notion of them being friendly.

"You ready to head back?" Jacob had asked.

I nodded just as I finished helping Emily and Kim clean up the tables and everything else. It did help that I had excessive amount of strength when I hauled the large coolers to the trucks. It was a good thing that none of them questioned my abilities.

I said my goodbyes and hopped into the passenger side of Jacob's truck, buckling and waiting as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked as he turned the ignition.

"Yes," I gave him a smile, "thank you. For everything."

"No problem."

I found myself laughing at the stories Jacob had told me about the game with the guys. Though he apologized for not spending much time with me since he invited me, I told him that it wasn't a problem. If it weren't for Kim, I'd feel out of place most of the time. A part of me was happy that he enjoyed the get together just as much as I had, and if somehow I made it a little bit better, was a bonus for me.

Apparently it was.

I was flattered to hear that Jacob was happy that agreed to come. But it still bothered me how he treated me before; it was as if I had known two different Jacobs. I was afraid of the first one, and I continued to fear that he just might show up. I was afraid of the second one too, but in an entirely different manner. I found myself becoming fond of him, and that scared me because I've never had these feelings about anyone.

It all seemed too soon for me.

My sexuality was still in question, but being with Jacob had almost made me feel as if I fancied those of the same sex. Or maybe it was just Jacob? Either way, it proved that I hadn't really looked at women in such a way, so maybe I was gay?

"Would you like to do this again sometime soon?" It surprised me to hear him ask this.

"Another get together?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, maybe just us next time…" he paused for a moment, "or with Seth and the rest of the guys."

"I'd like that." I said nervously.

I didn't want to give off the vibes that it excited me. I left it up to him if it would just be us, and I had hoped on some terms that it might just be us. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed Seth's company, but I found myself wanting to get to know Jacob even more. Even if it might set me up for disappointment.

I'm just a kid, and in his eyes, he sees the same. It didn't matter if he was gay or not, he wouldn't come near me for the reason he was far much older than I was. I'm thirteen for crying out loud. I may look like I'm seventeen or eighteen, but that would create so many barriers for us. If there ever was an us.

The more I thought of it, the more insane I felt. I hardly knew Jacob and I was already falling for the guy. I'm barely just discovering myself and I was already swooning over the man. It wasn't healthy.

I wanted a friend, not a boyfriend. But… even having a friend seemed pointless most of the time. I was leaving within a couple months, and no matter how much I tried to forget, the thought still withered in the back of my brain.

"Well, we're here."

"Thanks Jacob." I unbuckled and opened the door. "I'll see you later."

"Wait." I stopped before I closed the door, "are you doing anything tomorrow." I shook my head, "do you want to go to the diner for lunch? My treat?"

"Yeah," I nodded again, "sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eleven-thirty?"

"Yeah."

"See you later Seb."

Now I was confused. Was it a date? I've seen them in the few movies I had watched, and it usually happened this way. But with two guys, was it any different. He didn't exactly ask to hang out, he asked me to join him for lunch. Maybe I was overthinking this and it was just exactly that, a lunch.

Without giving it much more of a thought, I made my way inside and washed the bowl from the fruit salad and went to my room as grandma prepared dinner before grandpa came home. She asked me about the get-together and seemed happy when I told her that I had fun. She appeared to be more excited to hear that Jacob and I were going to lunch tomorrow.

My suspicion had begun to kick in once again. There was a time that I was curious if my family was hiding something from me, and in that time, it had something to do with future. Something always led me to assume that they were holding secrets from me. But it was never clear.

When it came to me growing up, my parents had hated to talk about it. It was never for the fact that I would be considered a teenager or an adult; it was something else I could never place my finger on. Even when it came to me telling my grandparents how excited I'd be to be older, it was as if they knew what my future held.

By the time dinnertime had arrived, so did grandpa. He followed with the same curiosity and reacted in a similar manner when I had mentioned that I would be having lunch with Jacob. He was happy about it. Was I such a loner that they were happy that an older man was becoming my friend?

"Am I missing something?" I asked regretfully.

"What do you mean, hon?" grandma asked.

"I mean," I sighed, "its just going out for lunch with Jacob. Something doesn't fit right."

"I'm not following Seb?" grandpa added.

"I get it that you guys consider him family… I mean… I don't really know where I'm going with this." I mumbled as I stirred my fork in my mashed potatoes.

"C'mon Seb, spill it." Grandpa put his fork down.

"It just seems… Jacob is more involved in my life than I had expected." I really didn't know how to explain it. "I mean, even when he's not even close to the topic of discussion, somehow he is brought up into it. Even though my parents as well as the rest of them don't say it, I get the feeling that they don't like him whenever I'd bring him up in a conversation."

They both stared at me confused.

"For instance, when I spoke to my mom and dad yesterday morning, the slightest mention of Jacob showing up for his daily visits, my father seethed at the mention of his name. My mother doesn't show it, but it's like she despises him as well. You guys like him, but my family hates him for reasons I don't know of. Why?"

"I think that's something you need to discuss with your mom Seb," grandpa replied, "I'm sorry son, but it's not my place to speak on her behalf."

"Fine," I stood up, "I'll call her now."

Without finishing my dinner, I made my way back to my room and began to call my parents to look for some answers. There was something grandpa wasn't telling me, and I knew that my mother would most likely begin to deny that there was something. It was time that whatever secrets they were keeping would come out into the open.

"Sebastian?" Grandpa Carlisle answered, still looking youthful as ever. "How are you doing Sebby?"

"Fine grandpa," I sighed. He was the only one I permitted to call me that, even though I hated the nickname with a passion, "can I speak to my parents grandpa?"

"Your mother's here, your father went hunting with your uncles," he chuckled, "it took them awhile to get here."

"I'll have to talk to them later," I didn't mean to sound rude, "can I speak to mom then?"

"Yeah, sure," He stood up and shouted for my mother.

"Sebastian? I hadn't expected a call at least until tomorrow," she giggled, "Charlie told me that you were going to the beach with Seth and Jacob."

"Yeah, about that." I adjusted my chair in discomfort. "I need to ask you something that has been bothering me."

"Did he hurt you?" She questioned upset.

"No." I deadpanned, "why would he hurt me?"

"Never mind."

"Well, I wanted to ask about Jacob in particular." She knew I was stalling, but I didn't know how to approach the subject any further. "Why do you and dad hate him?"

"I don't hate Jacob, who said that?"

"No one," I replied, "but whenever we bring him up to subject, everyone acts as if he's an enemy. I know I barely know him and such, but it's like you guys know something I don't know about him, should I trust him?"

"Of course you should."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you don't?" I asked upset. "When he comes up in a topic, I can see the expressions in all of your faces. Even though we hardly stay in contact as much as I would like, every time its like you want me to stand clear of him. Dad even asks about him in a disgusted manner. What is it I'm missing?"

"We've known Jacob before you were born Sebastian," she spoke, "but for me to give you answers, there are discussions that you need to have with him before I can give you any information that I may know."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I could see that she was a bit upset now, "in order for me to give my story, he has to give you his. Jacob hasn't always coincided with your father for their reasons, but he has to tell you those reasons himself."

"Okay," I sighed in defeat, "I'll ask him at lunch tomorrow."

"You're going to lunch with him?"

"Yeah, he asked me when he dropped me off this afternoon."

"Please be safe Sebastian," she pleaded before I hung up, "and Sebastian, there is one thing that you should ask him that might get you some answers."

"What?"

"Ask him…" she paused for a moment, hesitantly too. "Ask him what an imprint is."

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for gaining interest in this fic, it means a lot to me that you can take the time to give me some feedback. A shout out to he reviewers, ****sportsallstrs2****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****XXCrazyWriter96XX****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****fanactic23****, ****Raven's twimom****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****brokenxv****, ****Shalette****, ****chupito13****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****FallForYourType****, ****SoundShield11**** & Guest. Also thanks to the ones who alerted as well as favored this one.**

_**Now this is the important thing I need to mention. Everything you see and read on my archives, meaning my stories are written by me. I hadn't posted them anywhere else other than here, and if I were to do so if by any chance they're taken down here, it will be on TWCS under the same Penname. The reason I am addressing this is because I was recently informed that one of my stories have been copied and posted to another site. I admit that this had almost discouraged me to continue with my stories, but to recall; the post-dates are evident that they're originally mine. I will continue to write stories until the ideas run short, and I hope that this particular person will take what they copied, down from the site. (The story copied is not 'Playing The Pack,' I adopted it from another author.)**_

**On the positive note, I am halfway done the update for 'Playing the Pack,' so hopefully you can expect it by tomorrow.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	4. Chapter 4

**D: Disclaimed**

_Guest (BlueAnchor): Thank you so much for the review, the longest one I think to date, and I was happy to read it. First, there are so many questions you asked that I just couldn't answer at the moment because it will eventually be revealed in the future chapters. As for a POV from Jacob, sorry, it most likely wont happen because I want the readers to get the same affect Sebastian is receiving, excluding the little knowledge you readers do have from the series. The pack knows what Sebastian is, but Sebastian doesn't know that they do for a reason that will eventually be explained. The OCD excuse won't last forever, this chapter kind of touches on the topic, and I'm sure you'll have more questions after this. The fluff will come eventually, but after the secrets come out. _

_To All Reviewers: I know I haven't given details on Sebastian's appearance, mainly because I don't have anyone in mind for whom, or how he could look. So the next chapter will give somewhat an idea of how he looks, that's unless someone can give me an idea of whom they see as Sebastian. _

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Kim said something about imprints. She called herself and imprint. Emily too. But she said that she was Jared's imprint and Emily was Sam's, what exactly did that mean? How does my mom know about this? Had she been a friend with Jacob at a time, close enough to know secrets from the Quileute tribe? Could that be the reason they don't like me is for what my mother did?

I could deal with patience. But today was the exception to be irritable with the man that was now late. It almost felt as if he knew that I wanted to have a serious conversation this time, maybe that's why he hasn't shown up yet. Eleven-thirty had passed more than fifteen minutes ago and I began getting annoyed.

Twiddling my thumbs and checking if every vehicle that approaches and passes by just seems ridiculous now. I was beginning to think that Jacob was regretting this all and would return to his mean persona. I'd like to hope that I'm not someone's embarrassing friend, or… there's really no name for what I am to Jacob.

I don't think a friend would do this.

Did he use me? Was I a joke? A bet he won and now he was leaving to my false hope for ever trusting anyone? Or was I overreacting once again. Either way, I hadn't felt so exploited when my watch blinked one o'clock in the afternoon. I had lost hope that whatever secrets I needed to know, would remain hidden.

For some unexplained reason, Jacob was holding information that just might tell me why he's been the way he is, why family was being the way they are. I guess it was my fault really for depending on someone other than myself. As I stood up and let out a big sigh, I knew for a fact that Jacob was never showing up.

As the day passed, the emotions hadn't. I was now angered for being stood up, if that's what you call it. I tried researching imprinting online, but all that came up was the bond between ducklings and their mothers, the basic bond it forms with its mother until it is old enough to no longer need her. None of it made sense as to be put in perspectives of humans, just that sometimes a duckling imprints on a human and claims the human as its mother. It seemed simple for them.

So what was an imprint; in Kim's perspectives? Was she crazy? Was my mother crazy? What was the importance of an imprint when it came to Jacob? Did he have that some sort of a bond with a duck? Or a human?

My mother?

Was he obsessed with my mother that, this was the only way to explain to her that he loved her? Was he using me to get closer to her once again? The more I had thought about it, the more it confused me.

I hadn't seen Jacob for a couple days now, and even though it felt as if I was facing rejection, I still wanted to have the conversation with him that might just give me answers. I didn't bother doing any more research either because it was just making my head hurt.

My grandparents hadn't even questioned it much either, and when I had asked if they had seen Jacob, they would often say that he's just probably busy. I didn't expect him to call me, but it would've been nice rather than having me sitting here and going crazy from all of it. Did he even know, or did he even care?

I had spoken to my parents and I guess they had noticed the depression I had seemed to be facing. It somewhat brought my spirits up that they decided I would be moving home during the Thanksgiving holidays, which meant in two months I would be packing my things and getting out of here.

So why wasn't I as happy as I thought?

Uncle Emmett had finally skyped me along with aunt Rose, both telling me about their exciting trips and how they couldn't wait to take me along on some of them. Of course we'd have to beg my parents, but my aunt Rose seemed to have a talent at persuading them when needed.

But there still was that empty feeling that I could seem to toss aside. I figured it was loneliness rearing its head.

Grandpa Carlisle broke the news to me that he has asked Nahuel and his aunt Huilen to come for a visit when I'd arrive. He figured Nahuel could be my mentor in surviving the real world on my own seeing how the man has done it for almost two hundred years. I wasn't exactly eager to meet the man, but it would be nice to hear the complications he had faced growing of age. Does he still face the judgments and consequences of being what we are? Or has he conquered it and would there be hope for me?

"Sebastian, honey?" Grandma Sue peeked through the door, "Jacob is on the phone."

Now I was really confused. I told my grandpa goodbye and grabbed he phone as she handed it to me. For a moment I sat there with the phone on my lap, thinking what I should say, or falter to whatever excuse he had. Or if he did have an excuse.

"Hello?" I said reluctantly.

"Seb?..." He was quiet, probably stuck in the same predicament as I was. "I was sure you might not want to talk to me after I hadn't shown up."

"It's no biggy." I nervously shrugged. "I had forgotten anyways until Charlie reminded me, I would've called you but I didn't know your number."

"Oh," was all he said. It could have been just me, but he sounded disappointed.

"Anyways, umm…. What's up?"

"I was calling to apologize, but you don't seem bothered by my absence."

"It was lunch Jacob," I said, "I don't expect you to jump for me when I need you, I understand if you were busy."

"Yeah…" I could hear his loud sigh. I didn't want him to know that it bothered me, but I was coming off as rude and I was ready to back paddle as much as I could. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait…" I wasn't sure where I was going with this, there were questions, but I still wanted to see him. "I'm free today if you are."

He paused for a moment and I was sure that he was going to decline, "Yeah, I'll come pick you up in twenty minutes then?"

"Okay," I sighed in relief, "I'll be here."

I know the conversation was a bit awkward, and I went against myself when I wanted nothing to do with Jacob after this. But there was that inkling inside of me that wanted everything to do with him. Could he be the reason I was hesitant to leave this place? I was beginning to think I was falling for Jacob Black more than I should have.

* * *

"I hadn't been here for awhile." I admitted.

We arrived at 'Sue's Diner,' grandma Sue's family business that she had worked so hard in succeeding. The last time I was brought here was when I had a mild panic attack.

Grandma thought it would be a great idea to cheer me up by bringing me here a week after my parents had left me. She wanted to treat me with a lunch and her famous homemade ice cream. But before we could get to the dessert, I picked up the scent of blood and my sight went red and my eyes turned black. Apparently one of the cooks had cut themselves in the kitchen and my grandpa had to race me out of the building in order to calm me down.

Thankfully they had kept an emergency kit in the car with bottles of animal blood that clenched my thirst. Once grandma sorted it out in the kitchen, she had come out to apologize and they both brought me home in disappointment. I remember that day so clearly because it felt as if I had let them down. I don't recall ever wanting to attack anyone; just that it had smelled so delicious that I was sure a cup of blood would've helped.

"Are you okay?" Jacob waved his hand in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry," I adjusted in my seat, "just thinking."

"You do that a lot," he chuckled. "Order anything from the menu." He gave a cheesy smile.

"Yeah," I giggled, "I'm sure grandma Sue wouldn't mind covering the tab."

"No, no, no," he laughed along, "I'm paying, and I'm not letting Sue cover any of this."

"That was a bad joke, huh?" I felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Not at all," he smiled, "I'm glad to see the humor of it. So what do you want?"

During the wait for our meal, Jacob explained how he had come across a couple family emergencies that needed tending too, which is the reason he had no time to let me know what was going on. I did feel relieved to hear it. It pulled the weight off my back that this all wasn't some big joke that he was playing on me.

I just couldn't ask him though.

He was comfortable as far as I could tell; I didn't want to ruin it. I was nervous too. What exactly does an imprint have to do with me? And why was my mother so insistent I ask him. I guess I was afraid of the truth. Something told me that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Rachel's been asking about you." He said with starting on his second serving, "she's been worried that something might be bothering you."

"Let her know that I'm fine," I half-smiled; leaning forward and ignoring the waitress that continued to wait our table. I knew she was fond of Jacob, but I couldn't blame her. I didn't even know her.

"We're fine Lauren." Jacob informed the needy girl, "we'll call you if we need you."

With the brush off, the girl walked away upset and mumbling under her breath. It was Jacob that had stood up and approached Leah who was surprisingly behind the counter. I felt bad for the Lauren girl when Leah dismissed her for the day, telling her that they didn't need her.

I couldn't understand the gesture, especially when Leah flashed a smile towards me. I looked back to see if I misinterpreted it, but it was in fact for me. Leah has never given me assurance that I existed; she ignored me and loathed my well-being. It really did feel as if the world was shifting day by day.

I hadn't had the chance to bring the topic of an _imprint_ before we left. Well I did, but I could never find the courage to ask him. It could be a lot easier if he would just volunteer the discussion and tell me how he knows my parents and what happened between them to have a fall-out.

I recognized the route we were taking, but I wasn't sure why. The forests now surrounded us as we drove down the highway and into La Push reservation. We were passing unfamiliar houses and more into the community. I smiled as I watched the children playing a game of soccer on the front lawn, something I had only witnessed in movies. I found it quite amusing how lively the community was, especially knowing that most kids nowadays were known to be cooped up in their houses playing video games.

Then we passed the field where a bunch of teens were playing baseball. I remember watching my family play once when I was younger. It was only a couple times I was able to watch, and once I was able to play. I remember my father teaching me how to hit the ball with the bat; uncle Emmett encouraging me while aunt Alice pitched it to me. Unfortunately I wasn't like my family, and the coldness would get to me. Thunderstorms were the only times they could play, and whenever I made the attempt to hit the ball, it wouldn't have the same affect.

"You wanna play?" Jacob asked bringing me out of my daze.

"No," I laughed nervously. "I haven't played since I was little."

"C'mon, I'll teach you." He didn't hesitate as he hopped out of the truck and waved for me to come over.

I recognized Sam standing in the bleachers with his wife Emily. She held an infant on her lap, as they both seemed to be cheering for the kids on the field. Sam approached us and held out his hand, then pulling back saying he had forgotten about my condition. I had almost forgotten if it hadn't been the reminder Jacob had said.

With a brief introduction to the teens, I was placed in the outfield with the red team. I found them to all be quite friendly actually. David, a younger guy promised to keep a lookout for me if the ball happened to come flying my way. For teen that was older than me, he sure treated me as if I was one of the adults.

It hadn't taken me long to get the hang of the game once again, mainly because I didn't want to upset anyone if I happened to run for it abnormally. It took a lot of focus not to kick it in full speed.

It was actually refreshing to hear the teams cheer each other on, just as giving me encouragement too. It really was a game of fun. I wouldn't have gone up bat if it weren't for Emily practically showing me up. Call it bruising what masculinity I had.

She easily went up to the plate while Sam held the child, cheering on his wife as the big teen pitched it to her. She hit a strike the first swing, but the second one she sent flying across the field making the kids in the outfield groan in defeat. Sam's pride gleamed across his face and asking the boy on in his arms if he was proud of his mama, Jacob teased the man.

"Alright Seb," Jacob shouted from the dugout, "show 'em what you got."

I scoffed realizing how ridiculous that sounded. As long as I hit the ball and helped Emily get to home base, then we'd be okay with the score. I approached the plate nervously with a bat in my hand and the catcher behind me giving a cocky grin. With a quick throw, the ball flew past me and Jacob hollered _'_strike._'_

Another throw, and even though I swung, I still missed and reached my second strike. This time they were laughing in the outfield and my teammates were giving their encouraging words. In attempts to make sure I hit the ball, I gripped the bat and stepped up to the plate to keep a close eye on the ball.

But I received the last strike.

"C'mon, let him hit the ball at least once." Emily shouted from the base.

"What'ya say guys," the pitcher asked his teammates. I would be offended, but I wanted to hit the damn ball across the field at least. "One more pitch."

It was all I needed. Just as the ball came closer, my senses kicked in and the ball that was coming full speed was now coming in slow motion. I lined the bat up with the target and connected, causing a loud boom that startled the group of kids. Instead of watching the ball, they looked up to the sky, and lucky for me a storm happened to be coming in.

The rain came as quick as the teams starting grouping in and grabbing their things before they made their way home. Jacob was quick to come to my side as he led me back to the truck before handing the bat over to Sam.

It had to be luck.

Jacob let out a laugh when he sat in the driver's seat, telling me how he was just waiting for the rain to come. I hadn't noticed when he mentioned that the sky was getting gloomy and after I was finished Sam had planned wrapping the game up. He coaches the kid's part time according to Jacob.

"That was a big boom." Jacob chuckled wiping the rain from his face still. "Well at least it gave us the warning, much that did for us."

"Yeah," I muttered nervously. "Thanks for this Jacob, I enjoyed it."

"No problem," he was now removing his shirt and throwing it in the back, something I had never expected.

Was it so wrong of me to enjoy what I was seeing? I mean, I've seen him before, but never this close. His abs was well defined and his skin gleamed from the wetness. His hair stuck to his forehead while he reached in the back and pulled out another shirt from his backpack.

"Here," he tossed me a shirt. "Don't want you to catch a cold, otherwise Charlie would have my neck."

"Thanks," I let out a snicker before uncomfortably taking my shirt off and putting on the huge one he gave me.

"It's a little big," he laughed, but it'll do for now.

Now I was sure I was hallucinating when he gave me a glance. He probably thought I hadn't noticed, but I had when he quickly turned to face forward and skittishly put the key in the ignition.

"I thought Seth would've showed up." Jacob said.

"Was he supposed to be there?"

"No, it's just usually he's there rain or shine." He replied. "Probably caught up with the new girl he's had a crush on. I swear he still acts like he's thirteen when it comes to women."

"Yeah." I muttered. "Sure."

Obviously I wouldn't know the feeling until now. A thirteen year old couldn't be that bad, I mean… I wasn't exactly lusting over anyone. It was a mild crush, one I wasn't even sure of myself. Jacob was something, but I couldn't put my finger on it yet.

Somehow, and for uncertain reasons, the conversation steered to me leaving around Thanksgiving.

"For good, or just for the holidays?" Jacob asked.

"I think it's permanent." I answered honestly. "My parents want me to move back with them seeing how I hadn't been with them since I was little."

"But why?" He almost sounded upset, "I mean, I get it… you're parents miss you, but you're finally getting a chance to know everyone. Wouldn't that be a concern that they're taking that from you?"

"I only really know you and Seth." I stated obviously, "besides, I'm sure we'll stay in contact somehow."

"So you want to go?" He asked, I somewhat nodded. "Look Sebastian, I know we hadn't been as friendly from the beginning, and I know I hadn't been the best of a guy in the start, I just… I want to…" He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, startling me, "but I can't… I want to… but I can't."

"You're not making sense Jacob?"

"JAKE!"

"Sorry," I said in surprise, "Jake."

"Fuck." He pulled over to the side of the road. "I'm sorry."

What was he apologizing for?

"For everything." He sighed, and I think tearing, "I didn't mean to scare you in any way. I just… I'm trying to make sense out of this, for you to understand, but I can't because I'd be breaking a promise I'm not sure I can keep any longer."

"I don't recall any promises Jaco… Jake." I stared puzzled.

"Not you Seb," he sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose and staring out into the rainy weather, "it's a promise I had made to Sam. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Not right now."

"Is it in regards to me?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, what is it then? I won't tell Sam. And why give your word to him?"

"He's on the council, and it concerns him because he had stepped in for my father." He groaned, "I know I'm not making sense, but please Seb, give it a thought before you actually move."

"I would if this made sense." I was getting annoyed, "you and my parents seem to be keeping something from me, and neither of you will tell me what it is."

"Have you spoken to them?" He asked, "I mean lately?"

"Yeah." I muttered, "What's an imprint?"

"What?" He stared at me like he saw a ghost.

"What's an imprint?"

"I heard you," he shifted in his seat, "where did you hear this?"

"I heard Kim say she was Jared's imprint, and she mentioned a few others," I explained, "and now my mom told me to ask you what an imprint was. How does she know?"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"That's the thing…" he paused, once again running his hands through his hair in frustration, "… I promised Sam and the others that I wouldn't tell you until you were ready."

"Again, why does this concern Sam? I'm finding it hard to understand why him being on the council halts your explanation." He remained silent, "forget it. Forget I mentioned anything Jacob. Take me home."

"But Seb…"

"Take me home!" I fumed, crossing my arms and sitting back refusing to look at him.

The truck shifted into drive and we headed back to my house without another word spoken. I was furious to find that not only were my parents keeping secrets, but so was he, him and the _others_? Exactly who were the _others_?

By the time we reached my house, he put the truck in park and turned off the ignition. I remained in my seat, trying to think of the best way to get something out of him, but I was left once again clueless. It's the word _imprint_. Because of the lack of knowledge I had in regards to it, this was causing inflictions that were unnecessary.

I reached for the door handle after a couple minutes of silence, but before I could get out, Jacob had grabbed my arm and asked me to wait a second, that was until my sight was flooded with unfamiliar visions.

_I could feel pain searing down my sides. Sam was by my side calling out Jacob's name. My focus was more on the agony traveling up and down my sides, my arms wrapped around my midsection as I shrieked from the pulsing coming from my ribs._

"_Take him back to Sam's, I'll be by soon." My eyes opened slightly to see my grandfather hovering above me._

_Leah could be heard in a distance. She complained and spat about how she had it all under control. My attention was hardly focused on her, I was in too much pain to give a damn, that and the realizations that Paul was now telling me everything was going to be okay. Him and a few others were carrying me._

"SEB?" Jacob let go, shaking me out of the hallucination.

I was curled up on his seat with my arms wrapped around me. Whatever it was, felt so real. It was Jacob's experience, I was sure of it now. I looked up at him with his worried expression staring back down at me. I sat up quickly and slid out of the seat and onto the concrete. Jacob continued to ask me what was wrong, but I ignored him reaching for my wet shirt and handing his back to him.

"Seb, what happened?" He was now following me.

"It was nothing." I mumbled walking up the walkway to the house.

"It had to be something," He stood in front of me blocking my way, "I'm sorry if I touched you, I didn't think it would have that effect."

"It was nothing." I repeated.

"Please talk to me Sebastian." He was pleading, "I still want us to hang out."

"Not until I get some answers." I walked around him and turned, "you or my parents will hear nothing from me until someone tells me what the hell is going on."

I slammed the door and raced upstairs into my room.

Sulking was so getting old.

**A/N: I noticed that this is kind of a filler chapter, but it's needed for the story to progress. So be kind, review and let me know what you think. Oh, if you need a few other stories to read, I recommend 'Master of My Soul' by the ever-so-talented hopelessromantic5. Speaking of talented author's, check out 'The Chains That Bind Us' by Hank's Lady.**

**As always, shoutouts go to ****fanactic23****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Shalette, lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****sportsallstrs2****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****jfreakinf****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****Happy paramour****, ****FallForYourType****, and Guest (BlueAnchor). Also, can't forget to thank those who favored and alerted this one. **

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	5. Chapter 5

**D: Disclaimed**

**Taha Aki's story credits go to Twilight Saga Wiki.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

A week had come and gone. Days dragged and time stood still. My parents wouldn't peep a word until Jacob came to admittance for whatever secrets he yet needed to spill. Yet, Jacob had only stopped by to check up on me. He no longer tried to come in my room to bother me, but I knew he still came by the sound of his voice and the musky smell I had grown to know.

As I stared at the boy in the mirror, he was trapped in a man's body. His dark wavy locks were no longer fixed, strands of his hair pointed in every direction. His honey hued eyes were now dark as the nights, not from the thirst for blood, but because of the mixed emotions that plagued him. His face was now paler too while he stood in his grungy pajamas.

I could've sworn the man looking back at me, was no longer I.

Loneliness found me once again. Moping had become a routine and seclusion became my best friend. I no longer wanted to go home nor did I want to leave this room. My family would hold their answers just the same as Jacob would.

"You have to figure this all out yourself." I spoke to my reflection.

It was the truth though. If I needed answers, I had to go to the source of it all. Sam. He held onto information that had belonged to me. Without further contemplations whether I should go find him or not, I raced through my room in a blurred speed and changed into a pair of joggers and a T-shirt.

No one was home today; I think it was because my grandparents were trying to give me the space I had begged for. I grabbed the keys from the hanger and went into the driveway to unlock the car only to be used for emergencies. Right now, it did feel important and I was sure that grandpa would understand.

Turning the ignition, I shifted the car in gear and pulled out of the driveway. My destination was the La Push reservation, and my mission consisted of finding Sam and demanding he tell me the big secret being withheld from me.

Each car I passed, honked and shouted at me for my reckless driving, something I believe I inherited from my father. My mother had always said that he drove like a maniac, and for my first time actually driving in a distance as such, I believe I was doing a good job at that.

I slowed down as I came near the secluded community, finding the citizens walking about on this gloomy day. I hadn't known where Sam lived or where he actually was, so I decided to stop by the gas station and ask where I could find the man. The cashier was a teen who hardly knew Sam, but that didn't mean he didn't know where the man had lived. He kindly gave me directions and I was on my way.

Each house I passed seemed to resemble the one before, most of them looked similar in ways, just different colors. I had come to the driveway with the mailbox labeled 'The Uley's,' just as the teen had said. As I pulled in, the place seemed deserted, but I could see Emily outside in her flowerbeds with her son playing next to her.

She smiled and waved as I parked the car. Her son was now in her arms as she approached me.

"What a surprise to see you here Sebastian." She giggled, "what brings you here?"

"I came to speak to Sam." I put my hands in my loose pockets, "is he home?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "he should be home soon. Why don't you come in for some tea and muffins?"

"Sure." I nodded and followed the woman and her child into the house.

I smiled as the child giggled at the sight of me. He cooed as he reached his hand out to me. I kept my distance though. I've never been this close to an infant, and I didn't know my own strength in order to be cautious with the baby.

"What kind of tea?" She asked as she walked to the open kitchen.

"Water will be fine actually." I replied still in awe of the child.

"So, how have you been?" She asked as she handed me a glass of water and walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the muffins, "I didn't expect to see you without Jacob."

"We're sort of not on speaking terms." I admitted.

"A fall out?"

"I guess you can say that." I took a drink. "It's actually part of the reason I need to see Sam."

"I see." She smiled and slid the plate of muffins closer to me, "please, enjoy."

I had gotten into a brief conversation with the native woman. She was a stay-at-home mom while Sam did the odd jobs here and there down at the reservation. I commented on her beautiful home and she had informed me that Sam had built it for them in his teen years. They've been in love and happily married for several years now, it's now; they decided to finally start the family that they dreamed of.

After about twenty minutes of conversing, Sam had walked in with a surprised expression on his face. He said a quick 'hi' and went down the hallway, informing us that he would be right back.

"So," he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and looked at me, "what brings you here?"

"I actually was hoping to speak to you in private if you don't mind," I shrugged, Emily received the hint and stood up and told us she would leave us be while she went back to tending to her flowers.

"What seems to be bothering you?" He asked, now sitting across the wooden table from me.

"I really don't know where to start." I admitted, "but I guess I will begin with what I came here for."

"And that is?" He asked biting into a muffin.

"The word imprint." The mention of it caused him to choke for a moment.

"Imprint?" He coughed to clear his throat, "what do you mean?"

"That's the thing," I shrugged again, "I don't know. I've been hearing the word a lot lately, and I don't know what it means."

"Where did you hear it?" He asked.

"Kim said it first a couple weeks ago." I replied, "then my mother coincidently mentioned it when she had told me to ask Jacob, but the thing is, he won't tell me."

He didn't say anything.

"What is the promise he made to you that keeps this information from me?" I asked again.

"You see Sebastian," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, "there is so much that you don't know, but in time will be revealed. I can tell you what an imprint is, but that would reside next to our tribes histories."

"Would you mind explaining?" I asked hopeful.

"Well." He sighed. "Usually it was Billy that would tell our ancient histories while we gathered around a bonfire, but I guess I can step away from traditions for a moment to explain since the old man is no longer with us."

"Okay."

"Legends have it that our people descended from the mighty wolves." He began. "Their spirits combined with ours in order to protect our people. In the beginning, life as it was, was filled with peace and tranquility. But our leader Taha Aki became the root of it all."

"How?" I asked in curiosity.

"Well," he continued, "Taha Aki was a leader of the Spirit Warriors of the Quileute Tribe. He relinquished Utlapa –one of the spirit warriors- from his abilities to use the spirit and banished him from the people because he was angry with the man."

"But one day, when Taha Aki left to perform his duties, leaving his body as a spirit himself, then flying to the spirit world. He had suspicions that Utlapa followed him, and found out about Utlapa's murderous plan."

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Taha Aki returned to his body as soon as he could, but found that it was no longer there. Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain, but Utlapa managed to take his place in his body. Taka Aki watched in despair as Utlapa took his place as chief to the Quileutes."

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to destroy his body to save the tribe from Utlapa." I sat in awe, listening to every word Sam spoke carefully, "He then summoned the Great Wolf to try and kill the body, but since Utlapa was behind many warriors, he forced the wolf away. Taha Aki figured that the wolf had a body and therefore a soul, so he asked the Great Wolf that he would make room in his body for his spirit and share the physical form. Granting his request, Taki Aki managed to enter to the wolf's body. He returned to his village to stop Utlapa."

"Somehow, the warriors realized that the wolf was no ordinary animal and realized that it was in fact Taha Aki returning as the Great Wolf." He took a drink, "The explanation was given by Yut who entered to the spirit world where he discovered the truth. Taha Aki took care of Utlapa once and for all and destroyed Utlapa's body where he left it in the woods, before entering the spirit world. Since that day, Taha Aki was able to share the body of a wolf whenever he wished. He became to be known as "Taha Aki the Great Wolf" and "Taha Aki the Spirit Man"."

"But what does this all have to do with what you and Jacob are keeping from me?" I asked annoyed.

"Well," He sighed impatiently, "there are a lot of things you don't know because your parents had asked us to keep it until we felt it was ready for you to know, that and the conflictions we had faced years ago."

"What conflictions?" I asked.

"It's not a thing I can just blurt out Sebastian," he moved in closer, "there are steps you need to take in order to process all of this information."

"Well, can we start with the first step?"

"I've told you the story because it's true." I wasn't fully processing it, and I think her knew that too. "We're decedents from wolves. Your mother knew this, actually your whole family knows this."

"Do they think that you're wolves too?" I asked, almost smirking at the mad man.

"They don't think," He said frustrated, "they know Sebastian. We've been protecting these lands for over a decade now."

"Protecting?" I still looked at the man questionably. "From what exactly."

"The cold ones." He deadpanned. "We know what you are Sebastian; you and your family."

How exactly was I supposed to react to such admittance? I made sure my identity was kept hidden; there was no way that could know, unless my mother had told them. There were several connections that weren't there –if my mother knew who they were, why didn't she tell me? None of this was making any sense.

"We have the abilities to pick up scents, it's a very distinctive stench that your kind give off." He spoke.

"What are you talking about?" He had to be making assumptions; this had to be his way of finding out the truth –I couldn't give it to him.

"I think you do Sebastian." Sam leaned back again, "there are things that your folks hadn't told you because it ties to us. It was in our request to keep this hidden for our own reasons; reasons that only Jacob can tell you."

"When can he tell me then?"

"After I tell you the rest of the story." He shifted forward and took another drink. "Now, where was I?" He paused, "Taha Aki became conditionally immortal, and lived for roughly two centuries; marrying his first two wives that had died of old age."

"He was also around at the time of the Cold Man's attack. He had obtained the ability to restrain himself from phasing, which allowed his aging to continue. However, this came to a halt when he, along with his phased sons, fought the vampire's mate and all were killed except him."

"His third wife sacrificed herself to give him enough time to kill the vampire. After this, Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe or changed back to a man again. He lay for three days beside the body of his wife, growling whenever someone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned." He then finished with, "It is unknown if he is still alive today. "

I really had set myself up. The reasons of why I had been kept from here were clear as day, and now –if Sam is what he says he is- I'm in for the worst of the worse. Sam's destiny included ridding me –and Jacob, he was the anchor to this all.

I shoved my chair back in a panic and stood up, staring at the man across the table that looked shocked. I had to get out of here if I wanted to make it out alive. He already said he knew what I was, so to me, it didn't matter if I had proved his theories. I skimmed passed him and out the door in a flash.

"Sebastian?" Sam shouted from behind me, "where are you going?"

I didn't reply. I reached the car and watched as the man stood at the porch confused. I didn't have time to react when the knock on my window startled me. Jacob seemed worried to some point, but it didn't faze me. Without thinking about it any further, I started the car and quickly back out of the driveway and headed back down the highway and back to Forks.

What was the purpose of leaving me here? Why would my parents put me in the line of danger? None of it was making any sense. I kept thinking of the worse. The bloody tears that trickled down my cheek were enough to prove that I hadn't been so lost in my life. Did my parents and family care enough for me to know about all of this; that they were pretty much setting me up for a death sentence? Was I a mistake rather than a miracle? Did my family even want me after all of this?

Once again, none of this was making any sense.

By the time I reached the house, my shirt was bloody and my cheeks were as red and chapping from the drying tears. If I was such an important part of my parent's life, why leave me here? What was their motive?

"Sebastian Masen Cullen!" Grandpa Charlie stood on top of the stairs, "where the hell have…" He stopped midsentence and grabbed me, realizing the tears still streaming down my face, "what's wrong? Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing grandpa." I turned away and walked passed him.

"It has to be something," he followed me in, "you have to talk to me Seb, I've been worried for the past couple weeks, one day you're good, the next you're just so detached."

"I said it's nothing." I shouted slamming the door in his face.

I've never yelled at my grandpa, neither of my grandparents actually. But, life as it seems, has taken a full turn and now I needed to figure out my next step. Should I run? If I had, my parents would find me and bring me back here, or worse, hold me for the rest of my existence. Aunt Alice wouldn't understand the freedom I desperately needed.

Never in my life had I wanted to hit something, or someone. It was an uncontrollable rage from the deceit. The more I thought of it, the more it angered me. Being alone no longer helped, and neither were the constant inner debates I was having with myself. I needed something to numb the frustrations, the emotions waving over me like a plethora of ocean waves drowning me inside and out. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think clearly with my clouded thoughts.

I needed to flee.

Opening the window and not looking back, I kneeled forward on the ledge and jumped forward to the old tree in front of my room. I skimmed down the tree and reviewed my surroundings, already thinking that this was a stupid idea. Wolves invaded the forests, and I couldn't just walk through town with blood all over my face. By now, I'm sure aunt Alice had caught up with my sightings before I had. Without any options, I needed to get through the tree lines and far from here.

The further I ran, the more ridiculous I had thought my plan to be. Where was I going? I had no money, nowhere else to go –or even an idea of what was beyond here. I've never been outside the boundaries of Forks. We could be on some island for all I knew, seeing that the ocean hadn't been far from here.

I knew I was lost by now. I shouldn't have stopped in the first place. This forest looked but all the same, trees grew above me to the point I could hardly see the skies, hills surrounded me, brush that looked the same as before, and silence had been broken by the birds cawing in a distance.

Then a howl.

I had dreaded this moment. This could be my last breath, and I hadn't had the chance to experience the life I desperately wanted to live. Panic had settled and I kept running, blurring through the tree stumps, up and over hills, through rocky ridges and passed meadows that were unfamiliar. Fate hadn't been in my favor the moment I had reached the edge of the cliffs and face to face with the ocean.

Howls echoed and I knew then more wolves were coming then I had expected. I had to turn and find another way, but before I could reach the tree line once again, I was frozen in my footsteps with the sight of two wolves slowly appearing through the brush. Both larger than any wolf I thought would be –though I hadn't really seen a wolf, I was sure they weren't as big as horses, these ones were almost.

The first was a sandy brown color, its face with a soft expression –far from threatening. Following the wolf was the second, grey, almost white as the fur blended, giving it a feminine look. Neither gave off the predator persona, each looking more concerned rather than having the urge to dismember me.

"I didn't hurt anyone Sam!" I panicked, holding my hands in front of me with my palms pointing up, slowly backing away.

The first wolf shook its head, the second watched me intently for my next move.

"I wont tell anyone." I did my best to negotiate, "I promise. If you let me go home, I'll pack my things and leave as soon as possible."

The wolf shook his head again, staying in one spot. The other didn't seem to care one bit of the actions taking, but that didn't mean that it wasn't ready to pounce at any moment. As I watched the pair, another wolf came through the bushes, a much larger one in fact. This wolf appeared to be bulkier than these two, fur that had matched the forest with a brown, almost russet color.

It confused me when the fear I had been burdened with me began to slowly fade. But why? Could this be Sam? Was this his strategy to end me, to gain my trust then kill me when I least expected it? The calmness frightened me more than the actual fear I had experienced, I couldn't trust this monster if that meant that he could deliver my last breath.

Just as the massive creature approached me slowly, I witnessed the other two slowly disappear into the forest, leaving me be with the timid beast in front of me. If I can escape and run home without being caught, at least I can figure out a way to get out of here, even if that meant I had to call my parents.

Abruptly, the wolf crept up to me with a soft expression, its eyes burdened with sorrow at the sight of me. I couldn't understand the canine's ambitions. The more the wolf came closer, the more I began to panic again. I was now face to face with the giant, the wolf's head rose higher as it looked down at me. His massive head neared my face as it began to sniff. It was then I had remembered the blood that stained my face, and I knew that it must have expected it to be from one of my so-called victims.

Before the wolf could take any more actions, I leaned back slightly and swung my right hand as hard as I could, sending the large creature across the clearing. It was a bold move, but it had stalled a few seconds for me to make my escape. I really wasn't looking forward to the pack of wolves that could be ahead of me, but if I played my cards right, I knew there would be possibilities that I could make it home.

My fist hurt, but the pain subsided at the sight of the large pack of wolves hiding in the forest's belly. I didn't have a second to count how many there were, just that the odds of me getting out of here alive were slim to none. I'd need a miracle to throw all of them off my path. That was until I looked up. They could climb trees. That much I knew, so that would be my only hope.

The moment my feet left the forest's floor was the exact moment I had felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Behind me was a small wolf with several different patterns all over its fur. I shrieked in pain as soon as the wolf released my foot from its sharp fangs. As I clasped onto my wound, the same large wolf that I punched knocked the smaller wolf over, sending the smaller wolf to slide across the forest floor and sending dirt flying in different directions.

The larger wolf barked and snarled at the smaller wolf, threatening the poor pup to stay down. It was a clear display of dominance, I was sure of it. But that didn't take my sight from the now surrounding pack of wolves that had formed a circle around me. Each a different size, most just as intimidating as the brown wolf, but not as big.

"I said I'd leave." I slid back with my hand still clasped on my ankle. "I mean no harm to anyone Sam, neither have I fed off of any humans."

The moment I had spoke was the same time one of the smaller wolves came into the center and dropped a bag in front of the wolf that I was sure to be Sam. The larger wolf nodded before the smaller wolf retreated to the circle's line. I couldn't understand the wolf grabbed the packsack with its jaws and practically stood back.

Right before my eyes, the wolf had changed from a furry creature into a man with the bag now in his hands covering his crotch area. But what shocked me the most was that it was Jacob. My eyes must've been bulging from my sockets as the sight I had witnessed. It was one thing to be told about this, and it was another thing to actually see the change happen, let alone that it being Jacob.

"Jacob?" I murmured, slowly inching back against the tree behind me.

He reached into the bag and pulled on the pair of shorts in his hand. Was it so wrong that I was the only one who couldn't take my eyes off of him? He didn't seem to mind the second I had caught the smirk on his lips. In embarrassment, I turned quickly as he chucked the bag back to the wolf that gave it to him.

"Leave!" He ordered.

As I was about to stand up and do so, the pack of wolves left in a crowd and disappeared one by one. Jacob's hand was now on mine.

"Why'd you run?"

I didn't answer, but retaliated with another swing of my arm and knocking him back a few steps. His hand rubbed his cheek the same moment he looked at me confused.

"Because you fucking scared the shit out of me!"

**A/N: I haven't had the time to reply to any questions, and I apologize for it, but I hope this chapter has answered some of them at least. I'm guessing you all get the idea of what comes in the next chapter. I will say that I don't think this story will have some sort of suspenseful plot twists, just the challenges the pairing will face to be together.**

**As always, the shoutouts, ****jfreakinf****, ****ASH186****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****Shalette****, ****Guest (BlueAnchor)[For both reviews], Matt.H, sportsallstrs2****, ****Hank's Lady****, and of course ****SoundShield11. Of course thanks to the ones who favorited and alerted as well.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. 'Playing the Pack' will be updated sometime this week. I'm just working out the kinks before I find it suitable to post.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Apolgies once again for being a slow updater.**

**D: Disclaimed**

_Guest (BlueAnchor): Sebastian's life as it is, it's really no surprise that he could be familiar with Murphy's Law; everything for him seems to go wrong. Everyone expects that Jacob and Seb will eventually be together, and this chapter explains somewhat of how everyone felt about it. The wolf that bit Seb is a newbie and unimportant to the story, though I'm sure Jacob will address it later. But before I spill more than I should, enjoy the update. I promise the next one will be longer and a shorter wait._

_Guest: Your question will be answered in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He was apologizing? Now I was sure he was a little crazy. Jacob was big enough to squash me like a bug, but he was apologizing rather than retaliating with a punch to my jaw. I mean; I'm grateful that he hadn't, but it still was strange.

"I didn't meant to frighten you in any way." He still rubbed his cheek and my hand still hurt, "but you worried me."

"Worried you?" I looked at him puzzled, still rubbing my hand, "after you know what I am, you're worried."

"Someone told me that even though we are what we are, we're not invincible." He grabbed my hand and began to rub it, "even though you are what you are, you're still fragile."

"That's not what I meant." I pulled my hand away. "You can't even say what I am let alone know what I'm capable of."

"Because to me," he moved in closer, "you're still human to me."

No one has ever said that to me. It was always comparisons to what a monster I could be, I was never acknowledged for being human, always a bloodsucker that could lose it at any second.

"Wait," I looked up at him, "you already knew what I was?"

He nodded. "I've always known, and it surprises me that you don't really recognize me."

"You're Jacob," I deadpanned, "who else could you be?"

"No," he chuckled, "my wolf. You've seen it so many times."

Realizations began to whither, and even though I didn't want to believe it the moment I had seen him, I was sure that he was the same wolf that I've seen years ago, well more than a few years ago, but like I said, memories began to fade with my rapid growth.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked, not sure if I should make eye contact anymore.

"Because it has to a lot with what I had been facing at the time," he sat on the fallen tree next to us, "I couldn't tell you anything and give you nightmares, and we weren't actually on speaking terms at the moment."

"True," I agreed and sat next to him, "but why?"

"Why hadn't I given you the time of day until now?" he asked, I nodded, "well… I didn't think it was safe for us to be near each other."

"Because you could kill me?" I asked.

"I could never do that to you?" He groaned.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense." I argued, "I get it, I was young, but not naïve. I admit that I questioned whether you questioned why I was growing so quick, but it didn't seem to bother you because the only time you came around was to mock me or call me down."

"I'm sorry." He stood up and groaned in frustration, "there is a lot of things I regret doing in my past, and I've tried and tried to make things right, but it's not easy when my ill temper is involved. I lose it when I shouldn't, and you received the shitty end of it all. If I could take it all back in a second, I would."

"So why me?" I asked upset. "Apologies can be accepted, but they need reason. I've not only suffered the abandonment of my parents, but the exclusion from you and the rest of the Quileute's for the reasons I knew nothing about. I wasn't the only one with a secret as far as I'm concerned, I mean, I've never…"

"I KNOW!" He slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree, causing an echo.

I sat there in shock, not sure how to react or what to say.

"I know," he turned and faced me with unexpected tears running down his cheeks, "I hate myself for it."

"Is there something that you're still not telling me?" I asked.

His behavior was unsettling. I was holding grudges still, and he knew it, but why did it matter to him all-of-the-sudden? None of it made sense, and it was literally trying to get answers from a child. Whether he was trying to find the best way to word his explanations, or he wasn't going to budge at all.

I'm supposed to be his enemy as of now, so why does he care for me?

"You're my imprint." He muttered.

I was speechless. All the knowledge gained from knowing what an imprint has been forgotten for the very reason that it made no sense whatsoever. I'm his imprint? It still ran a blank, and his staring wasn't helping one bit.

"Do you know what an imprint is?" He asked with his hand holding onto mine.

I shook my head and pulled my hand away. It was uncomfortable how touchy he was being now, something I was never familiar with. The only one who ever showed me affection was my grandma, and that was rarely because I never wanted to pick up any of her thoughts or memories. I refused to come in contact with anyone for this reason. It might have given me answers, but I just couldn't find myself to invade anyone's personal space –especially if it happens accidentally.

With Jacob's touch, it took every bit of me to void that.

"An imprint is an ancient bond thought highly of by the shifters of the Quileute tribe," he continued, "it's a sacred bond that joins two people as one, usually binding their soul to another's making it impossible for them to love anyone else but their imprint. When we first see our imprint, nothing else matters to us. Life itself only consists of protecting and loving that one person until our last breath. If our imprint dies, so do we. If our imprint feels pain, unexplained emotions; so do we. Everything they are defines what we want to become."

"I'm your imprint?" I asked still unsure.

"I know it's hard to believe Seb," he sighed, "but it hasn't always been as intense as it is now. In the beginning, I had always wanted to protect you, to make sure that nothing ever harmed you in any way. But as time passes, it develops into a friendship that is not like any other, a part of my life that I had avoided and became one of the most horrible experiences I had faced. And now, it has evolved into something more, something I'm afraid to admit because I never want to lose you."

"How long have I been your imprint?" I stared blankly at the ground.

"Since the day you were born." He moved closer.

"And you're telling me now?" He nodded reluctantly, "and my parents knew?" Again he nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me then?"

"Because I was shunned out for it." He explained, "the moment I had imprinted was the best day of my life, but once the pack had found out about it, most of them had been disgusted of me. The only way I could redeem myself for the moment was to promise to never pursue the imprint because the elders saw it as sin."

"Because I'm a vampire?" I deadpanned.

"No," he shook his head, "because you're a boy."

Because I'm a boy, for once it wasn't because of the technicalities of my specie type, and a part of it I hoped it was. But because I'm a boy, I had to suffer with the confusion of my existence. I was left to think that something was absolutely wrong with me, that I had no purpose to be here, and now it just seemed to get worse on my behalf.

"So because I'm a boy and your people are so close-minded, I had to face life with unanswered questions as well as the abandonment from the people that are supposed to mean something to me?" I shuttered a breath, trying my best not to cry in front of Jacob.

"No, that's not it," Jacob tried to pull me in for a hug I assumed, but I pulled away stubbornly. "It's just everything that an imprint is supposed to mean, never made sense the moment I had been tied to you. I'm an alpha Sebastian, and it's in my blood to continue on the line for our next generations of shape shifters. You being a boy confused us all, and it confused me the most. I wanted this all to be one big mistake, I'll admit it, but more of it was because I'd be disappointing my father and the rest of the tribe."

"Apparently I'd be the big disappointment." I growled, "look Jacob, I get it. This was never supposed to happen, I was never meant to be your imprint from what I can tell, but to have my own family keep this from me, especially since they had known the whole time, is very degrading. I depended on my parents to be that source of comfort, to be the two people I could go to when it comes to falling for someone, but because they kept it from me, I have no one."

"No you don't," he interrupted, "you have me."

"Do I really Jacob?" I sneered, "because as far as I can see, the only way you'd come to admittance was because I forced it upon you. I could have been living on with my life with that empty feeling and never knowing why. I just… I don't know how to… who can I really trust now? You're people despise me, my parents resent me, and I'm beginning to hate myself more and more."

"Don't say that!" He said angered. "Don't ever blame yourself."

"WHY NOT?" I shouted, "EVERYONE ELSE SEEMS TO BE!"

"I never did." A tear slid down his cheek, "I embraced it, which is the reason why I had to face my own pack to prove that you were no danger to anyone."

"What?" I stared puzzled.

"When everything was happening," he seemed to calm down, "you're mother becoming pregnant with you, I never understood why I wanted to protect her under any measures –I thought I was in love with her, but it all made sense the moment you came into his world."

"You loved my mother?"

"I thought I had." He sighed, "and when your parents came back from their honeymoon, she was pregnant with you. Everyone wanted her to get rid of the baby except Rose and Emmett, including me." His voice was shaky, "but after almost leaving her side because I was sure she would die when you were born, I still felt she was doing the right thing in a way I never did understand. When the pack found out, Sam wanted to attack, and he was enforcing the plans that morning, but I went against it and left the pack to protect your family. Not long after, Seth and Leah joined me and we formed a pack of our own."

"The night you were born was the night I thought I had lost your mother," He hadn't looked at me once after that, "I resented your father and wanted nothing to do with you because I felt my world came crashing down. Word spread that you're mother was dead, and that your father was changing her, which was another rule against the treaty. But you, you saved everyone that night."

"How?"

"You found me." He smiled and looked up at me, "I finally understood the meaning of life, my reasons for staying close to your mother. It was all because I was supposed to be here and alive just for you. Nothing else mattered after that."

"But what about the pack?"

"They forged the attack and almost wreaked havoc until I was able to stop them." He explained.

"But how?"

"It's in the pack's law that none can harm their pack mate's imprints." He continued, "Once Sam had discovered that my world revolved around you, they had no choice but to stand down and return back to the reserve. But that was until the Volturi came into the picture."

"They thought that I was an immortal child?" It was more of a rhetorical question.

"That, and at the time, Sam had brought the news of me imprinting back to the council." His tone changed, "the only one who supported me was my father, the others felt that I was an abomination. They ordered the pack to retrieve me and bring me back to try an break the imprint, how, I wasn't sure, and neither did they."

"What did they do?"

"They couldn't do anything." His hands were gripped together in front of him as he leaned forward with his elbows rested on his knees, "when Sam came, I challenged him for my freedom of the tribe as well as my choice to go forth with my endeavors to keep you safe. I defeated Sam, which gave me the higher power and the ability to overpower the council's orders to stand clear. The pack, under the circumstances, felt it was in their duties to stand next to me because I was the new alpha, which meant that they were willing to stand in battle with me once we discovered the Volturi were coming for your destruction."

"But the fight hadn't happened."

"No, it almost had." He replied, "but Aro had witnessed his own gruesome fate, and the fact that we were formed around the covens, he withdrawn his orders and returned back to where he came from."

"But why did you leave?" I sighed, "I understand why my parents left, but why leave me here in your sight when it felt like you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Because you're parents wanted to leave and take you with them." He sighed again, "Unfortunately, because I had taken on the role of alpha, I just couldn't leave with you, otherwise I would have. But we came to an agreement that you'd stay here under my watchful eye, as long as I would eventually tell you why."

"Would you have ever told me?"

"Of course." He answered quickly. "But it was because when I returned home, I had to agree that I my pack duties came first, and that meant not being able to see you as much as I hoped. Time began to die faster and you continued to grow rapidly before our eyes, I began missing everything about you."

"So, because of your pack duties, I was left empty-handed?"

"Not entirely," he sighed, "there was a time in my life that I had hated myself to the core, and that was about a year after I had imprinted."

"Why?"

"Because I began to resent you in ways I shouldn't have." His words were shaky, "the council and my own pack brainwashed me into believing that you were a mistake, that I shouldn't embrace a future that was never meant to be mine. They spoke of a medicine man that could cure me, an elder that could break the bond in times like these."

"Your own pack?"

"Yeah, the time I actually needed them to stand behind me, they didn't." He muttered.

"Do they still think this way?"

"No."

"What changed?"

"You." He stated. "They began to see the pain I withheld, the suffering I was up against. The moment my father passed was the moment it all had seemed to change. It was his last words that had actually made me think of what I was doing."

"…" I remained silent, unsure if I should ask what those dying words were.

"He told me," he trembled, "I'm losing him, I've lost my mother, and there's a slim chance my sisters would come home, don't push away the one last person that could give me hope." He paused, "he told me to no longer single you out, to follow my heart and listen to everything it says. Be the alpha I was meant to be, and if that meant I was supposed to go out and start my own pack just to be with you, than I had to do it."

"Do you trust his words?"

"He's my dad Seb," He said blankly, "of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here pouring my heart out to you. I only abided by the council's orders because I wasn't sure yet. That was until Sam had told me that he explained what he could to you, which he wasn't going to stand in my way if that meant his own brother would die from it. Sam has the authority just as much as the council now, and his approval was all I really needed to come and tell you, it's just that when I was going to tell you, you didn't give me a chance and you took off."

"Do I have a say?"

"Yeah." He shuffled his feet, "whether you choose to accept it, it's entirely up to you."

"Is death really the penalty for you if I don't?" I asked unsure.

He nodded, "it doesn't happen rapidly, just slowly until our energy dies down and every part of us stops functioning. Basically, it would be a slow and painful experience to endure."

"But you lasted this long?"

"You don't want this, do you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure what I want Jacob." I admitted, "I thought I liked you because of you, and I thought you showed some sort of interest in me because of the human side of me, but now, it just means nothing to me."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going home." I replied, "I'll let you know whenever I figure this all out."

"What is there to figure out, I told you everything?" His tone rose a bit.

"The betrayal Jacob!" I turned quickly, "the betrayal, the pain, the lies, the… the… the everything."

"Fine." Without another word spoken, he changed into the massive wolf he came as, fleeing and making his way through the trees and out of sight, leaving me to myself.

As I stood alone, I kept thinking of a way to accept all of this. Why was it so damn hard for everyone to tell me? Who could I trust now? Maybe they were all right when they said I wouldn't be able to handle this all. Maybe everyone was right to keep me hidden from the world; at least I had my books to keep me sane.

It just didn't seem fair.

It took me awhile to find my way home, and by then, the moon had risen and the sky was covered with stars and a few clouds. The porch light was dim, but the house was lit in pretty much every room. A couple vehicles' I hadn't recognized were now parked in the driveway next to grandpa's cruiser and grandma's car.

I knew who it was the moment I entered through the back door; the scents hit me like a wave of emotions. My parents and the rest of my family were here, probably because aunt Alice foresaw my action and began to panic.

"Sebastian!" My mother called out running towards me, "I was so worried."

"Don't!..." I gave her a little shove, "just… don't."

I ignored the concerned looks being thrown my way, including the man and woman I hadn't recognized. I even passed my grandparents though the hallway and went upstairs to the only place I knew I could be left alone.

My room.

**A/N: I hope that you are all still enjoying this. Thanks to those who favored and alerted as well as those who reviewed. ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Shalette****, Guest (****BlueAnchor****), ****FallForYourType****, ****The betrayer hunter****,**** FreeSpirit15****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Happy paramour****, ****sportsallstrs2****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****SoundShield11**** and Guest.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**

**P.S. This a request I have, if haven't read my other fic I've been updating, please do. It is the adoption from Heartsink that was recently titled 'Pack Bitch,' now called 'Playing The Pack.' I just updated it as well. Here's the summary.**

_M/M Slash. Seth had only known about Vampires, mainly because he used to date one. But now he's returning to La Push to accompany his mother. He hopes to return to his vampire, to the love of his life, but will a certain pack of wolves let him? Or will he be forced to please the packs needs? ADOPTED FROM HEARTSINK. Originally titled 'Pack Bitch'_


	7. Chapter 7

**D: Disclaimed**

_BlueAnchor: Sebastian tried to avoid contact altogether; he hasn't been able to control his powers yet. The vision in the truck, of Jacob being hurt, was a memory that I'm surprised no one really recognized. It was the time of the newborn battle in Eclipse where Jacob saves Leah and ends up hurt. In a way, the pain he felt there somewhat compares to the pain Jacob has been going through throughout the years, which is why Sebastian had picked it up so easily. I had been trying to find some way to incorporate that into the story, but it seems difficult to do so. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

I've changed my sheets more times than I could count.

Blood stained my pillows; the constant reminder of just how different I was from everyone in the world. My door remained locked, as I demanded, refusing to let anyone –including my parents- to bother me.

None of this was for the fact of Jacob's admittance, well… not anymore. It revolved around all of the lies. From everyone. I couldn't forgive, especially when I wasn't sure what to forgive everyone for.

Do I forgive my parents for leaving me here? Couldn't they have given me a proper explanation rather than have me believe that this was the safest place for me? If their decision was based on Jacob's request, then why not tell me? They were my parents; their explanations should be excusable for being my mother and father, wasn't that their right to tell me this rather than withholding information because Jacob had requested?

Why couldn't Jacob just leave me be if he wanted nothing to do with me? I'm not exactly familiar to what an imprint was, or could be. Sure, Jacob had explained, but to a certain degree, it seemed a bit farfetched. But then again, why would he admit to falling in love with a teenage boy? What kind of sanctum could he receive for that? Why would he go through the mishaps just to tell me now? And now he says it's my choice.

But what is choice? I've never had options. Decisions were always made for me without my consent. I felt enabled to figure it out because I couldn't weight the possibilities of my decisions. I didn't want to regret it. I wanted more to it. I needed it.

It then goes back to my existence, somehow. Before I had the chance to prove myself, it was already sought out to be me being dangerous. A child with the definition of a killer, and yet, I had no victims to proclaim the label. I still like to see myself as a harmless teenager, but others beg to differ.

My grandfather saw me as an experiment. Carlisle had never really showed his appreciation for me now that I had come to think of it. Any chance he had, he would always call me in his laboratory to run a few tests. He told my parents that it was crucial that he studied me for the reasons I could answer some questions for any future hybrids. I was his grandson, but I felt more like his lab-rat more than anything.

Of course this appalled aunt Rose and uncle Emmett. I've mentioned it before. But, why hadn't they told me? It was noted that aunt Rose always had a clear mind when it came to me, but uncle Emmett was a different story. Though I'm sure he meant it in no way offensive to me, but it still bothered me when he would make homophobic comments. My father says that its just who uncle Emmett is. He means no harm, but it still bothered me that he seemed close-minded about it all. Would he still make those comments now that he knows I'm supposedly tied to Jacob? Would he still love me as a nephew or shun me away for it? Would I still have my uncle and aunt to comfort me when I needed them?

I know nana Esme would. She had always made the effort to converse with me whenever she had the chance. She always hugged me and kissed my cheek whenever we'd see each other, but that was rare in my case. Her cold touch was hardly soothing compared to grandma Sue's warm embraces. But I couldn't blame nana Esme for it.

Grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue have always been my rock. I see no reason to forgive them when I felt that there was nothing to forgive them for. They raised me; they stepped in my parents place for me to have some sort of a normal childhood. But waking up, greeting the first people in the morning as grandpa and grandma, was far more different than actually saying good morning to my mom and dad.

I could tell that it had bothered my grandparents to see me this way. The only time I had unlocked my door was for them. Grandma Sue would often sit with me at night to comfort me. She hadn't urged me to speak, but more or less informed me that she was here to listen if I needed to say something. Problem was, I just couldn't.

What was an empty feeling was now a panging in my chest cavity. My heart felt heavy. I used to feel like a hollow shell, but now it was more like someone had just poured cement into my body. I had never felt this weak. I wasn't feeding; I wasn't sleeping like I should be. I haven't slept in four days in fact. I was hurting too much.

It came to the point where I had fallen asleep because my body could no longer take it. My eyes became heavy, my breaths weakened, and what used to be dreams, were nightmares. All consisting of my loneliness, and me succumbed to the desolate life I was becoming accustomed to. Even then, I was beginning to loathe how depressing I was sounding.

But the warmth was different. I wasn't sure why; but slowly, I was regaining feeling. The nightmares slowly transitioned into dreams –dreams that were tolerable. It was comfort, something I was hardly familiar with. I couldn't understand why my body felt as if I was being wrapped by a heating blanket. None of it was making sense.

Until I had opened my eyes to see a naked chest pressed against my cheek. The blood from my tears dried out and crusted on the russet skin. I looked up to see the teary expression of Jacob Black. Before I could push away in a panic, he pulled away and stood up faster than I could react. Grandma Sue came in as soon as he exited.

I lay on my bed, confused and a bit content from what had just happened. Grandma Sue sat next to me, retrieving a soaked cloth from the basin on the nightstand. She had wiped way the tears and assured I'd be okay. I was speechless, but my mind was running a marathon with questions I just couldn't word out. Before I could ask here why Jacob was here, lying next to me without anyone against it, she had left the room.

Why was he crying?

Instead of changing my pillowcase once again, I tossed it aside and rolled over with no one other than Jacob on my mind. It was a strange feeling; like whatever was holding me back, was lifted by Jacob. I was beginning to think that maybe I had accidently transferred my emotions over to him somehow, making me lighthearted and he, disconnected.

Was that the effect of the imprint?

Could death really be the consequences of a denied imprint? Was Jacob suffering because of what I had done, what I'm doing? Or did he make the entire thing up? I wanted to believe so much that he was over-exaggerating the situation, but something told me, somewhere in the back of my mind, that he was telling me the whole truth.

I wanted to be upset with my grandma for letting him in, but mostly –I was grateful. Appreciative for the reasons I was still unsure of.

If this was the outcome of all of this, shouldn't I at least be given the choice without the drastic consequences? I've never had the opportunities of living my life yet, and now it felt as if everything that was mine was being stripped from me. I couldn't let Jacob suffer for this, even though he had done the same to me, I just couldn't. That wasn't me.

Even if I tried, after all of this, I wasn't sure if I could go into survival mode. I had proven myself weak the moment life turned bad. My family wouldn't let me venture on my own knowing that I could easily fall apart. They'd base every situation I would come to face on this reaction.

I could rebel. But what use would that have for me? I'm a teen far beyond my knowledge, and I've known too well that this could do more harm than good. I'd be cutting connections to those who meant a lot to me. I'm not happy with my family, but I couldn't turn away from them either. That's just not who I am.

* * *

"We wanted to tell you." My mother sat across from me next to my father. "But it just wasn't something I could tell you."

"I've heard the story." I stated the obvious, finally eating the food grandma Sue delivered to my room. "But what is yours? You guys haven't told me your side."

"What is it you want to hear?" My mother asked. My father didn't seemed to pleased, "No Edward, he needs to know."

"Know what?"

"Why we hadn't said anything." She moved closer. "You see Sebastian, a part of the reason we needed to leave you here was because of Jacob. I knew you'd be safe here because of him. I knew that if you came with us, we'd be on the constant run for protecting you, it just seemed to be the only option that you'd be guarded by Jacob and his pack."

"Why couldn't you tell me about the imprint then?"

"Because, it wasn't our place." She rubbed my arm, "you see Sebastian, Jacob has told me what an imprint is, and I've seen the effects of it with the other wolves. Just because Jacob hadn't accepted it at the time, didn't mean that he wouldn't go through lengths to get you back. He'd be on a rampage, and that would mean harming himself and us just to have you next to him."

"You met the pack?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

"This is part of the story I never wanted you to know." She looked down; my father grabbed her hand to soothe her. "But it seems essential rather than keeping anymore secrets."

"That would be nice." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Before you were born, your father and I have met in high school." She paused, "I fell in love with him the moment I had laid eyes on him, and after discovering who and what he was, I found myself to never want to leave his side if that had meant I could spend an eternity with him. Unfortunately, after a few misguided incidents, your father had chosen to leave in hopes to keep me safe from the supernatural world."

I could see that it bothered my father to hear this, probably more than once, but that hadn't stopped him from kissing my mother's hand as if she had been the only one who existed for him.

"During his absence," She took a deep breath, "Jacob had come to my rescue. He mended a lot of the broken pieces long enough for your father to return. During that time, he had shown me that life existed beyond my love for your dad, and that I could possibly move forward with knowing that I'd live a normal life, that was until I thought Jacob had abandoned me the same way your father had."

"So you have felt the loneliness?"

"Much of it." She sighed, "when Jacob began avoiding me, I was too stubborn to walk away without a plausible explanation. I haven't seen him in months, and after finally going to see him, not believing that he could just end our friendship so suddenly, he was a changed man. The Jacob I knew didn't seem to exist anymore, and in his place was the much taller and more masculine friend I used to know."

"He said he loved you." I added.

"At that time, I didn't know, or much rather didn't want to believe." She admitted, "I only wanted a friend, and I needed him to understand that. But after being fed up with his willingness to avoid me, I had approached Sam and the pack because I was sure that they've gotten him into the trouble I thought they had constantly caused." She paused for a moment, "I punched Paul. After that, he phased and Jacob had come to my rescue. It was then; I've come to realize that I've asked for more than I bargained for. I blamed Jacob and his pack for the killings going on around the time, but sooner found out that it had been a nomad that had been hunting for me. Jacob and his pack were protecting his people."

"I thought that once I went to save your father from making a mistake in Volterra, things would be better." She sighed again. "Your fathers return was assurance that I would never be alone, but unfortunately, Jacob hadn't given up on his advances. He was furious to find out that I demanded I be changed after my graduation, but that was before he had told me about imprinting. I believed at the time that he had imprinted on me, which made it hard for me to let him go. But he had told me that he was sure it would happen eventually, so…" she looked at my father before looking back to me, "he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" I looked at her shocked.

"I avoided Jacob from then on, but something in me had wanted him near and I wasn't sure what it was." She then rubbed my hands again, "at the time the nomad had returned with a newborn army, Jacob and his pack had offered to help, and that being the first time that both our family and his pack were civilized with each other. Until he discovered that your father and I were engaged."

"Why didn't he leave after that then?" I asked, still somewhat upset.

"Because I begged him to stay." She said.

"Why would he listen to you after that, I mean, you had already turned him down," I stated, "what was his reason then?"

"Because I gave him assurance that he still might have a chance with me," she looked down to avoid my gaze, "I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" I muttered, "you kissed him?" I pulled back in disbelief.

"I didn't want to."

"But you kissed him!" I stood up, now pacing the room, "you kissed him and you didn't think of the consequences of it all. Why didn't you stop her?" I asked my father, but he remained speechless, "did you even want to?"

"I wanted her to choose life over death Sebastian." He finally spoke. "I hadn't wanted her to become what I am, but your mother saw it no other way, and Jacob was so sure that he could change her mind. It's not like Jacob had tried to deny that he was obsessed with your mother."

"What?" I stared at both of them in disbelief, "you mean to tell me that it was always about you mom?"

"No, it was never like that." She stood up next to me and pulled me in for a hug.

"No mom!" I pulled back, "I'm supposed to believe that someone loves me for me before admitting that he had been in love with my mother. To Jacob, I will never be his first choice, we all know that."

"No, he stayed close because of you." She stood in front of me, holding my cheeks in her palms, "in some way, his reasons for wanting to be near through all of the pain was because of you. I've carried you with me the entire time, and somehow, Jacob knew this."

"But even you said that he denied the imprint at first." I choked the words out, "he never wanted me."

"That's not true." She argued.

"ISN'T IT?" I shouted, "his denial goes to show that he would have never wanted me if it hadn't been for the imprint. In some sick way, it had forced him to feel the emotions that should never exist. He loved you first mother –a girl –a woman, sheer proof that he had never thought of another man in such a way. No matter how you put it, I'm his and your biggest mistake."

"Don't you ever say that!" I've never been hit by anyone, but to be slapped by my own mother, she seemed to be an entirely different person. My father's expression had matched mine, unsure how to react. My mother face bore in regret; I knew she'd be pleading for forgiveness after this, I just wasn't sure if I could give her that.

"SEBASTIAN!" She shouted for me the moment I had walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I was sure the hinges had come loose because the door had fell in. But that hadn't stopped me from storming out and making my exit.

Ignoring the watchful eyes of the family I used to trust, I sat in the car and turned the ignition before reversing onto the street and out pulling out of sight. I had no destination set in mind, and it probably wasn't good for me to be driving anywhere, but I needed to get away until I could gather what had just happened.

For once I hadn't balled my eyes out. Crying was pointless now to me. My mother had just slapped me, and honestly, I thought it only happened in movies. But I must have stricken some sort of truth to get a reaction out of her, that or I could be completely wrong about it. Either way, I hadn't been so lost.

I could imagine by now that my father was giving her a lecture, but I couldn't bring myself to care. What kind of a mother hits her own child, even if they had gotten out of hand? I'm guessing she most likely forgotten that I was half human too because I could see the bruise beginning to form on my cheek through the rearview mirror.

My mind must have been wandering far off because by then I had noticed the 'Welcome to Port Angeles' sign up ahead. I wasn't sure why I had come here, but I knew it was far from Forks for now. I needed to clear my head before I could even go back, if I wanted to go back.

For some reason, I found myself at a café that seemed familiar to me. I hadn't bothered really looking at the place other than noticing that the place was a bit quiet. The tables were covered with checkered table clothes that had matched the curtains. The waitress was an older woman, her hair curled and grey that was topped with a waitress hat that matched her pink dress and white frilly apron.

She gave me a smile and asked for my order. I hadn't felt much like eating, so I ordered water for the fact I just needed somewhere to sit and think. Thankfully she hadn't questioned me nor bothered me in any way. She was a generous woman, and I guess she had seen the confusion I had, so she had offered me a piece of pie on the house. I thanked her and delved into the deliciousness of the apple pie.

A deep familiar chuckle pulled me out of my daze. I hadn't noticed I was being watched until I realized that my uncle Emmett stood in front of me. He wore a black leather jacket over a white V-neck shirt to match his faded jeans. He pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. The waitress had already made her appearance, and then leaving after uncle Emmett had told her that he was fine.

"I don't want to hear it uncle." I turned to look out the window again.

"Hear what?" He chuckled, "I only came to see how you were holding up."

"I feel like shit." I admitted.

"I could only imagine kid," He said, "I'm not surprised you ended up here too."

"How did you know to find me here?" I asked.

"It's simple really." He shrugged his shoulders, "whenever your grandpa insisted on testing you for reason we didn't care for, your aunt and I had noticed just how much it bothered you, so we would always bring you here to cheer you up."

"That's why it feels familiar." I admitted.

"Did you have the strawberry shortcake yet?" I looked at him confused, "oh c'mon, don't tell me you don't remember begging us to bring you here just for that?" I shook my head.

He called upon the waitress and gave her his order. "I don't have any money uncle."

"Who said you're paying squirt." He chuckled. "I miss our alone times kid, and your aunt and I haven't stopped talking about when you'd be coming home." I sighed, "but something tells me that you don't even want to do that anymore."

"I don't know what I want to do anymore." I admitted, "I'm so confused."

"Listen Seb," He leaned forward with his elbows rested on the table and his hands joined together, "your aunt Rose and I always wanted to tell you about the whole imprint crap. But we didn't want to end up filling your head with false hope, especially since Jacob was never sure how he felt. Believe me, there were times I wanted to beat the crap out of the guy for having that hold onto you in some way, you deserve your freedom Seb just like the rest of us."

"I thought you didn't approve of it." I blurted out.

"That's just me Seb." He sighed again, "I was never good with being considerate of other people feelings and sometimes my words jump out of my mouth before I realize that I have made myself look like an idiot. Love is love kid, I could and never would judge you for what decisions you make. I love you kid like you're my own."

"So the homophobic remarks were never your truce?"

"God no." He laughed, "That was me being that idiot I can play out to be. I always tend to forget that there could be a chance you might end up with Jacob."

"I doubt it." I muttered to myself.

"Listen kid," he leaned forward again, "I'm not saying to love the guy, but you can't fight what you feel inside. I may not be the best in the love field, but I know enough to know that you always looked at Jacob the same way I look at your aunt Rose. Whether you pursue a life with him, or even any other man, just know that I'm going to stand by you with whatever decision you make."

"Really?" I asked.

"Just promise me one thing squirt."

"What?"

"Don't string Jacob along the same way your mom did." His expression showed no humor, "I've seen the effects of it all, I witnessed the anguish he went through going against his own people, his own family just make your mother happy. If you're going to love him, love him. Don't give him false hope and take it away because you want something else. I may not be a fan of wolf-boy, but no one deserves to be plagued with constant rejection."

"But he rejected me first." I deadpanned.

"Yeah I know," he replied, "but I think it was more because he feared that you would never accept him. He cut off the connection before he could end up the same broken heart from your mom. I could see his side, knowing that the world could judge him. He would never have the choice of loving someone else without knowing that he could be hurting you. I think the comparisons of an imprint and a bondage between us vampires are very similar."

"How so?" I asked.

"Because the moment I've met my wife, I knew she was the one, and always will be." He smiled and thanked the waitress as she placed the cake in front of me. "I know your aunt Rose will be my only, and my last. If something ever happened to her, I wouldn't hesitate to follow her. The suffering happens in similar ways as an imprint, except ours is by choice, Jacob's wouldn't be. I could try to live my life without your aunt, but I would see no point. Jacob however, would never have a life without you. If something happened to you, he would shut down and join you not long after."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, during the times of our battle between the Volturi and all of us, we studied their kind as well as them studying us." He continued. "Sam had mentioned a case of a rejected imprint. Every symptom of it was similar to how we would feel, and because of the wolf that was rejected, the wolf had disappeared and was never heard of."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You probably were, you just didn't think much of it at the time." He said, "Ask Jacob. Speak to him and start from the beginning."

Taha Aki. Now I do recall of Sam's story. It's just the importance of it all wasn't acknowledged for the fact that I was running for my life. His wife's sacrifice had also been the end of his imprints existence. Leaving him to grieve as much as possible before disappearing and never to be heard of.

Would Jacob do that?

"Carlisle has called upon Nahuel and his aunt Huilen to help you adjust to who you are." He added, "he figures that Nahuel will be able to help you gain control so you can make your decision to whether you want to come home or stay with Jacob."

"Are those the two that were at the house?" He nodded. "How can he help me, I'm sure I'm able to control myself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I've told him the same thing, but he feels its best that you at least talk to the guy. Just talk to the guy and find… hold on." He stopped to answer the blaring phone ringing in his pocket. "Okay, I'll be there in as soon as I can."

"What's wrong?" I asked unsure.

"Jacob and your parents have sort of ended up in a feud."

"What? Why? How?" I stood up right away.

"Because your mom hit his imprint." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Something your mom should have thought of the moment she laid a hand on you."

"Would Jacob harm her?"

"I sure hope not."

**A/N: I've updated the cover picture with my vision of how Sebastian looks, others might have a different person in mind, which I'm okay with. This is just how I see him, somewhat. Also, if I hadn't PM'd you, I apologize. I've been trying to keep up with it as well as the updates I've been trying to read and review. So I want to thank everyone who had reviewed as well as favored and alerted, it means a lot to me to know that you all like this story.**

**Shout outs go to ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Demon2Angel****, Guest, ****XXCrazyWriter96XX****, ****Shalette****, Guest (****BlueAnchor), FreeSpirit15****, ****LrafaelxD****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****SoundShield11****, ****FallForYourType****, and ****sportsallstrs2****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	8. Chapter 8

**D: Disclaimed**

_BlueAnchor: It only seemed right for Emmett to redeem himself. I enjoyed writing the conversation just as much as everyone seemed to enjoy reading it. So thank you for the review as always. And, yes, it is Darren Criss. Somehow he came to my head as I was writing, and he's how I would picture Sebastian to be._

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

I wasn't sure what was going on through my head.

How do you process such information that you're mother might be harmed by a man who claims he loves you. It's just something you can't accept without seeing it for your own eyes. Uncle Emmett seemed to understand the conflictions I have been facing, he hadn't said a word since he told me to leave grandma Sue's car back at the diner and he'd pick it up later.

So, even though we had been racing down the highway and back to Forks, it felt as if time was dragging. I couldn't do anything other than stare straight ahead in hopes that I wouldn't come across a bloodbath. Right now, I wasn't confident in myself that I'd be able to approach this all with a level head. I still love my parents, even though that haven't been there for a majority of my life, and I didn't want Jacob hurt in all of this. Maybe it was the imprint taking effect, but it didn't matter; Jacob was beginning to mean something to me.

I could no longer panic because it seemed useless. I was building up unnecessary stress that needed to be voided. Staring out the window at the blurry scenery seemed to help a bit, but then it reminded me of the predicament I was in. What I was seeing, was how I was feeling; nothing was clear. In order for everything to become clear, I had to slow down and come to a stop in order for me to be open-minded.

It was just a way of finding out how to.

As much as I tried to level out my options, I couldn't seem to put the information I was given in the right place. My parents were worried for me; they did everything they've done in order for me to live the life they felt I deserved. But it doesn't overtake the fact that my grandparents took over and raised me; taught me the things that they should have. And Jacob, he apologized more than once and maybe on several occasions, but I just couldn't seem to let go that he pretty much abandoned me the same way my parents had. The truth was never brought to light.

Now they're fighting over me?

I fail to see the gesture; they're only making things worse for me.

"We're here." Uncle Emmett announced pulling into the driveway.

"Where are we?" I asked confused as we began driving through the dirt roads.

"You don't recognize the place?" he asked with a chuckle, "this is home, well it used to be. This is where we lived before we moved."

"The manor? I haven't been here since… I found no reason to revisit this place." I admitted.

He hadn't said anything after that, and I hadn't expected him to give any explanations or ask any questions. I think uncle Emmett understood that I somewhat wanted to forget the past I had here. As much as I try to deny it all, it was painful to know that the modern family I could have had in some way, was far from my reach.

But I can always be grateful that grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue stepped in, and to be honest, I'm not sure I could picture a life growing up without them. They weren't the average old couple that stayed up to watch the news and reminisce on their younger years. No, it was much more than that. It was always in grandpa's best interest to make me feel better, he always admitted that he wanted a son so he could bring him out hunting with the guys. To bring him to their games in whatever sport they chose, to brag to the other dad's that his son was on the team. In a way, I did feel guilty that even though he was sort of giving that second chance, I couldn't give him that because of who I was. That and the fact I had no interest in his hobbies really.

I hated that my mother somewhat resented him. She may not have said it in words, but I knew that she blamed him for a lot of things he couldn't control.

Then there's grandma Sue. Because I couldn't go out into the world, she brought the world to me. I knew nothing about cooking, and yet she made the effort to drag me in that kitchen and help me discover that I had a passion for blending ingredients into perfection. She introduced me to reading, well, nana Esme had, but grandma Sue introduced me to the beyond. Stories of life beyond these walls, a happiness that had only been told on paper; adventures beyond the imagination that I had wished were closer to my reach.

"What the hell happened?" Uncle Emmett pulled me out of my daze.

The first thing noticeable was the damaged front entrance. The door had been knocked out of the hinges, the cement walkway was cracked, trees on the side of the driveway were cracked and shredded into splinters; all making a clearing to the point I was sure where everything was going down.

Uncle Emmett had already bolted towards the scene, but me, I couldn't find it in myself to move forward –or in any direction for that matter. I kept thinking that I was too late. Everything that had happened –happened. Whether I race through that tree line to find out the damage, I'm not going to like what I see.

But still… I needed to do something.

It seemed my body reacted before my mind could. Once again, the trees blurred by me and my feet brought me closer to the sounds of trees falling and people shouting. Something had been going terribly wrong, and I didn't know how I was going to approach this all, or if I could. I doubted that they would listen to my plea, but that didn't stop me from trying.

I came to a brief halt when a figure flew across my path. It was my father. His body collided with the cedar tree behind him, causing a splintered dent from his cracked skin. His eyes bore with fury, his lip quivered at the sight to my right. I'm sure it was Jacob snarling in his massive wolf form. I should be familiar with how his wolf appears, but the anger enforced in his posture wasn't something I had ever witnessed.

Neither opponent noticed me.

My father seemed keen on retaliating against the wolf, now speeding across the small crowd and trying to land a blow on the wolf that swerved and swung a kick at my dad. It was horrifying to see the sight and hear the pleas for them to stop. My mother begged on the sidelines for the battle to stop, but every time she came close, one of the wolves growled, laying a threat that she shouldn't interfere.

But that hadn't stopped my uncle Emmett from saving my father from Jacob's grasp. I could believe my eyes when I saw Jacob sink his teeth in my fathers shoulder; I was sure then that he was going to tear my dad to shreds. Before uncle Emmett could reach the pair, a silver wolf knocked him to the side to initiate their own fight.

What was I to do when no one could hear me?

Jacob had, he looked right into my direction. Or maybe he felt my presence the same way I do whenever he shows up every day. Just like a knife cutting the tension between both groups, everything went silent the moment I met the eyes of Jacob's wolf.

My father lay below him, grasping onto his wound, crying in agony, as it seemed to slowly heal. Jacob's expression changed. I was sure it was guilt that made him pull back and bow his head in shame. My mother remained speechless as I stood in the same spot as I arrived. Even the feud between uncle Emmett and the wolf stopped, and all eyes were on me.

"I can't believe this." I muttered, now wiping the tear that fell from my cheek.

"It was all a misunderstanding." My mother chimed in, stumbling over the tree stumps to get closer to me.

I wouldn't let her. The closer she got, the further I moved away from her. At the moment, I didn't let it bother me that she seemed crushed over the actions I had taken, my focus was on the scene played out in front of me. My family. Fighting with a pack of wolves. A pack of wolves I had only known as human, but yet not much different than what we were. All supernatural beings fighting to the death?

"Would you really kill each other?" I asked, hoping for someone to answer. "Would you all really had disposed of each other if I hadn't came here to see it with my own eyes? What justice does that serve?"

"No, we wouldn't have Sebby." Grandpa Carlisle spoke. "We were trying to stop it."

"But you didn't!" I stared blankly at my father and Jacob who still sat in the middle of the clearing. "You couldn't. None of you could because you're all monsters."

"Sebastian?" My mother said in a pleading tone.

"No mom," I interrupted, "as far as I'm concerned, the whole time you all have been telling me that I'm a danger to society, that I should be kept confined in a safe place, here all of you are; acting like animals and trying to convince each other of who is the most superior. I've had it. If this is how it's going to be, then I want nothing to do with any of you."

"Sebastian, wait!"

"I don't want to hear it dad," I shook my head in frustration, "whatever the reasons are behind this feud, I know it all sums up to me being the problem. The only thing I can do is getting rid of the problem. If that's me, then you no longer have to worry about me. I'm going home, back to my grandparents house in hopes to put this all behind me and live on without the insecurities you all seem to face. I don't need this."

For once, no one had anything to say, and I did. I wanted to lash out on everyone here, for the reason of putting me through hell and back, all for me to make all of them happy? When would it come to me?

One tear fell down my face, and I was expecting more. But I was far too furious to be vulnerable; my anger was in control, and I knew that going home was probably the worse thing to do. Grandma and grandpa didn't deserve to be at the end of my frustrations, they had been the only ones there for me since day one, and not once had they asked me for anything in return.

By the time I had reached the manor, I found myself staring at the glass house with empty emotions. This place had no definition for me; this wasn't home the same way everyone said it was. Of course I had known that from the beginning, but to actually stand here and see the foreignness of this place, I wouldn't trade my grandparents over this luxuriousness any day. Grandpa and grandma's house had always been my sanctuary.

"Take it." Uncle Emmett standing behind me, tossing me the keys to his white Camaro startled me. "I'll come and get it later."

Without questioning his gesture, I sat in the drivers seat and sped out of the driveway as fast as I could, not looking back. By the time I arrived back home, my grandparents worrying hadn't fazed me. Instead of sulking in my room like I usually did, I decided to talk to them about how I felt about all of this.

"I'm lost grandpa." I sat on the sofa between them, "I tried to see reason, I really did. But none of them were making it easier on me. I came back here to see them battling it out, and for what really? It sure wasn't to get on my good side. Sometimes I feel like I'm their excuse to hate each other."

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Grandma asked.

"Because, everything they said, everything they do, always comes down to them despising each other in some way." I shrugged. "My father hates Jacob, I know that. My mother acts more of a teenager than I do, Jacob… well, Jacob is Jacob, and I still don't know who that is."

"In the beginning," I continued, "they've all said that it was for my safety, but when secrets become safe? It's getting to the point where I'm not sure if I can forgive any of them for what they did, what they're doing now, and what is yet to come. It all seems like it will never end. I have no choice on either route because my decision will always end up hurting someone I care about. It really isn't fair."

"Who's telling you to make a choice?" Grandpa asked.

"All of them pretty much." I shrugged, "no matter what I chose, it all comes back to Jacob in some way. If I chose to move away with the family, it will hurt Jacob in a way I'm not totally sure of yet. They say he'll die if I reject him, and maybe me if it comes down to it. But if I stay with Jacob, I fear that it could be my biggest regret. I've never had the opportunities to live my life, and if I stay with Jacob, I'll have to stay here. I've seen him angry, and I've seen him happy. A part of me feels guilty that he has no control over his emotions, they all sum up to how I feel. If I'm upset, so is he. If I'm lost, so is he. If I'm happy, so it seems he is. He rejected me first, and it just made things worse for him. If I say no to him, where does that put me? I already felt the pains of it, who's to say that it wont intensify if I chose something different."

"I think that's why you were chosen for Jacob." Grandma Sue implied, "in a way, your ability familiarizes to what he felt when he imprinted. You both can pick up on the emotions, but with you; it's visionary. You see the pain, but with Jacob, you feel it. You feel the love too. I can't say that the imprint is the answer to all of this because I've seen it tear people apart, Leah is the perfect example of it."

"Leah?"

"She wasn't always bitter, and I think it's slowly fading by the days that pass." She continued. "Sam and her had been in love at the time, and when Sam phased, he had returned to Leah only to imprint on her cousin Emily. Leah had been so heartbroken that she resented ever becoming a protector as well as the result of a love that she hoped was real." She paused for a moment, "think of it in her perspectives Seb –and this is in no way to provoke you to make a decision you don't want to, but I can see that Leah hopes that one day she'll find the benefits of love just as strong as an imprint. It was her way of praying for something to clear her thoughts from loving someone she just couldn't have. I guess… when you think of it, it's similar to what you feel. You couldn't choose who you love because fate had chosen it for you. I think the only way to get through this is to see how life is without Jacob, I'm not saying run away and never come back, but to get some space."

"I'm not following." I said in confusion.

"I'm saying that you need to get out more now." She grabbed grandpa's hand, "we both think that it's only right that you're able to freely go out into the town, and possibly make some friends, and enjoy a life that you never had."

"But what about my parents?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them." Grandpa added, "they left you with us, they can't simply barge into my house and tell us how to raise you, we've done great this far? Haven't we?" He smiled, I nodded, "well, we trust you enough to go there and make some friends, it's about time that you made some friends your own age, heck maybe even Seth can take you around the town."

"I'm not even sure if I want to see Seth." I admitted, "well… I know I don't want to see my parents or Jacob. I don't think Seth would want me to tag along with him, and besides, I know him an Jacob are best friends, and I just don't want that close of a connection yet."

"That seems reasonable." Grandpa agreed, "well how about you start school at the high school, it's only been a month in the year and I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you there."

"But I'm done school, I should be graduating soon." I admitted.

"But they don't know that." Grandpa smiled, "besides, this could be an experience for your last year; a chance for you to make friends and graduate with your fellow peers. I for sure would like to see you walk across the stage in a cap and gown."

"But I'm only thirteen, how can we explain that?" I asked.

"A lot of bright thirteen year olds graduate early." He chuckled, "but if you insist, I'm sure there's a way to pull some strings to pass you off as a seventeen year old, I am a the chief of police after all."

I was nervous the next day, especially when my parents came by and began arguing with grandpa and grandma. They still felt that I wasn't ready of course, and threatening to take me back without them having a say about it; infuriated grandpa. I haven't seen or heard him be so angry. He actually kicked my parents out of the house and told them that they couldn't come back until they set everything right. They weren't allowed to bother me until I felt it was time to talk, it was my decision now.

Grandpa was quick to get me ready for school, rushing me around so we could go downtown to pick up a few school supplies and whatever else I needed. Grandma raced around the kitchen making breakfast as well as preparing the big lunch she figured I needed. To her, I was still growing and I needed the energy for the day.

I hadn't seen or heard from anyone other than uncle Emmett picking up his car the night before. I had to admit that it was such a relief to not be caught in between their arguments, to find the least of my worries was getting into the school.

I followed grandpa after he called in letting the station know that he'd be running a little late today. Thankfully we didn't take the cruiser. Being escorted in a police car on my first day was not the impression I wanted to make.

It was actually hilarious to see grandpa going up and down the aisle's to make sure I had everything I needed. Books, binders, paper, pens, calculator (though I felt I hadn't needed it), and a shoulder bag, each that would be a requirement according to him. Just as we were about to checkout, something awkward had taken place.

It was Nahuel and his aunt he called Huilen. They were touring the town and sightseeing until grandpa Carlisle required his assistance. I wasn't sure how to take his approach when introduced himself to grandpa Charlie and me, and of course grandpa clicked in right away to who they were; giving me a glance to make sure I had been okay.

Nahuel proposed that we talk over lunch and discuss what he had come here for, to help me grasp on being a hybrid. Grandpa was quick to step him and let him know that I wouldn't have much time to do so since I was starting school. Surprisingly, Nahuel thought that it was a great idea for me to, and hoped that I would enjoy the festivities of it. As he and his aunt departed, he requested I reconsider his invitation, even suggesting that my grandparents join us.

I was unsure if I should or not. I did have questions that I knew he'd be the only one to answer, but it was still in the air whether I could trust him or not. He didn't give off any vibes that I couldn't, in fact, he had been polite and considerate to grandpa and me. But his aunt hadn't spoken much, but she smiled the entire conversation.

Maybe I would talk to him.

"If you're considering his request Seb, please let us know first." Grandpa implored.

I nodded and followed him to the car as we headed straight for Forks High.

It didn't take as long as I expected for grandpa to register me in my classes, and before lunch he was saying his goodbyes and let me continue on with my day, informing me that they were sending someone to give me a tour of the place. I thanked him before he told me that he'd be here to pick me after school.

Just as the bell rung and dismissed the students for lunch, the secretary called me into the office to introduce me to a girl named Andrea. She was a bit shorter than I was with a small that seemed permanently attached to her face. Her brunette hair flown straight down the midsection of her back, her complexion tanned and a bit lighter than those down on the Quileute reservation.

"Andrea Stanley." She extended her hand for me to shake.

"Sebastian Cullen," I replied staring at her hand, "I have to apologize beforehand Andrea, but I'm OCD and I'm very sketchy with touching anyone."

"Oh, no problem." She smiled and pulled her hand back and tucking them into her pockets, "follow me and I'll show you around after we have lunch."

It was a strange feeling walking through these halls; everyone stared whenever we walked passed and made our way to the cafeteria. Something I should be used to by now whenever I go in public places.

"You'll be the talk of the school for awhile." She smiled offering me a seat next to her at the table next to her friends. "So do you know Edward Cullen?"

"Edward Cullen?" I paused, realizing I hadn't really thought of an alibi. "He's a cousin from my dad's side. Listen, umm… I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to keep my personal life to myself."

"Okay," was all she said before introducing me to the two other girls with her?

"How do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing," she giggled, "it's just my sister had a huge crush on him and continued to whine how lucky Isabella Swan was to marry him straight out of high school. But now she's marrying her high school sweetheart Mike Newton."

Thankfully she didn't ask for any connections I had with my father seeing how he was adopted into the family and I still looked like him. I guess it didn't cross her mind and I didn't bring it up. I doubt she even knew that my father was adopted in the first place.

After leaving Stacy and Natalie at the cafeteria, Andrea gave me a tour of the place, showing me where my classes would be located and informing me of the clubs that were run throughout the school, insisting I join the yearbook club with her and the other girls. Since it was their last year, she felt that we make it memorable.

It didn't take much to adjust to the school, and after the introductions in each class, I found myself settling in properly. Even though a couple students stated their names, I hadn't found any of them memorable accept Andrea.

Grandpa was true to his word when he picked me up at the end of the day, grinning ear to ear as he grabbed my bag and tossed in the back seat.

"How was your first day?"

**A/N: I promised myself that I wouldn't leave any cliffhangers in this chapter, so I hope you are all satisfied with the update. I want to apologize it this chapter seemed a bit more busy that I had planned, but it is what is I guess. I will let you know that the story might slow down a little and there might be one more OC I might add that will have some importance to the story. So please, read and review.**

**Shoutouts go to ****Demon2Angel****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Shalette****, ****jfreakinf****, ****XXCrazyWriter96XX****, ****The betrayer hunter****, ****ShignitLuvzTwilight****, ****ASH186****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Pace1818****, ****hopelessromantic5****, Guest (BlueAnchor), ****SoundShield11**** and ****BurnedSpy****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I will let you know that the change for Huilen will be different in this story, and just for this story. Enjoy!  
**

**D: Disclaimed**

_Matt.H.: You are too kind for words, and I appreciate your encouraging words. High school won't be a big highlight for him, but he will meet some friends throughout his year. Of course there will be more family drama on the way, so be on the lookout. Once again, thank you for the awesome review._

_BlueAnchor: I'm happy to read that you don't mind Darren Criss being Sebastian, it actually happened to be a Glee episode I had been watching before I had realized that he'd make a perfect image for what I pictured Sebastian to be. Sebastian will be facing a few problems in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll be okay with the ending of this update. As it goes for his family, well… I'll just let you read before I give things away._

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

It was a strange feeling –having no worries that is.

Grandpa was happy to hear I made a friend, though I wouldn't call Andrea a friend just yet. We just met, but seemed keen on getting to know me.

By the time we reached the house, everything seemed to go back to normal –before everything happened. Except my routines were slightly different. I was in the kitchen with grandma once again preparing a pasta salad along with crab and homemade dinner roles. She asked about my day just as grandpa did, congratulating me for making the best out of it. She even asked me if I saw anyone special.

Grandma had never known the specifics of my gender interest, I guess she figured since I was Jacob's imprint, I'd be attracted to guys. I knew she knew that I shown no interest other than Jacob, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but I think she hoped that I could be with someone else for a change.

It's just… no one compared to him.

It's funny because I hardly know Jacob. I've seen more of his bad sides than good, but when I've witnessed his courteousness, nothing else seemed to matter. It was just he. And me. I felt safe around him, and it confused me. Because I still feared what he was, and why fate put him with me. According to the rules, he's supposed to hate me.

Dinner conversations led to our meet with Nahuel. Grandma seemed a bit skeptical about it, but she figured that it might be best if I do see him, just to see if he can help me in any way. I admitted to them that I had thought about it, but I wanted it to remain clear to him that he wouldn't be able to report to grandpa Carlisle. I really was tired of being his experiment.

"Do you think I can trust him?" I asked.'

"Nahuel?" Grandma asked, and I nodded. "I'm not sure sweetie. There are just answers that you need to discover yourself."

I decided that as of Friday, I would speak to Nahuel. I left it up to grandpa Charlie to contact him if he had seen him around town; it would be at coffee shop downtown where my grandparents would be close by. Until then, I would attend school for the next couple of days.

It had been three days since I hadn't heard anything from my family or Jacob, and I was beginning to feel neglected in some way. I get that I'm the one who requested the space, but it still bothered me in some way that they were so easily willing to give in. I did miss hearing their voices, and I did miss Jacob's daily visits. Since I hadn't been home, I was sure the visits had even stopped. It actually made me feel a bit of guilty for shutting them out.

Of course school was enough to get my mind off a lot of things, especially Andrea and her insistencies to introduce me to the entire student body. I knew for sure that I wouldn't remember everyone's name, but that hadn't stopped them from wanting to know mine. She was in fact correct when she said I'd be the talk of the school for a while, and I wasn't sure if I was confortable with it.

Friday morning wasn't the best morning to date, with my thirst for blood peaking; it was only plausible for me to stay home. That and I would be meeting with Nahuel later on today once I calmed my nerves. Since trust has become and issue for me, I found it difficult to see what could possibly Nahuel's angle to meet me. Was my grandfather paying him or did he have his own motive?

After grandpa continuously apologized for forgetting to stock up on the blood supplies, he called uncle Emmett and aunt Rose like I requested since he wouldn't let me hunt on my own. I didn't want to either. I knew for a fact that any chance that Jacob would want to speak to me, it would be out there, that or he would send one of his pack buddies. It was just a feeling, but it was close to the truth.

Jacob hadn't made it a secret when he would hang outside of the house below my window. I guess it was his way of gaining the comfort that we both needed. As much as I tried to deny it now, I couldn't. But I was far too stubborn to give in. If I had, he would know I always would. Whatever conflicts he has between my parents, they need to resolve before they approach me.

Uncle Emmett and aunt Rose had informed me that they haven't even spoken since. My father had too much pride to come to admittance that he was wrong in all of this. When I asked for an explanation, I was ready to race to Jacob and… talk. But like I said, I couldn't give him the green card when hadn't exactly earned it.

According to aunt Rose, Jacob had approached my mother with threats. He had arrived at the manor with Leah, Embry and Quil to give her a piece of his mind, threatening her that if she had laid another hand on his imprint, he would do far much worse than what he had planned. At the time Jacob was planning to walk away from it all and come see me when he had a chance, but my father had continued to provoke him and insult him that he wouldn't be there if it wasn't for the imprint. Aunt Rose explained that my father clearly wasn't too pleased with the bond still, and that Jacob couldn't continue to use me as an excuse to be near my mother.

Jealousy? Yeah, I've never seen nor heard of my father fall under those actions.

"It was a low blow as far as I'm concerned." Aunt Rose continued. "Your dad has a tendency to bring up the past a lot ever since Jacob claimed he imprinted. He was actually looking forward to your mom pulverizing the wolf when she discovered the moment Jacob became a part of your world. But because Jacob had stood up against his own pack for your protection, Edward had no choice but to live with it for the moment."

"So my father still believes Jacob is in love with my mother?" I asked reluctantly. It bothered me that the thought bothered me.

"He doesn't say much about it," uncle Emmett added, "but it doesn't take a mind reader to see it. Your dad and Jacob have never agreed to anything other than the one time it came to your mom being the target of Victoria and the newborns."

"Victoria?" I stared puzzled.

"She wanted to claim vengeance on your parents for the reason your dad had killed her mate." Uncle Emmett continued, "when your mom's life was a risk because of this, Jacob and his pack decided to step in to help. I could never understand why a man would put himself through so much for a woman who had already been dedicated to another man, but it came clear once your mom was forgotten the moment you were born."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I've heard this before. But I thought my father understood what an imprint was, why is he still jealous of Jacob and my mother? It makes no sense."

"Because he sees it as him trying to take his family away from him." Aunt Rose said bluntly. "First it was your mom, now it's you. Because your mom…" she seethed the word it seems, "is so insistent on being friends with Jacob still, your dad gets upset over it. Right now, it's not going so great between your parents; they're not even talking really at the moment. Because your dad handled this in a wrong direction, your mom is upset that he pushed Jacob away more."

"Does my mom still love Jacob?" I asked, staring down at the table afraid to hear their reply.

"That's something you need to ask her kid," uncle Emmett said.

Thankfully the subject changed the moment aunt Rose asked about how school was going. Her and uncle Emmett seemed pleased to hear that I was attending my last year with the other kids and looked forward to the moment I could add to the graduation cap mural nana Esme started. I had no clue what they meant until they explained the framed caps on the wall back at the manor.

Of course uncle Emmett asked me if anyone showed interest in me. I told him the truth that it was overwhelming with the amount of girls that had come up to me and flirted; though I was oblivious to what was taken place until Andrea began to tease me about it. That given uncle Emmett the chance to do the same until aunt Rose gave him a shove in his side. I think she knew of the dilemma I was going through with Jacob.

He was on my mind more than I expected or needed.

I found myself staring out the window at night, watching him as he was curled up under the trees that surrounded at the yard. It actually made my heart feel heavy when he gave me the saddened expressions, staring up at me in the moonlit nights, most likely expecting me to go and see him. I just couldn't. I wanted to put him and myself out our misery and finally cave, but in a way, I felt that it made me look weak. Stubbornness inherited from my father I was sure.

Before aunt Rose and uncle Emmett left, I thanked them for the supplies and promised to call them tomorrow. I wasn't about to explain to them about my meet with Nahuel because I was sure they wouldn't agree with it, but I needed answers that he could only answer. But, the more I thought of it; the questions were answered by me.

By the time grandpa and grandma came home, I was ready to meet Nahuel. They changed and grabbed their jackets and followed me out to the car. The ride to the coffee house was silent, or maybe it was just me. I was in my own little world with what I was going to do. What questions I was going to ask, I still was unsure. I was beginning to think that this whole meet would be pointless.

When we arrived at the coffee house, grandpa and grandma followed me in as I found my way to the table where Nahuel was seated. I gave my grandparents a smile of assurance that I'd be okay before they seated themselves across the small diner.

"Nice to see you again." Nahuel gave a smile and offered me the across from him. "I wasn't sure if I you'd come until your grandfather approached me."

"Yeah," I half-smiled, "I had questions."

"Do you still have questions?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee before the waitress came to take my order.

"I'm not sure where to begin," I shrugged, "actually, why are you here really? Did my grandfather really ask you to come here to help me out?"

"Of course," he smiled and thanked the waitress, "he seemed elated to find out that we were about to meet again. I of course agreed because the last time we met wasn't as long as I had hoped. You were just a child still."

"So you have questions for me?" I asked, taking a drink of my juice.

"Some, but you go first."

"How long can you go without blood?" I asked.

"Three days." He replied quickly. "It used to be more, but the more I tested the theory, it became worse than it was. I used to be able to last at least two weeks without it, but after my resistance during one point in my life, I found the thirst to intensify, and since then, I can't seem to last three days without it. I'd advise you not to test your abilities like I had."

"Why did you resist?" I asked.

"Because blood was repulsive to me at one point." He paused to take a drink. "My aunt Huelin became the victim of it all. Because I had refused to feed and ran away from the village, she found me and did what she had to do and cut herself so I would at least feed off of her. I did, but my venom mixed with her blood cells and changed her without me not knowing how to stop it. Because of my selfish acts, she suffered for it."

"Does she resent you for it?" I get that it was rude to ask, but I couldn't help myself.

"She never had." He shrugged, "even though she was a newborn at the time, she had more control than I had. It took us over a decade to finally change our diet and control ourselves. She's been helping me ever since."

"Well that answers another one of my questions." I admitted, "how did you fit in with society?"

"To this day, I still haven't." He admitted. "Living such a long life, it becomes a task to adjust day by day with the change the world continues to go through. Because of this, my aunt and I still live in our founded village and survive how we always had. Even though we've seen people come and go in our lives, those of the tribe have come to accept us. But now, after meeting your parents and you, I found a reason to make that attempt to be more social."

"Why us?"

"Because at the time," He continued, "I hated myself for taking my mother's life. She hadn't survived my birth, I always thought of myself as an evil creature until I met you. Your mother's survival gave me some sort of different aspect on my existence. I've never met my father, nor had the privilege to see my mother, though I heard so many great things about it. But your family's support had shown me that I didn't need to hide from society anymore. I could live in this world just as they were."

"They hadn't told me that."

"It awes me that you are so blessed, and it made me realize I was too." He admitted. "I have my aunt Huilen to get me through the this, and I hadn't realized just how much she had meant to me the day I had met you and your family."

I didn't know how to respond to that. He wants what I have, and yet, I don't want what I was giving. My family had hid so much from me. I didn't want to take that away by telling him that my parents and I weren't exactly speaking at the moment. I'd have to defend myself for it.

"What do you know about wolves and shape-shifters?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "I've seen them assist your coven when it was needed, but introductions were halted for the reason that they weren't to fond of any of us being around. I recalled one of them being a bit belligerent the closer I came to you. Whenever I would try to speak to you, the wolf would snarl and bark at me as if I was a danger to you."

'_Jacob!'_

"Aunt Huelin thought it would be best that we try another time." He continued, "but after all of this was over, my aunt Huelin made a discovery that would go against how I felt about you?"

"What?" I gave him a questionable look.

"I've never understood this at the time, and please, make no judgments." I nodded reluctantly. "But, the moment I had met you, I felt a pull towards you that made me question who I was. I've never felt this way about anyone. At all. Attraction to anyone was never there, human or vampire. But everything seemed to connect the moment I met you. We're of the same species, but the same gender. But that didn't seem to matter either."

"I can't…"

He interrupted. "I told your parents and they confirmed that you were already bonded with someone else, something that was far more stronger than what I had felt, so I left because I felt no reason to be here anymore."

"Just hold on a minute…" I interrupted him, "you mean to tell me that you liked me, is this your motive? And what the hell gives my parents the right to act as if they arranged a marriage for me?"

By this time, my voice was getting a bit loud. "I'm not a prize to be won."

"It was nothing like that," he hinted for me to lower my voice, "I just thought that once in my entire existence, I had a chance." He loudly whispered, noticing my grandparents were looking our way, "Which is why I'm looking for more of our kind." He admitted.

"I doubt there are."

"I have hope." He replied, "after all, I have three sisters I don't know about, there could be more."

"Why are you so adamant in finding more hybrids?" I asked, still upset.

"Because I've never felt what I felt when I met you." He took a deep breath, "from what I've been told, you've never felt the loneliness I have, the bond that has been formed, in some way has never let you feel that hollowness I've grown used to."

"So you came here in hopes that I just might change my mind?" I seethed, "expecting me to fall into your arms too."

"Wait, wait…" he interrupted, "I didn't say any of that. I get that you have a life and that you want to live it. I'm just here on a friendly visit with a little bit of hope that life would give me a break. I had no intentions to insult you in anyway Sebastian."

"Look," I brushed it off, "I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just that it seems like everyone is pushing me in a direction I'm not sure I'm ready to take. Decision-making was never mine, but this is. I'm sorry Nahuel, I hope you do find someone because as much hope I could probably give you, it will never be me."

"Is it because of the bond you have already?" He asked nervously.

"No." I answered honestly, "it's because of me. I'm taking control right now, and if that means I have to go through the pain of it to get what I believe I deserve I will…" I stopped to realize I was going a bit off topic, "… I appreciate the advice Nahuel. Thank you, and please don't report this to my grandfather. I would like to keep this conversation to ourselves."

"You have my word Sebastian." He reached his hand out for me to shake. I nodded and thankfully he seemed to understand. "My aunt and I will be leaving tomorrow at dawn. I hope to see you again soon."

"Thank you."

I couldn't promise him that we'd see each other again. He dropped a bomb on me and I felt even more like crap to his admittance. I turned him away before I could even give him a chance to fully explain, was I really that committed to Jacob?

He's been searching for years for what I had just began to, love. I wouldn't go so far into detail, but I still wanted someone to be… there. He's right too; I've never felt the hollowness he has. I mean sure, there were times I felt so alone, but that was nothing compared to what he's been going through for decades. Then he found me, that was a slap in the face for him, and I made it no better by jumping to conclusions.

Would he ever find another hybrid?

"Are you okay?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, "just a little misunderstanding on my behalf. Can we go home now?"

"Sure."

I think I care too much. It was beyond my control, and yet I felt bad for turning Nahuel down like he hadn't deserved happiness. I couldn't give it to him, I'd be miserable, and I'd make him miserable along with me. It would never be fair to him, and I wouldn't be grateful. There was no way I could deny that I was falling for Jacob the more I thought about it, it was just now that I had hoped that he would take some sort of steps to prove me right.

I needed Jacob to grow up.

I hadn't had much sleep again that night. The guilt plagued me for treating Nahuel the way I did, after all, he came to help; I just wish he hadn't admitted that he cared for me in some way. It didn't help either that I could hear Jacob whining outside. When I sat on the alcove to see him, he looked a lot worse than I have.

The way he looked at me made me want to cry. Was it me hurting him? Had he even left from his spot? It seemed that he hadn't even moved much and I was beginning to worry. When his head slouched back down onto his paws, I could tell the he had given up for the night. As much as I tried to stand my grounds with this, I was beginning to miss him more and more. He was only twenty feet from me, and yet it felt as if we were oceans apart.

I needed to talk to him.

I was debating now. My finger hovered over the lock nervously. The rain began to fall, and my breaths became visible on the windowpane as it fogged the glass, making it difficult to see Jacob. I swiped my hand across the condensation to his head perk up once again, making me feel even more depressed.

With the flick of my finger, the lock clicked back and caused my nerves to jump. I hadn't felt this anxious in a long time. I kept thinking that if I opened this window, I would need to jump outside to talk to him, and I wasn't looking forward to stepping in the rain at three in the morning. But I still pulled the handle and lifted the window slowly, making Jacob look up once again.

With the window wide open, I stared down at him while he gave me a hopeful stare. I wanted to close the window again, but I just don't think I would have the heart to do so. I needed to be closer, but I didn't want to go out there. Without wording it, he seemed to understand what I meant and he phased back to his human self, pulling on the jogger shorts tied around his ankle.

I backed away from the window just as soon as I realized that he was climbing the tree to get to my window. In a second he was inside and standing before me, soaked from head to toe and a hurt expression on his face. I was speechless, and so was he. Instead of him reaching out to me, I touched his arm as I slowly moved in closer.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come in, but I needed to be close to you." He admitted, his voice rumbling through his chest as my face was now pressed against it.

"We need to talk Jacob." I muttered, now letting out a shiver from the cold breeze blowing in. He wrapped his arms around me un-expectantly and kissed the top of my head without question. "Please Jacob, don't. Not now."

"I'm sorry." He pulled away. "I just… I got carried away. What is it you need to say?"

"A lot." I murmured. "But I can't seem to think straight without making it sound like a bunch of crap."

"Just start from the beginning," he reached back and closed the window, "I promise I'll listen to whatever you need to say."

"Why haven't you spoken to my parents?"

"Your dad won't let me at the moment." He muttered, "I tried to approach them with a truce and apologize for my behavior, but Edward doesn't want me near."

"Why does my dad hate you?" I paused, "do you hate my father?"

"No." He let out a shaky breath, "I used to, but I've tried to make amends. I'm sure he hates me still for the imprint, and to top that off, I've made you miserable for the past couple years. He knew about everything."

"Would you really hurt my mother?" I asked, he turned away and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"I'm not going to lie Sebastian," he turned back to me, "every instinct in my body was telling me to do it because she laid a hand on you, but I was able to hold myself back because I knew you'd hate me for it. It would hurt you and I would hate myself if I continued down that path. I tried turning away, but your dad kept taunting my pack and me with the mistakes we made. I've never hurt anyone physically in my life Sebastian, but Sam has because of what we are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam is the reason Emily has the scar on her face." He replied with regret, "she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and she ended up in the hospital because of it. Sam hates himself everyday for doing it, but it can't change the past. Your dad thinks that I would do that you."

"What about you?" I asked. "Do you think you would?"

"God no!" He choked out. "I've already done damage mentally, I would never do anything physical to harm you, that I know your mom knows. She believes I wont, but your dad wont budge."

"Does he know that you've been here almost every night?"

"I have been here every night." He admitted, "and whether your dad knows or not, it doesn't bother me. A part of me needs to be close to you, and I'm hoping that some day he'll understand it."

"If I can get my father to talk, will you agree to meet?" He nodded, "seeing how my father is the stubborn one out of all this, I want to make it clear to everyone that it's up to me to decide, including you."

"But…." It was as if things have gotten worse at that moment.

"I don't want to be friends like this Jacob." I interrupted, "if you want to get to know me, do it the right way rather than expect everything from me like everyone else. Otherwise I'll have to cut off all connections."

"When can we meet?" He asked disappointed.

"Here!" I said, "tomorrow at noon, here in front of my grandparents. Those who choose to show up, will."

"You think your dad will come?"

"If he knows what's good for him," I sat next to him on the alcove, "he will."

I'm not sure what assurance I was giving Jacob after that, but I couldn't help but to lean against him as he held his massive arm around me. A word wasn't said nor a thought, thought. I hadn't realized I fell asleep on his lap until the sun began to rise and Jacob woke me up.

"I should go."

Before he could make his exit, I thanked him. "For listening."

"Anytime." He gave half of a smile and hopped to the bottom and on the ground before disappearing into the forest.

I then realized; Jacob made me smile again.

**To those who had made this update possible, thank you ****sportsallstrs2****, ****BurnedSpy****, ****Pace1818****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, Matt.H., ****XXCrazyWriter96XX****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Shalette**** and BlueAnchor.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of the memories are of the original written storyline in the book –almost word for word. Enjoy.**

**D: Disclaimed**

_BlueAnchor: I'm not sure how you'll take this chapter, or if your perspectives will change for Bella at least. As for Nahuel, I hope the same. I won't really involve him anymore in the story. This chapter will explain why Edward doesn't trust Jacob, but I doubt it will make Edward look any better. I'll just let you read and find out._

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Sunday morning and I already had a few things on my agenda.

The first thing on my list was to call my parents and my other family over to talk before I could call Jacob over. If he was inviting his pack, I wasn't sure. I was beginning to think that just maybe they wouldn't let him go alone, and I wasn't looking for any unnecessary confrontations. The feud had been still fresh, and I don't think anyone will be too pleased to find that I would invited them all in the same area at once.

After hesitating to pick up the phone to dial my parents, I called and ended up speaking to aunt Alice. She had been her energetic self and asked me how I was doing and how school was going for me, already running plans by me for a graduation dinner she had been eager to plan. I couldn't exactly say no, but I told her that I would take care of the invitation list without any questions. She agreed before finally handing the phone over to my annoyed father.

"I was beginning to think you'd never forgive me Sebastian." He muttered.

"I didn't say I did dad." I replied, "I'm calling to see if you and everyone else can come over to talk before Jacob comes over."

"I'm in no mood to see or speak to Jacob, Sebastian." He replied in an angered tone.

"Is it really up to you dad?" I asked, "I'm just trying to make things right since you don't seem to want to."

"It's more than that son," he replied quickly.

"What is it then dad?" I asked annoyed. "I finally figured out what you all have been hiding from me, and now that I want to get to the bottom of all of this, and you make it sound like it's all my fault."

"I don't blame you Sebastian." He said defensively.

"It's Jacob's right?" I sighed in annoyance, "you know what? Never mind, we'll talk about it if you're willing to come over."

He hadn't said a word; "I'll talk to you if you come over with mom and the others."

"What time?" he muttered.

"Now." I replied before hanging up the receiver.

I only hoped that this time my father's stubbornness wouldn't get in the way; sometimes having too much pride could be degrading. It steers you in the wrong direction sometimes –probably one of the reasons it's consider one of the seven deadly sins.

If only my father knew that.

Grandpa questioned whether I was ready to speak to them, reminding me that I could wait a bit longer if I needed, but he understood that I needed to get this all over with. Of course him and grandma promised to remain by my side the entire time if things got out of hand, something I hoped wouldn't happen.

I wasn't surprised that fifteen minutes later everyone began to arrive in single file. My parents followed by my grandparents, then uncle Emmett with aunt Rose and uncle Jasper with aunt Alice not far behind. Each of them greeted grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue and sat around the living area as if it was a habit for them. They all gave me a smile except for my parents. I could see that my father was upset, but my mother had more of a blank expression; almost as if she was following instruction to keep quite.

"What is it you have to say to them Seb?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"Can I say something first?" My mother raised her hand, interrupting grandpa, "I just want to begin by apologizing Sebastian. I never meant to lay a hand on you, and I have no excuse for my actions. I know that if I was able to handle this properly, then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"But you hit your own son?" Aunt Rose glared.

"I know," mother began to whimper, "If I could take it all back, I would."

"Rose!" My father said displeased, "she said she didn't mean it."

"Okay, stop." I sat forward, "this is what I wanted to address in the first place. Everything that has been happening for the past month has been nothing but stressful on me, and none of you are making it easier when the arguments you have are always about me. I'm tired of being the topic of your disagreements."

"Oh sweetie," nana Esme spoke. "Don't think that way."

"I can't help but to," I replied annoyed. "When I asked about Jacob, you all acted as if I was crazy. When I asked why I couldn't go home or out to see what I felt I was missing, you said I was a danger to others. When I asked about the past, you all said I couldn't handle it. Each of them was because of what I am, like it's my fault that I was even born. I can't take it. If I'm such a burden, than I'd rather much stay here for the rest of my life where I know I'm appreciated."

"Where is this attitude coming from?" My father asked upset.

"Are you kidding me dad?" I replied sarcastically. "It seems that you can only tolerate me when I listen. If I rebel, all the sudden I'm wrong? You wont listen to me, and have been very demanding and controlling when it came to grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue raising me. I'm surprised that they didn't have to check-in with you on a weekly basis."

"Sebastian!" Mom spoke up, "…"

"What mom?" I replied upset, "I want answers. I deserve to know the truth to all of this."

"We told you everything you need to know." My father said in a monotone. "There is nothing else."

"What about Jacob?" I knew it would annoy him, but he was pissing me off, "you refuse to tell me about why you loathe him, and why you're so insistent on making me miserable because you don't want him near me."

"Because he's dangerous!" His voice heightened a bit, "I can't trust him to be near you when he could easily hurt you."

"Have you seen him hurt anyone?" I asked him bluntly. "Tell me if you had witnessed this, if you have seen Jacob hurt anyone around him. Physically I mean?"

He remained silent.

"There's something you're not telling me dad, and I want to know." I demanded. "If you can't trust Jacob, you obviously don't trust me."

"Don't Sebastian." He murmured, glancing down at his hand entwined with my mothers, "there's just things you will never understand."

"Like what?" I asked again.

"Edward, just tell him." My mother blurted, "he wants to know."

"And have him hate me?" Father glared at my mother.

"Tell him, or I will." She said in a demanding tone.

"What is it?" I asked, hesitantly.

"If Jacob hadn't imprinted on you, you would have been dead." He almost mumbled.

"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Wait!" Uncle Jasper interrupted, "don't you think it's best that Jacob tell him this rather than you guys. I can already feel the heavy emotions Sebastian is giving off, it's only right that Jacob be here to explain himself."

"Then I'll leave." My father stood up.

"Really Edward?" My mother stood up quickly and pulled on his arm, "we all need to be here, whether it turn good or bad, we need to be here for our son."

"I can't be near Jacob without wanting to tear his head off." He snarled.

"You all say that you don't want to hurt Sebastian, and yet you're all keen on telling him the one thing I never wanted him to know." He said angrily.

"It shouldn't matter Edward," uncle Emmett stood up, "it's best he knows now rather than him finding out down the road."

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"I'll call Jacob." Grandma Sue stood up and walked to the phone.

"I'm leaving." My father walked towards the door with my mother following.

"So you're going to abandon your own son in his time of need?" She said shakily, "when he needs his father to support him."

"I do support Sebastian with everything he does, and this is me doing so." He walked to the car; "I just can't promise anyone I might lose control once Sebastian finds out."

He stood at the open car door for a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something to me as I stood next to my mom, but instead he slid into the drivers seat and screeched out of the driveway.

I stood there in shock. How bad could it be that he wanted nothing to do with it? If this was him being protective over me, I failed to see his point. I found myself more upset with him right now rather then ever thinking I could forgive him. Does he really want to tear us apart? Is Jacob really as big as of a risk as he thinks? Or was this his way of getting his way?

I returned to couch deep in my thoughts as everyone seemed to surround me still, all silent and making me uncomfortable. But what more could anyone say? What could I say when I knew I wouldn't get answers until Jacob walked through that door? I just kept thinking that it would be something so drastic that it might make me hate Jacob forever. But that was the last thing I wanted to think about, and yet there were no other explanations coming to mind.

I was in fact correct when I had realized that Jacob hadn't come alone. Leah, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry and Paul followed him in and sat on the chairs close to each other. I could feel the tension through the room, so I could only imagine what uncle Jasper was going through. I'm surprised he hadn't gone crazy by now.

"What is it that you aren't telling me about the imprint?" I asked, staring down at my hands, afraid to look him in the eyes.

"What?"

I repeated my question. "What is it that you aren't telling me about the imprint?"

"I told you everything." Jacob replied, looking more confused than I had been.

"Apparently not." I mumbled. "According to my dad, I could've been dead if you hadn't imprinted on me, what does he mean by that?"

He looked at me shocked, and then scanned the faces in the room with what looked like disappointment. "Why do you all feel that this is important for him to know?"

"They hadn't brought it up." My mother spoke, "it was the only way I could get Edward to explain his reasons."

"And where is he?" Jacob asked annoyed.

"He left?" My mother muttered.

"Running again?" Jacob smirked.

"Jacob!" Mother's head shot up as her voice rose a little, "Just, don't! Please. I don't want to make matters worse."

"Would you just tell me?" I asked again. Seth and Leah sat next to him with looks of disappointment.

"I can't." He shook his head, "it's just something I can't do."

"Really?" I sighed in disappointment, "what is it going to take for me to get some answers? Why is this so important to my father that he believes that you will hurt me? Why can't you tell me this? Do I have to make contact and dig through your memories for it?"

"You wouldn't." He gave me a glare.

"Either someone starts talking or I will grab the first person closer to me." I fumed.

"We tried to stop him." Seth murmured.

"What?" I looked over to him as his head hung down with one hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Shut up Seth!" Jacob ordered.

"Who did they try to stop?" I glared at Jacob.

He wouldn't say a word, no one would. That was until Jacob reached his hand out with his palm exposed. "You're not going to like it."

"You want to show me?" I asked.

"Jacob don't!" My mother interrupted, "just tell him."

Before anyone else could intervene, I grabbed Jacob's hand and prepared myself for the worse.

_I shuddered at the sound coming from behind me as I plodded down the stairs –the sound of a dead heart being forced to thud._

_I wanted to somehow pour bleach inside my head and let it fry my brain. To burn away the images left from Bella's final minutes. I'd take the brain damage if I could get rid of that –the screaming, the bleeding, the unbearable crunching and snapping as the newborn monster tore through her from the inside out…_

_I wanted to sprint away, to take the stairs ten at a time and race out the door, but my feet were heavy as iron and my body was more tired than it had ever been before. I shuffled down the stairs like a crippled old man._

_I rested at the bottom step, gathering my strength to get out the door…_

It was clear that I was in Jacob's thoughts, and to see how he felt about my mother's death and my birth was very disturbing.

_She was feeding the demon-spawn –blood of course. Probably Bella's blood, it only seemed right for the monster to finish off what it started._

_My strength came back to me as I listened to the sound of the little executioners feeding._

_Strength and hate and heat –red heat washing through my head, burning but erasing nothing. The images in my head were fuel, building up the inferno but refusing to be consumed. I felt the tremors rock me from head to toe, and I made no effort to stop them._

_Rosalie was totally absorbed in the creature, paying no attention to me at all. She wouldn't be able to stop me, distracted as she was._

_Sam had been right. The thing was an aberration –its existence went against nature. A black soulless demon. Something that had no right to be._

_Something that had to be destroyed._

I pulled back to see the tear trickle down Jacob's cheek. I stared at him in shock as everyone witnessed my reaction. Jacob was going to end me? He really wanted me gone for something I couldn't control? He thought I killed my mother purposely and he was going to punish me for it; an infant?

He had been so angry.

My father knew this all along and he kept it from me? But then –as I give it more thought, I don't think he would ever be able to tell me the thoughts that vacated Jacob's mind. Jacob wanted me dead, and if it hadn't been for the imprint, my existence would have never been in play.

"I really am a burden." I muttered to myself.

"No," Jacob inched closer only for me to pull back, "this is why I didn't want to show you. As bad as it looked, you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life as well as finally finding my reason for living."

"But what you feel isn't real." I felt the tear fall down my cheek. "Whatever emotions exchanged between us has been forced upon us."

"Everything is real." Jacob argued, "it began with Bella, and somehow fate knew that before me. I needed to be there for her to wait for you. My head had been so clogged with hatred that I was almost too blind to see it."

"But how do you react to this?" I questioned. "Especially when your pack had never approved of it, when my family disagreed with it. No one had supported it, but us? I always wondered why I felt the way I had for you, I really thought I was a freak because you had never shown me any gratification for my existence until you couldn't seem to take it anymore."

"But I told you why." He fended.

"Yeah, Sam. I know." I mumbled. "Your tribe. Like I said, everyone. I can probably guarantee that no one will argue for my side when I say that I want to love you because everyone is going to say that it's the effect of the imprint."

"I will."

"Of course you will." I murmured, "now I understand what everyone meant, whether were destined or not, our happiness will never be real."

"Sebastian." My mother spoke, "you can't think this way. Everyone has their own outlook on this and I think everyone is just as confused as the both of you. Don't give up on this."

"I didn't say I would." I responded in a monotone. "It's not like I have a choice anyways, right? I'll end up falling for Jacob and then we'll have that happily ever after that everyone seems keen on stopping. At least now I will know that what we have is arranged."

"What can I do for you to believe that what I feel is real?" Jacob sobbed now with his head rested in my palms. His tears were now soaking my skin as I felt the sorrow he was going through. "I would do anything to take that day back. To meet in a different way."

"I don't blame you Jacob." I admitted. His teary faced looked up at me in confusion. "I really don't know who to blame in all of this but my father."

"What?" My mom said shocked.

"If he could just leave it alone, then maybe I could've been more accepting." I said displeased. "He wanted me to know so bad, and as stubborn as I am, I wanted to know. How can I look at Jacob the same way as I used to, especially knowing this?"

"Maybe if I show you this?" He muttered, grasping my hands and pushing out the memory to me.

_Heaven. I'm sure this is what it looks like. How it feels._

_Everything I fought for now has worth. I owe it to the tiny porcelain boy sitting on my lap. His dark locks shined under the sun, his petite hands sparkled as he flipped through the pages of the book he begged me to read to him._

_I could sit here for hours, day's maybe –just to hear him tell me how much he enjoyed our reading times._

_I ignored the pain that I knew was about to come. I'd be leaving him in a day, and I wasn't sure if I could find the strength to do so. How could I tell him that we would no longer see each other because we were a risk to each other? Would he remember these moments like I would? Or would they become faded memories that he would never get back?_

_I brought my focus back to the story, listening as he read how Jack climbed the beanstalk with courage. I shed a tear of joy as he compared Jack to me, gloating how the character could never measure up to me. Other than Edward, I was his hero._

_Somehow. Someday. I hoped I could be._

_I wanted to do what was right, but –sometimes the right things can be so wrong. Sebastian would grow up never knowing how much he has changed all of our lives, how much he has changed mine. I didn't have a care anymore, other than him. _

_He made us all a family. He was the missing puzzle piece in Bella and Edward's lives, the miracle child that made the Olympic coven complete. He gave the title to Carlisle and Esme that they thought they would never have: grandparents. He was the reason Rosalie and Alice could be aunts as well as Jasper and Emmett to be uncles._

_Because of what he gave us, we needed to give back. His safety._

_His parents came up with the solution that benefitted me in some way, but would hurt them in every moment of their existence. He was going to live with Charlie and Sue under theirs and my watchful eye. Which meant, the chance for them to act as parents would be taken away from them._

_But we all knew Sebastian was worth every bit of it._

"I'm sorry." I broke down into tears.

"Shh…" Jacob hushed as he held me, my mother following, "you don't need to apologize for anything."

"You did nothing wrong sweetie." My mom added, "don't ever think you had."

I couldn't say much. I didn't want to say anything. I would just make things worse. What I thought was abandonment, was an act of selflessness. Everyone made sacrifices for me to grow up without worries; I just wished that there were a better way to do it. But it made sense. As much as I hated it all, it made sense.

What do I do now?

My mother was right when I realized I did need my father here. I wasn't sure if I could forgive him, but I still needed him to be there for me. He still was my hero in some way, and it took Jacob's recollections to remind me of it. Everyone fought for my survival.

I guess everyone felt that it was the right thing to do to stick around; no one wanted me alone as of now. I didn't argue over it either. As big as I am, I still found comfort in my mother's hold, in my grandmother Sue's arms, under Jacob's watchful eye. He fell asleep on the alcove as I found myself drifting off in my mother's arms.

Whatever emotional stress I had been going through was slowly fading with the closeness of my family. The last thing I could remember before drifting off into sleep was my mother humming a lullaby in my ear.

It was daylight when I woke up, memories of yesterday still somewhat fresh in my mind. It was my mother who had told me to get up and get ready for school. I noticed that Jacob was no longer here, which saddened me a bit. But I wouldn't let it bother me.

I tended to my morning routines with a shower and a fresh set of clothes. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go to school either. A part of me wanted to go and get my mind off of yesterday's events, but the other part wanted to stay behind and spend more time with my mother and the rest of the family in hopes to hear the better-of memories I hoped they could one day share.

As I walked in the kitchen, to my surprise, Seth had been sitting with hit mother and grandpa Charlie. Leah was in the living area keeping to herself as my mother pulled out a chair for me to sit while we enjoyed our breakfast. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Seth squinched his face as he watched me take a sip of the deer blood grandpa Charlie handed me.

I hadn't bothered to ask if my father had called or stopped by because I had already known the answer. But my mother had informed me that Jacob had pack duties along with the others and he promised to stop by later.

I knew we still had a lot to talk about. I felt that I still needed to build some sort of form of trust with him, but it didn't know how. The only thing I could think of was actually starting over and talking to him, and maybe discuss what the future will hold for us, or if there is a future for us.

It still scared me.

After breakfast was finished, my mom offered to drive me to school before she would go and try to talk some sense into my dad. I figured I would just let her deal with him while I enjoy my day in school.

Hopefully.

**A/N: A big thanks to those who made this update possible, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****darkly0divine****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****BurnedSpy****, ****Little Red Ace****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Shalette****, ****FreeSpirit15****, ****BlueAnchor, hopelessromantic5****, ****Pace1818**** and ****chupito13****.**

**TurnItUp03**


	11. Chapter 11

**D: Disclaimed**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Audrey rambled. That much I knew. Stacy was firm to shut her up more than once, but that didn't last long when Audrey felt she needed to know everything about me. I couldn't just tell her either. It would be an effort to keep most of it a secret. I didn't want to end up telling her false tales and having to back it up with more lies, I would be seen as nothing but a liar. It was bad enough that Natalie made it clear she despised me.

Though I hadn't paid much attention to her, Stacy informed me that she had felt threatened by my appearance. I was already drawing too much attention from the student body that she felt she was losing two of her closest friends. Usually it would be in my best efforts to assure her that I had no intentions, but that was the least of my worries.

The day went quicker than I hoped, and as much as I hated to ponder on my thoughts, I felt that I needed more time before I went home to face the music. I would need to find out if my father wants to talk or not, and honestly, I wasn't ready for it. He opened a few wounds that I wasn't sure I could heal.

In a parent's perspective; I'm sure he was thinking the best for me, but what good did it do? I haven't seen Jacob since the night before, but I'm sure that I'd still have difficulties erasing that memory of him. It was painful for even me to watch, and now that I have, how am I supposed to get past all of it.

In everyone's eyes –in the beginning, I was seen as a mistake. It all began with the mistake.

Their outlooks might have changed for the better, but I'm sure that everyone seen my arrival as nothing but a big mistake. A part of me wanted to know, but the other half wanted to make sure that I would never know. I don't think I could handle knowing that I could be correct. But it hadn't stopped the ideas from plaguing me.

By the time the last bell chimed to dismiss us, I made my way slowly to my locker than out to the parking lot where grandpa usually waited for me. He brought the cruiser this time, something I had hoped he wouldn't do, but he did. I tried to ignore the stares as they watched me make my way to the vehicle, but I could hear the snickering from the crowd and I knew then that my high school experience was about to get a little bit more interesting than I had planned.

"Did you really have to bring the cruiser grandpa?" I complained closing the door, "you may as well have brought a hearse to announce the death of my social life."

"I'm sorry Seb," he chuckled turning the ignition, "and it can't be that bad."

"In high school? It's considered something close to it." I grumbled.

Without further discussion, we arrived at the house and grandpa had dropped me off at the house while he went back to work. I gave a quick wave realizing that Jacob's truck was now parked in the lot next to my grandma's car. I sighed realizing that I would need to talk to him and see where we stood. I wasn't actually looking into starting a relationship with him, but I was sure that it would be something close to it. I'm not exactly prepared to fully dedicate myself to anyone, and I knew that I needed to make that clear to Jacob. I just hoped he would understand.

But one thing that was made clear to me, and it was the constant rambling from pretty much anyone, and that was that Jacob would be insistent at times. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. What would I be inclined to do for Jacob? Was it going to be as frightening as everyone keeps saying, or could they be exaggerating the whole thing?

By the time I had entered the house, I could hear the laughter booming from the kitchen. Two I hadn't recognized, and two I had, though all were familiar in some way. I entered the kitchen to see grandma Sue exchanging stories with her two children and Jacob. As awkward as I thought it would be, it wasn't. Jacob pulled out the chair next to him and offered to get me a drink while grandma reminisced about how Seth pranked his sister after she had convinced him that he was adopted. It all ended badly with Leah chasing her little brother across the reserve. The only way Sue and Harry could convince Leah not to hurt her little brother was to raise her allowance. That didn't last long according to Leah. But that didn't stop her from getting her revenge.

"See, it's stories like this that made me wish I had siblings at times." I laughed. "You both are lucky to have that."

"I beg to differ." Leah smirked, smacking her brother's shoulder. "But I guess in a way, I can't picture a life without my little brother in my life."

"I complete you." Seth mocked with his hand pressed against his chest.

"After all these years I'm still separating you two." Grandma Sue giggled. "I don't think it's ever going to change."

"I guess that's what sisters are for." Jacob added with a laugh, "Rachel still hounds me for teasing her about Paul's inappropriate thoughts. She acts like she has to suffer through those unfortunate events."

"Eww." Seth agreed, "at least we're not tied down." Seth nudged Leah while raising his eyebrows at Jacob, earning him a kick under the table.

"Am I missing something?" I gave them a strange look.

"It's nothing." Jacob shifted and cleared his throat.

"Leave him alone you two." Grandma Sue said.

"I didn't say anything." Leah fended.

"But you were thinking it." Seth chuckled.

"Shut it Seth." Jacob gave another kick.

I couldn't really say anything after I clued in on what Seth and Leah just might be talking about. After all, Paul lusts over his imprint and they all know about it. Could Jacob be any different? And were they just as disturbing as Paul's? I didn't want to know. It made me a bit uncomfortable, and thankfully grandma Sue changed the subject.

"Whether you're parents could give you any more siblings or not," she spoke, "I'm glad that they gave us you."

She had always reminded me of how special I was to her, and they all seemed to agree with a nod. I wasn't sure how to cope with the change in attitudes, I mean it was just a few weeks ago that I thought Leah despised me and Jacob didn't give a damn about me. So I found it hard to agree with them.

"You probably get tired of hearing about how special you are Sebastian," grandma leaned in for a hug, "but you are. You're birth is rare, and usually in the situation that your grandfather would have been going through, he wouldn't have had the opportunity to have the grandchild he always wanted. Even Renee and Phil agree. You mean the world to all of us."

"That'll change when I find my imprint and have a kid." Seth chuckled.

"You ass." Leah smacked him again.

"No it won't." Grandma Sue reached over to nudge him, "I mean it Seb, you're the first grandchild, and that means a lot to all of us."

"I know." I replied, "but still, I wouldn't mind to have a brother or sister."

"You kind of do." Seth smirked, we stared at him puzzled. "You're mom is like your sister."

"Seth you're an idiot." Leah shouted.

I couldn't put it passed Seth to relieve the tensions I had a habit of building, and I couldn't help but laugh at the brother and sister as they began to wrestle, ignoring grandma as she tried to order them to stop. That was until she looked at Jacob to give the order.

Dinner was served by the time grandpa came home, and it was beginning to feel more like home as a few others came over to visit. Rachel came over, which meant that Paul followed and helped the others devour what was left over. I still couldn't stomach the fact that they ate more than I did in a weeks count. But then again, I hardly ate.

As the day began to settle, Jacob had asked if we could talk. I agreed with my grandparent's permission. He agreed to the curfew and promised to take care of me. It was awkward to be in this position, because it really began to feel more like a date than I had expected. Jacob was acting as if he needed my grandparent's approval more than ever, even if he had known them all his life. It didn't help that the witnessing crowd were giggling and smirking as we left.

The clock just passed seven and my curfew was by eleven. It didn't really matter that it was a school night, or so it seemed. I really didn't sleep, so that was something I should be a little thankful for. But I was still unsure of what the night had in store for us, or where Jacob was taking me. He said it was just to talk and to start all over. From the beginning like he felt we needed.

The ride was silent and awkward. I knew then that we were going to the reservation from the route we were taking, but I didn't know where. Maybe he was taking me to see Sam and Emily? Or maybe to see the rest of the pack again at one of their bonfires, but then again, I'm sure Seth, Leah and Paul would have followed. So I was still curious to exactly where we were heading. Until we pulled into the driveway of an old red house that somewhat reminded me of a barn house. A shed sat to the side with old motorbikes and vehicle parts lying around it.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"My house." He said. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to invite you over and show you where I grew up. It only seems fair since I already know where you grew up."

"Okay." I nodded, opening my door and following him to the front entrance. "So you grew up in this house."

"Yeah." He nodded as he jingled the key in the lock before opening it, "dad was working to build the place up a bit more, but since the accident, this as far as he got."

"It's…" I muttered walking into the house, "… homey."

"It's not much." He shrugged. "I'm hardly home so I hadn't put much work into it like I had planned."

"It's nice." I commented, "It does remind me of Billy… and you."

"I haven't change it much since he died," he shrugged reaching over to turn on another light switch. "I guess I haven't had the guts to change anything yet, still kind of holding onto him as much as I can."

"It's fine," I smiled, "I understand that your dad meant a lot to you and that you want to hold onto as many memories as possible. Billy was a great man."

"Yeah." He faltered a breath before walking into the living area. "I have a couple movies here if you want to watch them, a couple classics actually." He chuckled.

"Grease?" I chuckled, "…and Ghost?"

"Yeah, those were my dads." He laughed as I handed him the dvd. "They were actually my mom's favorites and he'd watch them sometimes to remember her."

I sat next to him on the small sofa as he popped the _Grease_ into the dvd player. "He would tell me about how it became and anniversary ritual for them to sit and watch them. This actually the movie my dad brought my mom to on their first date, and I could see how much it meant to him. In a way, it helped me remember just who my mom was. Kind of set out my perspectives of who she was, I only remember a bit of her, and it helped that my dad would tell me stories about her."

"She sounds perfect." I smiled as he stared at the screen.

"Dad says she was." He chuckled. "I'd like to think that she was. That she still is. Now dad is with her."

"I wouldn't doubt it." I smiled again.

"Anyways." Jacob shuffled and walked to the kitchen to offer me a drink before the movie started.

I accepted and found myself intrigued by the pictures hanging on the wall rather than the opening song playing on the movie. The only people I had recognized were Billy, Jacob and the twins. I was sure the woman in the family portrait above the mantle had to be Sarah Black. She really was beautiful, and the portrait showed all of them smiling. The twins stood next to the couple as they sat with Jacob sitting on Billy's lap. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little boy that grew up to the man I see today. He was so precious in the picture with his pearly white smile and plaid button-up shirt to match his dad's. They were a happy family at one time, and it was a shame to see that all taken away from them.

"I remember mom telling me I had to wear the same shirt as dad." Jacob said as he handed me a glass of water, "I argued with her that I hated the shirt, but she convinced me to wear it because dad was wearing the same one. It was the only reason I would wear the ugly thing." He chuckled. "But I pitied my sisters for having to wear those dresses, especially Rach, she was such a tom-boy. You could see that her half-smile showed that she was embarrassed to wear the ruffled dress. But this was all for mom, and dad made sure that we made it perfect for her. She died before she could see it."

"I'm sorry." I muttered taking a drink. "She sounded like a really nice lady."

"No apologies needed," he leaned with his hand on the mantle, "it's one of the few good memories I have of her, and if dad wasn't so hell-bent on me hanging the picture, I don't think it would be here."

By the time we sat down to enjoy the movie, it was half-ways through. We hadn't paid much attention to it either seeing that we were actually getting to know each other more. Jacob had asked me if I had any favorite movies, but seeing how I hardly had interest in watching any and more into reading, I didn't have a favorite.

"You know they made a movie about it right?" He chuckled.

"The Outsiders?" I asked.

"Yeah." He laughed again, "most books are made into movies; though it's hard to find one that amounts to the books, so I heard. I'm not much of a reader, but I watched the movie and I found it to be good. I wouldn't have watched it if we weren't forced to watch it in school though."

"You watch movies in school?" I laughed.

"Are you kidding?" He laughed again, "it was the one time that I didn't mind going to class." He placed his beer on the table, "it was considered a moment to slack off for most of the kids, and I won't lie when I say that I looked forward to the classes when they showed a movie. Either it was a good one, or I would get the chance to catch some z's."

"Really?" I chuckled, "well what other movies did you watch then?"

"I only remembered that one and Romeo & Juliet." He admitted. "But I never cared much for that one seeing how the vocabulary was from and entire different era. That and the storyline was depressing."

"Touché." I laughed. "Though I have to say that I admired the risky route Shakespeare had taken with the conclusion. Character deaths are hardly practiced by any author nowadays."

"Don't all Shakespeare plays end in the same way?"

"Yeah." I murmured. "But I think that's why the plays are so memorable. I mean, you expect them to live their happily ever after's and that the characters find the love that they've been searching for, only to be taking away unexpectedly."

"See I couldn't handle that." He replied taking another drink of his beer, "fighting for someone to only end up taking your life…" he paused before setting the bottle on the coffee table, "… but in a way, I can kind of understand it."

"Dying for the one you love?"

"Yeah." He sat back against the couch, "if you loved the person enough, I guess you would do anything to be with them in life and death. I now know that."

"I'm sorry." I muttered. Realizing just how close this was to reality.

"For what?"

"For being inconsiderate." I admitted. "I don't exactly feel what you do, and I can't say if I ever will. But if that is the condition, I can't say anything to go against it."

"What do you mean?"

"The only ones I've seen fall so deep in love were my parents and my vampire family," I shrugged, "I don't know how strong an imprint can be, or the effects of it. I can only go by word. I guess…" I sighed, "I can only say that it bothers me that I have no clue what you're going through, that what your pack says of what effects it has on you. It's sad to say that I only see… some sort of… obsession."

"I'm not obsessed." He fended.

"I didn't mean it in such a way?" I said regretfully.

"Isn't it?" He seemed upset now, "look Sebastian. I get that you don't know what I'm going through, and I don't expect you to." He took another drink, "I don't want you to feel that you have to submit to me because I told you I imprinted on you. I just want you to know that I care for you, that I do need you in my life. I don't want it to come off as I'm obsessed with you when it's something far more different than that."

"I guess I need to stop listening to everyone then?" I muttered.

"Would it help if I just showed you?"

It surprised me that he would ask, and with full honesty, I haven't thought of it. It would help me understand the imprint more, and if he was offering to help me get through this, than maybe I should.

I nodded as he reached his hand out.

_A light at the end of the tunnel with surroundings configured with images of me. Voices spoken in a soft tone; almost like whispers. Beauty had definition, music had a tune, the heart had a reason to pulse, and life had purpose._

_What were blurred visions were now crystal clear and vivid as the sparkling waters. Society no longer moved forward because the Earth revolved on its axis, but it rotated because of me. Anyone and everyone that came into view had no purpose unless I was a part of them. _

_A crowd of people paced around one center, discolored as a black and white television screen. The only person that stood out, that had color and debt was me. People could go passed me and around me, but it didn't matter as long as I was in sight. I couldn't disappear._

_I wouldn't disappear as long as he was there._

_I was Jacob's lifeline. _

_If was in pain, Jacob would feel it. If I were to grow old, Jacob would grow old with me. If I were to walk to the end of the world and jump off, Jacob would go with me._

_It wasn't obsession._

_It was reason._

_From birth to death, Jacob would be there. If it were as a friend or lover, he'd be there._

_It's a promise that can never be broken._

I pulled my hand away quickly. The confusion was no longer there, but now the guilt. He already made a promise to me without option, but I wasn't sure if I could give him the same thing he was asking. It wasn't so much spoken in words, but now I knew that whatever decision I made was Jacob's decision.

How can I make the same promise?

Could I make the same promise?

"I'm sorry Jacob."

"Would you please stop apologizing?" He begged. "None of this is your fault."

"I feel like it all is." I admitted, not realizing that my speech was shaky, "if you hadn't imprinted, you wouldn't be permanently attached to me."

"It's not a bad thing."

"But it could be?" I muttered, "I mean, you could have anyone you want, but you're bound to me without a say."

"I don't see it like that."

"What about a life without me?" I asked. "I mean, I know that it's mere impossible, but what if I had decided one day to be with someone else. Would it hurt you? Would you hate me for it?"

"Would it matter how I felt?"

"Yes." I said. "Of course it would."

"I think that answers your question." He replied, but I think he knew I wasn't convinced. "Look, Sebastian. I admit, I would be upset that you were with someone else, but I can't stop that from happening, especially if the imprint doesn't have the same effects as it does on me. I won't stop you from being with someone else, but you can't ask me to not be a part of your life. As much as it would probably hurt me, your happiness is all that matters for me."

"What about your happiness?" I asked, "would you listen to me if I told you to be with someone? To love someone the same way you'd love me? To live a life like I feel you deserve if it wasn't with me?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Just answer the question please Jacob?" I begged.

"I would try." He shrugged, "but try as I may, it would never compare to you. I can't deny it. If it's what made you happy, I would try."

"I don't want to break your heart." I now sobbed. "I don't want to be the reason for your demise."

"You do feel the same way I do?" His question was more on the rhetorical side. "Otherwise you wouldn't be questioning any of this." I shrugged, "look Sebastian. I'm not asking for you to be with me right now, today. No. I just want to get to know you and catch up on the days we missed. If its me you want in the end, I'll probably be the happiest man out there, but if not, then I won't alter your decision in my favor. I just want you to know that you will ALWAYS have me."

"I just ruined the night didn't I?" I muttered, wiping the bloody tears from my cheek.

"No." He deadpanned, "you could never do such a thing. Now let's get your face cleaned up."

I followed him to the kitchen as he began to dampen a cloth and wiping it on my face. "Why do you bleed tears?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Grandpa Carlisle believes it be my body getting rid of the toxins I could be taking in from drinking any kind of blood."

"But the other's don't cry." He said saddened still wiping my cheek.

"Grandpa said that because their bodies develop the toxic venoms, it gets rid of any diseases that it could cause." I replied, "but because my venom isn't as vital as the rest, my body has found another way to get rid of it."

"That's actually interesting." He gave me a smile, "so can your venom harm anyone?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged again. "We never wanted to test our theories to the fullest. Grandpa Carlisle usually uses me as an experiment, and that's one thing he doesn't want to try. Besides, I don't think I would ever want to hurt anyone to that extent. It's not exactly sunshine's and rainbows being a vampire."

"Does Carlisle still do tests on you?" He asked concerned.

"No, not anymore really." I admitted. "I know there are times he wants to know a few more things, but now that I can speak for myself, he hasn't asked me."

"I don't think you could ever hurt anyone." He chuckled. "You're heart beats just as everybody else's, and I think that's the reason you have a conscience not to do so."

"Thanks." I found myself smiling. "I think you're the only one who believes that."

"Do they still think you can't control yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not sure anymore." I admitted. "Grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue were the ones who finally let me be free to wander. So far, I've been able to control myself."

"I'm glad they did."

The movie had been far past over and Jacob decided that it was about time that he get me home before he catches heck from grandpa Charlie. I found it quite amusing that the almighty alpha he is known to be; one that fights vampires off for a living –is afraid of my grandpa's wrath. But I was glad to find that he was very respectful to the man that raised me.

Now I just had to find a way to get my father to see reason. I knew my mother wouldn't be having much luck with him, which probably meant that after school tomorrow I would have to go over and try and talk to him. Hopefully he'd be able to see that I wanted to go forth with this and see where it goes.

By the time I got home, grandma Sue had already been in bed and grandpa was waiting for me to get there. He said his goodnights after asking me if I had a good time, telling me how happy he was to see me smiling again.

For once I was in my room and getting ready for bed without much of a worry. I couldn't help but play out the night again, thinking just how well it turned out to be; excluding the breakdown –it still was memorable. I found myself thinking about how and where this would go with Jacob, and how I was no longer fighting against it. I was beginning to embrace it. I was falling for Jacob.

And for once, I wasn't afraid to admit it.

**A/N: Shoutouts go to ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****Shalette****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****ArchAngel-Gabrielxxx15****, ****SoundShield11****, ****Pace1818**** and ****FreeSpirit15****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A lot of you asked if I would be doing a chapter in Jacob's point of view, and I said no. But, I decided that it would be somewhat helpful to get into his head and see how he feels about all of this. I'm sorry if it seems if the plot line is dragging at the moment, but it will pick up eventually. I just wanted to get the troubles they're facing by first in regards to building their relationship. **

**D: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

**~~~JACOB~~~**

Insecure.

His biggest weakness and probably my worst enemy. Of course I'm aware that I'm the reason for it, it plagues my existence everyday. But Sebastian is the only one who can keep me going –the only one who can help me move forward. And it may seem like I'm putting my every reason in his hands, but I'm not. He's the only one I could ever trust, the only one I can rely on to make it possible to open my eyes every morning.

I've said it before, but it's true. My dedication is to him and only him. I would choose him over my pack if I had to, I would choose him over my father, over my family, over his family.

If I could change the past, I would. I would make sure that I hadn't caused the pain and insecurities he faces today. I'd be the one to protect him from whoever justified him as being the enemy. I wouldn't let the others convince me to believe that what we had was never meant to be. That we were nothing but a lie, a mistake driven by the evil spirits to test if I had been a true alpha, because for an alpha to be true, he wouldn't have turned on the one person that meant the world to him; whether they be a boy or not. It shouldn't have mattered to me.

I used to live in regret, and in that moment of regret, it brought me to my lowest peak. I was conflicted with what was right and what was wrong. I knew I used to be in love with my imprints mother, that, and the fact that she is a woman. I was sure that if it weren't her, that it would be some awestruck girl that happened to cross my path and give my life purpose. Never have I expected it to be the son of the girl I thought I was in love with.

Then I made the excuse that because Sebastian was a hybrid; half-vampire and half-human, that we were in fact an abomination. We were born enemies and we should be fighting each other rather than falling in love, but that didn't chase away the constant urges to be near the pale child. It was more of a hunger for his presence, and I couldn't let anyone know that I had made every effort to be close to him as he grew before my eyes. Whether it be going to visit him and belittle the child, or hovering below his window like a lost puppy. I just couldn't let my imprint know that I longed to hold him in my arms and protect him like I was meant to do.

With the thoughts set aside of him being a hybrid, I figured that if the situation were different, that no matter how different it may have been, I'd always find my imprint in my best friend's child. Bella could have married Mike Newton and had their first son and I would most likely still imprint on the infant. It really was destiny, and I could no longer fight or hide it.

Rather than living in self-pity and degradation, from then on I had promised myself that I would no longer let Sebastian feel as if he was a mistake, that rather he be known as the miracle he really was meant to be known as. He deserved the life he longed for, and I hoped that included me.

It's quite sad that it took the words of my father to open up my eyes, and that it took so long. But it wasn't only that, but my inner wolf crying to the moon that we make amends and that I accept my fate. Sebastian was made just for me, and I needed to know that.

But then, there has always been the age difference between us. I would always question why my best friend imprinted on Claire, and how accepting he was of it. It crossed my mind more than once on how they would make this work. There was a fourteen-year gap between the two, and I kept thinking that Claire would most likely want to find someone her age, that she would open her heart to a man that could be more familiar with her. But now, I can see that she's fond of Quil, and that I'm sure that soon she will want to be more to Quil than she had expected.

Then there's Sebastian and me. There's a sixteen-year gap between us, but I can be sure that others wouldn't notice the difference. He's thirteen and I'm twenty-nine, and there are times that I'm sure his maturity level can amount to mine at times. He doesn't look thirteen, and I don't exactly look as if I'm twenty-nine. I keep convincing myself that we're only a few years apart, that he may be nineteen and I'm still twenty-one. But everyone seems to constantly remind us of it.

It's not exactly easy to compare my imprint to the others but Quil. Sam is only a couple years older than Emily, and the same goes for Jared and Kim. Rach is a couple years older than Paul, but that doesn't seem to bother them. So why is it such a problem for everyone, and why does it still bother me that I'm old enough to my imprint's teen father. I try not to let it bother me as much, but when your pack mates bring it up just to tease you, it can get on your nerves. It's not like I'm calling Rachel a cougar for being four years senior to Paul?

Not only does it bother me somewhat, but also I'm sure Sebastian has thought of it on various occasions. Could he really accept me and my decision not to age just so I could stay with him for eternity. I'm sure that his family has age gaps. From what I can recall, his father is much older than his mother, and I'm sure that they aren't the only case in their family.

Could this be me making excuses? Or could it be the fact that no one agrees that fate has put us together?

Seb hadn't exactly said he would give me a chance, but he seems to be more lenient on giving me opportunities to redeem myself. I'm hoping that I can win him over and make sure that we can move forward from here, but there's still that fear that he just might one day decide to move onto someone else and expect me to do the same. I think I would hate him if he had asked me, but I wouldn't tell him. I just wanted him to be with me, was that wrong for me to ask?

I admit that what I feel for him has changed since he was a child. What used to be my ambition to keep him safe from harm and to act as more of a big brother than anything, has began to slowly evolve into something more. I'm seeing him as a young man now, a man that I could see spending the rest of my life with and maybe marrying one day. I like to think that I've fought hard enough to finally get my happily ever after.

I find myself sometimes picturing a life beyond here. Travelling maybe? Or even going against the odds and showing the world that we can overcome all of the obstacles that society figures will get in our way. I could even see that one day we just might start our own family. If that meant adopting, or taking in other's like Carlisle and Esme had, then maybe in some way we could be the family I had hoped for.

Of course there are times that I had hoped I would have a son one day to carry on my legacy. But now that I see the impossibilities of it, I've come to accept it a lot better than I had expected. When you find yourself in love with someone strong enough, then I think that's all you need. I guess the Black name will just be continued on through my sisters; that's if Paul or Rebecca's husband allow it. But that would be the least of my problems.

As October had come and gone, Thanksgiving was approaching and Seb continued to run his thoughts passed me. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to move home anymore, and for that I was grateful. Sure he had asked for my opinion, but my opinion was always in my favor. I didn't want him to leave, and I was beginning to see that he was feeling the same way. I guess it sort of helped that Edward was still holding too much pride to have a discussion with Seb, but that didn't mean I didn't want them to rekindle their father/son relationship.

I hoped that one day that Edward and Bella would one day accept us, but that seemed farther than any of our reach. In their eyes, I would always be considered a danger to their son. Sam and the rest of the pack were still unsure of the friendship we continued to build to, and each day I'm sure it was brought to the council's concerns that their alpha might one day end up abandoning their tribe and his pack.

But I didn't care because I can say now that Seb and I are finally rebuilding the bridges I had burned so long ago. It felt refreshing that Seb was beginning to trust me again, and I never wanted to let that go. The council's opinion no longer mattered, and I knew too, that one day I would leave this place if that meant Sebastian wanted to leave. I would always be by his side, and hopefully one day the tribe would understand my decisions. I wasn't letting go of my life again.

Even though it had been a concern for Sam, he still showed his support in some ways. I could see that him and the pack were finally beginning to warm up to my imprint, and it felt good to know that they would ask about him at times, especially Emily.

"What is he doing for Thanksgiving?" She paused with a chuckle, "what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Are you coming here as usual, or you going to Charlie's? I don't mind Sebastian coming here if you want to invite him."

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "Sebastian is still in the debate whether he's moving home or not, I don't think a dinner is even on his mind at the moment."

"Well maybe some family time will help." Sam chimed in, walking in the front door. "Invite him over, give him that option. Maybe he'll decide to stay."

"I thought he wasn't getting along with his dad right now." Embry asked walking in from the living area. "I figured after that, he wouldn't want to move back."

"But that's still his family." I sighed, "I'm not forcing him to choose, and I'm not going to tell him that he's making the wrong choice after how his family treated him."

"I sure the hell wouldn't give them another chance." Embry said with sincerity. I was sure that he was only stating his opinion because he is my best friend, he did always make it clear that he didn't like seeing me miserable, and that usually happened when I'm away from Seb for too long.

"I'll run it by him and see what he says." I informed them, "I promised Charlie that I would pick him up today after school."

With a wave goodbye, I headed for my truck and drove into Forks with a few things on my mind. Well a lot to be exact, and not one of them didn't involve Seb. He was a part of a lot of my thoughts lately, and I have to say that I don't mind. Sometimes I do worry that it's an obsession, and I hope that it doesn't get to the point where I'd hurt someone to get my way. Sure I believe I wont, but there's a part of me that worries I just might slip and end up kidnapping my poor imprint and keeping him away from my family.

But then, Seb wouldn't be too happy with me, and I'd be back at square one.

It's really agony when you think of all of the scenarios that could get you in trouble more than the ones that can benefit you. I've played them out through my head several times over and over; thinking that I'd eventually screw this up and I would never be in Sebastian's good grace's.

It's like I was waiting for the worse to happen. Almost as if I was expecting it.

By the time I reached Forks High, Sebastian had been waiting at the front entrance with a book in his hands and a girl standing next to him. I found myself foolishly grinning at the sight of Sebastian grinning the moment the girl next to him nudged him, informing him that I was here. I could bask in the sight for days if I had to. It was more of adoration, something I've grown accustomed to.

It did make me wonder too. How does Sebastian feel about me? Is the imprint having the same effects on him about me, or is he skilled at hiding how he truly feels? Or am I just plagued with wishful thinking? I know that Emily, Kim and Rachel have become smitten by their imprintee's, so why is mine different? Or had I just been overthinking a lot of this. I admit, there are times that I would catch Sebastian staring at me the same way I did to him, but he'd shake it off the moment I noticed. I just wanted to actually know how that felt when someone you cared for, showed the same affection.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I hadn't asked for much.

"I was surprised when grandpa said you were picking me up today." Sebastian admitted climbing into the passenger side and closing the door. "I thought you'd be busy."

"Well I could always make time when you need me Seb, I've said that more than once." I gave a smile and shifted into drive.

"I know," he replied, "I just don't expect you to jump whenever I need you, you have a life too."

"It's okay Seb." I replied slightly annoyed. "I enjoy spending time with you."

"Same here." He half-smiled before staring out the window in silence.

It was hard to discuss the topic of us to him, mainly because neither of us knew exactly where we stood. Sure we could talk un-end about anything else, but I couldn't exactly tell him that I would drop anything I was doing just to be there for him. I know it still bothered him in some ways that I was fully tied to him.

Like I said, he sees it as an obsession, and I see it as dedication and determination for the life I want, especially since I want him to be a part of it all. I didn't want to scare him away, but I still wanted him to know that I'm here for him whenever he needs me. That he really does mean the world to me.

"I talked to my father." He broke the silence.

"And…" I asked reluctantly.

"He apologized." He said, "he admits that in ways he was wrong about going all about the situation, but he pleaded that I see his way too. He doesn't hate you, or so he made it clear."

"Really?" I quirked a brow.

"He says he understands the dangers of me being near you and the pack." He replied with a sigh, "it's not that he doesn't trust you Jacob, he just doesn't trust what you can turn into. He's mentioned that he's seen the images played out in Sam's thoughts the day he hurt his imprint and just how much it affects him. He worries that one day it could happen."

"I do have control." I said mockingly.

"He knows that," he agreed, "but the fact that I'm not exactly human, that a part of me is supposed to be your sworn enemy, worries everyone in my family. It's more of one day that the tribe decides that I'm more of a threat than anything, and you alone just might now be enough to protect me."

"I've never thought of it in those perspectives." I admitted.

"It's one of my father's main worries, that, and one day that I just might leave the family to be with you." He sighed again. "I understand how he feels about it, but he can't expect me to stay with the family for the rest of my existence. I may stay young forever, but with time, we become wiser and more familiar with what life hands us. I just want you and my parents to understand that I'm not fragile, that I may be half-human, but I'm also half-vampire. I don't exactly break so easily."

"I know that." I said, "but it's more of an instinct than anything. I'll always worry about you just like your parents do."

"You're beginning to sound like him." He mumbled, now smirking then smiling.

"Well sounding like your father is the last thing I want to do." I chuckled at the thought.

It was his suggestion to spend some time at the beach. I would have been concerned on how cold it was, but it wasn't exactly a worry considering I was a walking furnace and his body was accustomed to the cold weathers. We stopped by the house to let Sue know where we were headed before we headed down. I knew then that Seb would most likely have a heart-to-heart talk, and I was okay with it. It was these that would bring us closer and the trust would build once again.

Just as I expected, Sue had sent a bag with what I was sure with something to eat and a blanket. She was aware of our temperatures, but I think it was her motherly instincts kicking in.

It didn't take long before we reached our destination. I put the truck in park and offered to carry the supplies while Sebastian wanted to change into something more comfortable. I didn't question but rather just headed to the beach to wait for him. Not long he arrived in a pair of loose-fitted jeans and a zip-up grey hoodie with a t-shirt under it. He sat next to me on the laid out blanket and gave me a questionable look.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can feel the heat coming off of you." He giggled, "and your heart is beating a mile a minute."

"No it's not." I could feel myself blush. "I'm just a bit… off at the moment."

"I tend to do that people…" he chuckled mockingly. "It's a curse I tell you."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, staring down at my hands. I lay next to him on one elbow, my hands clasped together and my thumbs twiddling. "So why did you want to come here?"

"No reason really." He sighed softly. "I just needed to get away from the family for a bit, that and, I find myself calmer when I am near you."

"Oh." Was all I could say? How do you react to such admittance? It may have seemed like a simple gesture to him, but it meant something much more to me. "Thanks?"

"Did I just make the big bad wolf blush?" He teased poking my bicep, "okay, that made me sound ridiculous." He admitted.

"Seems we can both put each other off guard." I implied, digging through the bag for a sandwich, "can't say that I'm embarrassed either."

"Yeah." He sighed, staring out at the ocean. "I've been finding myself a little bit more of an open book than I realized. Especially around you, is that the imprints doing?"

"A part of it." I swallowed and shrugged, "not everything emotionally has to deal with the imprint, though it does play a big part. I'm sure it works both way, but, when you find yourself growing fond over someone, it's the interest you have."

"Meaning?" He stared at me confused.

"How can I put this?" I gave a sigh and a chuckle, "I've questioned this because of us, but from what I heard, in the beginning, feelings need be developed before the imprint can take full effect. It doesn't just happen as fast as we hoped. When it comes down to it, it's that one look, almost like 'love at first sight,' that determines if the imprint will fall through. Which is why it's sometimes considered a danger and a worry for most if the imprint will be rejected or accepted."

"So I have to like you for the imprint to come to life?" He asked, I nodded, and then he gave me a bashful grin before staring back out at the scenery.

I found myself mirroring his expressions as I came to realizations that there really was hope. It was that look. That one look that determined that I still had a chance, and that I would most likely spend the rest of my life with the person I loved. It was the same look that Emily gave Sam, the one that Kim gave Jared, and the same one that Rachel gave Paul.

Love.

Stability.

And hope.

"I wanted to ask you something." I muttered, "you can say no if you want to." I quickly said.

"Shoot." He said.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked reluctantly.

"That's not exactly a yes or no question," he giggled, "but I don't know yet, probably stay with my grandparents and celebrate like we do every year."

"No, it's not that." I said nervously, "I just wanted to run it by you that you can come to Sam and Emily's for dinner." He gave me a questionable look. "That's only if you want to of course."

"I'd like to," I grinned, "but… I'm not sure yet." He added. "I still have a lot on my mind, and I'm not sure if adding that to my parent's grief would be a good thing."

"You still haven't decided?" The question was rhetorical. "I thought that only Charlie and Sue's opinion mattered?"

"It is." He sighed in distress, "but it doesn't change the fact that my mother and father are my parents, even if they haven't been a part of my life for the majority of it. But if it makes it easier on you, I've extended the decision until Christmas."

I couldn't understand why this was still on his mind. I figured that since he started school and his life was just beginning here, he'd want to stay at least until he graduated. What could be the reason other than his parents for him to leave?

"Would you be upset if I say whatever decision you make, that I'm coming with you." I said anxiously. "I don't think I can live without seeing you everyday."

He looked at me with sincerity, eyes slowly filling with tears. I didn't understand how and why he was feeling the way he was. Every emotion he was given off was frustration and guilt and love. It didn't make any sense to me, and all I wanted to do was pull him in and hold him to make it all go away, well except the love. I hoped that it was love for me. But he continued to stare before wiping the tears that threatened to stain his cheeks.

"You want to know why I'm plagued with this decision." I'm sure the question was rhetorical too. "It's because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you!" He said with a shaky breath, "I wanted to give you that freedom you deserve, but how can I when you're so willing to follow me. I keep thinking that if you do, that one day I just might hurt you, or you me. I know that the imprint is what you say, and I do understand it, but I always feel the guilt of holding you close to me. As much as I try to see your point of view on this, I just keep thinking that there might be a loophole to this and for the first time, everything can come crashing down and we'd be the first ones to break the imprint."

"I've never heard of a broken imprint." I moved in closer. "Where is this all coming from?"

"It's nothing." He replied.

"No, it has to be something. You can tell me Seb." I pleaded.

"It's my parents. It's you!" He stood up quickly with his back facing me, and then turning around with a hurt expression. "My parents finally told me about their struggles for the love they have." He wiped the bloody tear from his eye again. "My father explained how he fell for my mother, and how a vampire's bond is eerily similar to a wolf's imprint. It was the same bond my father formed with my mother. They were so in love in the beginning, and it worsened the moment her life became a threatened. She was human still, and the fact that a vampire tried to hunt her down just for the pleasure, it made my father miserable to the point that he wanted to leave her for her safety, that was until he actually did."

I sat in the same spot and listened, wondering how I actually fit into this.

"Uncle Jasper lost control due to my mother's clumsiness," he sighed in distress, "when that happened, my father realized that him and the rest of my family were a danger to her. So he left her. He left her in so much pain, my mother thinking that she would never be worthy of a love that she had for my father. She wanted everyday to be with him, and if that meant she had to die and become one like him, she would, but that never happened until it came close. The day you saved her."

"Me?" I questioned.

"My mother said that you and the pack saved her from a vampire named Laurent. And it was around the same time that you practically saved her from the oblivion she felt she had been facing. She said that is when your friendship formed and she had always thought my father moved on from her. She was hoping that you would just be the friend she needed until she could get by and one day hopefully seek out my father in hopes for some sort of redemption."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I remember."

"My point is that when my father was willing to end his life because he thought my mother had, made me think just how much they compared their love to what we could have." He sat down again, now facing me. "It made me realize that because of the imprint, it puts you and I in danger."

"How?" I questioned again.

"I thought I could just forget about it sooner than whatever it was sparked, but from what you said, I find that it's too late." I gave him a confused look. "I know now that our future will hold nothing but grief if we cant sort this out." I still looked at him puzzled. "I have to open up and realize that what you feel, is most likely what I feel. I wanted to save you from me, from the trouble I may cause. But if you're so willing to stand by me through all of the trials and tribulations I know were about to face, then I should feel the same."

"What are you saying Sebastian?"

"I'm saying that…" He paused and sighed, "I'm saying that I'm falling in love with you Jacob. I don't want to leave you or my life behind. I know I might be confusing and hard to understand right now, but just to know that if my parents had made it through it together, then I don't have a doubt that we can. I want to have a future with you if you still want it."

"Of course." I replied quickly.

"I can't promise you that we can be in a relationship right away, but I'm willing to go day by day until I can actually call you something more than just a friend." He continued, "Just please. Don't give up on me."

"Never." I murmured with a small smile.

Did we really just have a breakthrough? Was I really getting closer than I had hoped? I worried that it would take longer to get to this point, and now I don't want to dare look back. Whatever challenges we're sure to face, I am willing to stand by his side to do so. I could never give up on him if he asked me.

"It's really going to be something to explain this to my parents." He chuckled. "I'm sure that they'd be still unsure of all of this."

"If you need me there to tell them, I'll be there."

"I know you will." He smiled again, giggling as he wiped his cheek again. "I do want to ask you something though."

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to leave the pack behind eventually?" He asked nervously. "I mean, if you have to or if you decide that you want to see the world out there."

"There will be a time that I will have to." I admitted, "but that doesn't mean I'll stop phasing."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to end up growing old and dying." I moved in closer. "I couldn't imagine leaving you behind. Like I said, I'm staying as long as you ask me to."

"I think I'd like that." He leaned in for the first time, bringing himself closer than I had ever been to him. "And to answer your question: yes."

"What question?" I asked, slowly sneaking my arm to wrap around him.

"I'd love to go to Sam and Emily's for Thanksgiving."

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems Sebastian's explanation is a bit out of place. I just hope you enjoyed it and understand that he still has his insecurities and that he still is unsure about the imprint… well, maybe not anymore.**

**Please Review**

**Shout outs go to ****BurnedSpy****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****Shalette****, ****Hank's Lady****, ****ASH186****, ****lytebrytehybrid88****, ****Pace1818****, ****PrincessxXxDarkness****, ****hopelessromantic5**** and ****FreeSpirit15****.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
